Naruto Revolution
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Ninja dominate the land, and they are above the level of what anyone would ever think of them. Join Naruto as he fights to survive in the midst of war, love, Shinobi and a dark past in which he struggles to forget. Read as Naruto shows everyone what a real Shinobi is about. Join Naruto as he fights for everything he stands for. Join him in his REVOLUTION! NaruHina. Rated M
1. Introduction to a Revolution

Naruto began to rub the sleep from his eyes. He'd fallen asleep again and he probably missed something important.

Naruto wasn't lazy, he was actually quite hyper but he didn't have the energy to stay conches in class. He spent most of his time training when he got back home into his one room apartment. He didn't like the fact he only had one room but he could and would deal with it.

He listened to Iruka-sensei riddle off the names and their teams. Soon he reached team 7.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki…."

Naruto smirked. His team was probably going to be the coolest team in the history of ever. He imagined himself fighting with a huge buff warrior and a super powerful elf chick with incredible powers. She would confess her undying love to him and ask him to be with her in the heat of battle.

'Take me Naruto-sama, oh please take me!' she would cry. Naruto would look her in the eyes and he would say 'I'm sorry if my devilishly handsome looks got the best of you but I am in love with another. A princess.' Than the buff guy; wearing really cool sunglasses mind you; would say 'You wanna hang out.' And he would reply 'Of coarse fellow cool person.'

"Sasuke Uchiha….."

Well that wasn't the buff dude he had originally imagined, but it was his rival. The kid that only just beat him out of the spot of rookie of the year looked at him. Naruto looked back. The glared at each other for what seemed like ever.

"and Sakura Haruno." Iruka finished.

The two rivals didn't bat an eye at the banshee. They brought their hands together to partake in the ancient ritual they would have every day to prove to the other who was better.

Sasuke's eyes blazed red in an instant revealing his two tomoe Sharingan. Naruto smirked in response. He loved a challenge.

Their fists bobbed three times and morphed into scissors. They did it again for them both to select rock. They were at it for a full five seconds until they both felt incredible pressure on both of their noggins.

Their faces hit the table. They already knew the culprit for this evil deed.

Sakura Haruno; the toughest girl in school. She used to be part of Sasuke's fan club until they disbanded.

They all thought Sasuke's brooding personality was the coolest dreamiest thing in all their life. That was until Naruto began to challenge him.

At first Sasuke would dominate without thinking much of it, until Naruto began to get good. He got fast, much faster than Sasuke. His constant pranking made him quick thinking and creative. Sasuke became in thronged with Naruto, and the thought of beating him dominated the mind.

Sasuke even stopped caring about his lost family. All he wanted to do was beat Naruto at any cost.

His immaturity lost him some respect, but not a lot due to the fact he was a natural born leader like his rival. They were the two top kids in the school but they didn't see it like that. School was just another place to show to the other who was better. Now that they were ninja, they could start competing much more seriously.

Naruto rubbed his head nervously. God how he hated that banshee, but she sure could pack a wallop. Just when he was about to beat the teme.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka….. Shino Aburame… and Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He turned to Hinata only for her to glare at him. She wore her head band over her forehead to conceal the mark her father gave her. It was all because of him.

He felt his heart begin to shatter again so he looked away.

'**She really does hate you doesn't she kit?**' a voice in his head spoke. Naruto silently nodded in agreement.

'Yup. But I won't give up until where friends again, just like before. DATTEBAYO!' Naruto thought.

'**I can sense the hatred she has toward you. It will be a tough one, of that I can assure you.**'

'But I think I can do it. If I could save you Kurama, than I can save her too.' Naruto thought.

'**Good luck kit.**' Was its simple reply.

Team ten had already been read off.

The teams began to be lead out three by three, like organized cattle. They were taken to their new lives, whether they were ready for it or not.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were left in the class to wait on their increasingly tardy sensei. Naruto's foot began to tap on the tiled floor waiting. Naruto wasn't very patient. He needed distractions at all times.

He looked at Sasuke, who looked back almost immediately. They began to stare at each other. Their gazes where heated as a crackle of lightning shot between their eyes. It was rivalry lightning.

Sakura stared at the two of them sighing. Why was she stuck with two idiots.

Naruto blinked , making Sasuke shout 'YES!' very loudly, earning him a whack to the head by Sakura.

Naruto ignored the large slamming noise behind him.

He looked around for something to do, like a small boy searching for candy. He saw the eraser on the chalk board and smiled widely.

He took the chalk and placed it atop of the door and took a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at the door and decided there was no reason why he couldn't make a quick ryo.

"I bet you fifty ryo that he won't fall for that." Sasuke challenged.

Naruto had stopped listening. He was too engrossed into his new prank.

Sasuke looked over to the door and stared. It was like both Naruto and Sasuke teamed up to have an ultimate stare battle with the door. Their expressions didn't change as they eyed holes into the door.

After an hour and a half of drilling their souls into the frame of the door, someone walked through the door holding a book. The eraser fell on the man's head.

"The first impression I have of you guys is…. I dislike you incredibly." He stated.

He looked at them. He had white gravity defying hair and a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Meet me on the roof." He said simply, disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Sakura was fuming. Those idiots probably ruined her chance at becoming a world renowned medical ninja. She glared at them, noticing their expressions had yet to change. Their eyes hadn't left the door and they were staring intently at nothing.

Naruto began to gag, which soon turned into full blown laughter as Sasuke's face turned into a face of Neutrality to a face of total and utter failure.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look in his eye! It was priceless!" Naruto said wiping a single tear from his eye.

He turned to Sasuke, smiling deviously.

"Looks like you owe me fifty ryo." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke frowned, pulling out the money from his pocket and placing it into Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Race you to the top!" Sasuke shouted, running as fast as he could, leaving a confused Naruto behind in the dust.

"Stop being so immature Sasuke!" Sakura shouted after him, following him up the stairs. Naruto smiled, enjoying the fact that even with his little advantage, he stood no such chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke made it up the stairs panting slightly only to show a look of disappointment at the fact Naruto was already their sitting across from their supposed Jonin sensei.

"Still won't beat me in a race Sasuke teme." Naruto said smirking in victory. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath and sat down next to his rival.

Sakura followed soon after, panting heavily. She sat as far away as she possibly could from the two 'immature' wannabe shinobe.

"So than, let's start off with introductions." He said. He looked at Naruto, expecting him to start them off.

Naruto saw his one eye connect with his own and averted his line of sight to the floor. It made him feel uneasy.

Sakura saw her teammates reaction, understanding it was uneasy for him to talk to new people.

"How about you start us off sensei, maybe show us how it works maybe?" She asked. The Jonin felt the fabric of his mask rub against his lips as he smiled underneath his mask.

"If you insist; My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things, I don't really dislike much, and my hope for the future is none of your business." Kakashi answered. He nodded his head in a job well done.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. They may have just got the laziest, blandest, vaguest, and worst sensei in the history of Jonin sensei.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling quite the opposite. His once shy attitude toward their brand new Jonin sensei had turned into full blown admiration. He was possibly the coolest person in the history of the world. How was it possible to be so cool without any form of effort whatsoever?

"You next Blondie." Kakashi said, looking at the now idolizing blond compatriot.

He smiled heavily. If he wanted to be a super awesome ninja, he would need to be just like Kakashi-sensei.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Good start. "I LIKE RAMEN AND FIGHTING, I HATE THE THREE MINUTES IT MAKES TO MAKE INSTANT RAMEN!" Solid body. "and my dream is to PROTECT EVERYONE CLOSE TO ME, EVEN IF IT COST'S ME MY LIFE!" he finished.

Perfect replica. He couldn't get closer even if he was… the Yodaime Hokage.

"Well that was kind of loud. You next pinkie." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Sakura fumed at her new nickname.

"Well if you must know. My name is Sakura Haruno. I enjoy cooking, bird watching and studying medicine. I hate it when 'boys' act immature to show they are the best." She started. She looked over at Sasuke and Naruto to emphasize her point.

She face faulted seeing that the two most immature boys in her class where partaking in a glorious battle of 'the thumb war'.

She sighed in defeat, realizing her rants were falling upon deaf ears.

"My dream is to be an accomplished medical ninja." She said seriously. Her team looked at her in wonder.

'Why would she want to become a medical ninja?' Naruto thought.

'**She could have quite possibly lost someone in her past. At least that's why I would become one.**' Kurama told him. Naruto nodded in understanding.

After Kakashi got over the fact that the girl on his team was actually mature, he turned to Sasuke.

"You next angsty." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at his team, wondering if he could trust them with his personal information. He had reasons not to trust people. He went over the pros and cons in his head until he remembered that Naruto had expressed himself openly with no effort. He would not be bested.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like challenges, fights and tomatoes. I dislike it when I lose; but I also enjoy the notion of being defeated by stronger opponents." He started. He looked at his teammates to gauge their reactions.

Naruto was looking him in the eyes with respect. It was a good feeling to know that your rival respected you.

Sakura looked at him in a similar fashion, which made his cheeks blush ever so slightly for reasons unknown.

He couldn't tell what Kakashi was thinking, and he couldn't care less. He may be their sensei now, but he would never let anyone look down on him. That's why he fought.

"My dream is to find out where a certain someone gets his power from." He finished.

Kakashi looked at him, frowning underneath his mask. It seemed Sasuke would never get over his crazed fantasy of killing Itachi. But orders where orders.

He was to make sure to teach Sasuke as much as he could so when the time came, and he did face Itachi Uchiha, than he would have a chance.

"Well you guys are very interesting indeed. But you're not out of the woods yet. Where going to have a survival test tomorrow and only two of you will become genin, the third will be sent to the academy; and that's if you're lucky." He told them.

He saw their faces, understanding why they felt so cheated. Their faces were almost comical. Only a ninja could pull of faces like he saw right before him.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Way… Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll just barf it up tomorrow." He told them, disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at his two teammates to see that the both of them were as shocked as he was. He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly to calm his nerves.

"Well I'll see you both at training ground seven tomorrow than. Good luck!" He said jumping off of the roof. One he was out of their sight, he teleported home in a dull orange flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up at six, like he did every day. He forced himself out of bed before he could get lazy and refuse to move. He learned that he didn't have the time or the right to let himself relax in bed when things needed to be done. Can't just break routine.

Naruto; believe it or not; had a routine. It was a routine that was simple and only had two things on it. The first was to get out of bed.

Naruto went over to his very small kitchen. He opened his cabinets and found a whole cabinet full of ramen. He moved the ramen to the side to reveal a seal underneath the clutter of his favorite food.

He slit his thumb with his canine and smeared the blood over the well-drawn seal.

POOF!

Naruto fanned the smoke out of the way to reveal a bag of pastries. He took them in one hand and disappeared.

He was in a garden full of flowers. It was a beautiful garden filled with all kinds of plants. He wasn't here for the plants though.

He looked up at the tall building in front of him. It was like a modern day castle in which he had to climb. They were non chakra walls, so he couldn't walk on them.

He walked over to the huge building and began to scale it. He put the bag in mouth so as to not get it in he way.

He went past a couple windows before he reached the top.

He placed the pastry bag onto the windowsill and jumped into a nearby tree.

He looked at the window for a while until he decided he didn't want to be late on his test. He took a rock out of his pocket and threw it at the window.

A girl opened the window almost instantly. She had been waiting for him.

Her head was exposed to show the Hyuga curse lying in the center in all of its glory. She looked around to find to intruder. After finding no trace of him, she opened the bag and smiled happily.

Whoever did this for her was very consistant. Every Monday someone would drop off a bag of freshly baked pastries. She loved them.

"Thank you." She said quietly smiling warmly at the sky. She took the bag inside and closed her window.

If only she knew who had given it to her, but he didn't care if she ever knew. That was just a way of him saying sorry and that he still loved her.

He jumped out of the tree and back into the city streets of Konoha, knowing that his day was basically half way done.

That was all he need to start off his week, her smile.


	2. The Bell Test True Teamwork!

_**Thank you guys for the reviews. Put more in so that I know you guys like what I'm writing.**_

_**I don't usually put these kind of things in my stories but I thought it would be a good idea to give you a slight in look into what I am writing without revealing to much about the story. **_

_** This story came to me last year when I got into an argument on which was stronger, Bleach or Naruto. I said Naruto but my friend fought for Bleach. Don't get me wrong I love both of them but with the current Naruto I don't think Ichigo is fully at their level. **_

_** He then told me that Naruto could be so much better and they made everyone really strong really fast in the span of like half of a chapter. Now I wouldn't go that far but they did power up pretty fast so I thought why not write a story starting them off pretty powerful, than I thought why not make them stronger than they'll ever be in the show.**_

_** Now without further adew welcome to Naruto Revolution!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto began to walk toward training ground 7. He looked at his team wondering what they were thinking.

Sakura was reading a book covering the anatomy of the human endocrine system and Sasuke was pretending to be depressed in the corner but Naruto knew better. He was probably thinking about how he was going to best Naruto in their next challenge.

Naruto took a step forward, wondering about how well his team would work together. He'd always wanted a team sort of. He actually wanted a family, so anyone that was close to him was considered family.

He was a clingy person once you got to know him and he was going to cling to his team like dirty underwear to a wall.

Naruto took a loud step forward, purposely alerting them to his position. They looked up at him.

Sakura smiled slightly at him and went back to reading and Sasuke gave him something very few had ever seen him do. He gave Naruto a grin which revealed his teeth. It was a genuine smile in which very few people have seldom seen.

Naruto smiled back in return. No matter how deep their rivalry was, you couldn't break friendship.

"You guys eat breakfast?" He asked. Sakura looked up and sighed before Sasuke had the chance to say anything.

"Did you not here sensei? He said no breakfast." Sakura told him, a little flustered at her teammates continued ignorance.

"Come on Sakura-chan… Why would he tell us not to eat breakfast if he had a test planned for us?" He asked. She was about to reply but was cut off by the blonde.

"I think he wanted us to eat breakfast but told us not to because he was messing with us. Maybe that's how he makes friends!" Naruto shouted innocently.

She looked at Naruto like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world but her expression softened when she saw how proud Naruto was of making his little assumption.

"I ate breakfast." Sasuke said, although he didn't do it out of friendship. He didn't like his new sensei. Lazy bastard probably wouldn't help them one bit. So why listen to him.

Naruto smiled wider at the fact that he was going to have a team, even if it was only two people. He put his hands behind his head and sighed in contempt.

He fell backwards on the floor and gazed up at the sky; it really was a pretty day. The sun was shining brightly and he could easily sense the presence of his teammates. This sense of safety is what Naruto cherished, even if it was for a little while.

He soon began to doze off after an hour at looking at nothing. He dreamt of ramen filled oceans and fishcake mountains. He wasn't a very original dreamer, but it was good.

He was soon awoken by someone poking his face. His eyes fluttered open when he felt someone's foot rub against his face.

"Wake up Naruto-chan…" He heard the voice of his rival. He pushed himself off of the floor and stood, stretching his back as he ascended.

"Now since Blondie is up finally, let's get started with the test shall we?" Kakashi asked.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved two bells, holding them in between his fingers.

"All three of you need to get these bells. Whoever doesn't, gets sent back to the academy. It's simple and I'm excited to see what you will do to get them." He said.

Naruto smiled deviously as he sped over to his sensei full sprint screaming a battle cry of  
"DATTEBAYO" and was stopped by a kunai to his neck.

Kakashi had moved so fast that Sakura hadn't even seen. How where they going to get to get the bells from someone like him?

"I never said ready. Come on now Naruto, you shoul… Nani?" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'So he does know the shadow clone jutsu.' He thought in shock.

Naruto stepped out from behind a tree smiling like the goofball he was.

"I know sensei, but I just wanted to see what you would do. Time to go for real!" Naruto shouted ready for anything.

'But I guess I don't have to worry too much, I have the world's most unpredictable ninja to cover my tracks.' Sakura thought, smiling deviously.

"Well then, I see that were not messing around eh. Guess I'll start the timer and then we'll get this show on the road." Kakashi said, eye smiling.

He took a small clock out of his pocket and placed it atop of a small rock and clicked the button on the top. It was as if time slowed down a fraction of a second as the three of them rushed into the trees to avoid detection.

'Hmmm…. I can tell that they are well trained in espionage. I can tell where Sakura is pretty easily, Sasuke not so much, and Naruto seems to have vanished without a trace. Just like the reports had said.' He thought with a smirk which barely permeated through his mask.

His sixth sense kicked into gear as he jumped away from a kunai heading straight for his head. It implanted itself into the floor with an audible thud.

He shunshined out of the clearing to avoid over a thousand more kunai, all aimlessly thrown.

'Where could they have gotten so much kunai from?' He thought. His eyes widened as they all exploded at the same time, filling the clearing in fire and smoke.

It bent trees and uprooted many bushes nearby due to the shockwave.

He tried to sense his students but couldn't. They had disappeared without even the slightest of worry about them. This was planned he knew it. It had Naruto written all over it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled widely at his teammates who sat opposite of him. Sakura was looking at Naruto with wonder in her eyes and Sasuke was playing with a bell in between his fingers.

"So you're saying that you're going to let us get the bells and you're going to go back to the academy?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grin grew even wider as his smile burned a hole through their very being. It was a grin of confidence and unwavering belief. It made them feel a little bit more secure with what he was saying.  
"YUP! Why do you think I let Sasuke go for the bell." Naruto said smiling brightly.

"But how did he get it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was about to tell her but was interrupted by his other teammate Sasuke.

"We'll tell you after the test. Right now, where going to go get that other bell. What you do with it is your choice." Sasuke said.

He was really a nice guy once you got to know him. He was just a little distant with people, but so where a lot of people. But he worked on it; he didn't like being alone all too much.

"Alright, but how are we going to get it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto leaned forward, as did everyone else and began to whisper his devious plan into their ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi ran through the forest as his Sharingan looked for his team candidates. He had activated his Sharingan's special ability.

It was called the Sharingan Denpatanchiki. It allowed him to look at the forest with a whole new perspective. He saw everything as one big blue three dimensional map. Obstacles where black, he was blue and his enemies where red. It was like a slightly less accurate Byakugan.

Unfortunately it had a few draw backs. The range was limited, it was susceptible to Genjutsu and it took up an abundance of chakra.

He had yet to see them. If they had somehow escaped from the training grounds than he would have been thoroughly impressed.

He jumped away from yet another kunai assault noticing how the kunai where less accurate and more abundant than what and average shinobe would use.

He looked at the bells tied to his waist to see if they'd pulled a fast one.

'Good, they still haven't got them yet. Let's see how long it will take for them to start working together.' He thought.

If only he knew.

The kunai erupted into puffs of smoke as Hundreds of Naruto's began to flood the forestry, assaulting Kakashi with crude Taijutsu formations that were easily disbanded.

'What's he playing at?' He thought.

` A black blur came flying out of the trees and attempted to punch Kakashi in the face. He attempted to dodge but was tripped by a wire, making him stumble backwards, allowing Sasuke to hit him directly into the face.

He placed chakra behind the skin of his face to absorb most of the hit, but it still hurt. He fell out of the trees and began to fall toward the floor.

He turned to face the ground and began to riddle through a couple of hand seals.

"Fuuton: Kaze Rakkasan!" He shouted as his dissent slowed significantly. He was like a feather falling from the skies. Soon he landed on the floor very lightly, putting no impact on his legs. It was one of his favorite techniques that he copied off of a Suna shinobe.

He looked down at his bells to find both of them gone.

'When did-' His thoughts where cut off when the bell rang in the destroyed clearing.

He was surprised how it survived so easily. He ran over to the clearing, not wanting to waist energy with a shunshin.

Once he got there, he was incredibly surprised to see that the clearing was completely unscathed. Not a single scorch mark. Remarkable.

Naruto was sitting in the center talking with a smirking Sasuke and a very pleased Sakura. He was absent of a bell while Sasuke and Sakura where rolling them between their fingers.

He began to slowly clap his hands as he walked over to the three of them.

"Very good job you two. I guess you'll make a good genin squad, unlike your blond buddy over here." He said gesturing over to Naruto who's face read disappointment.

"All I really want to know is how you got them." He said, looking at Sasuke expecting him to explain.

"Wasn't my plan Kakashi-san, it was all Naruto's." He said without a hint of anger in his voice.

Naruto smiled brightly at them than got up to try and get more at level with the Jonin. He was intimidating with his Sharingan eye, but nothing compared to what he'd seen before.

"I just used Shadow clones. They can do anything really. I transformed them into kunai and asked Sasuke to put a Genjutsu over them to make it look like they were explosive." He started.

"Then a transformed another one into a fake bell and made it replace itself with yours when you went to avoid the fake explosion. After that I got Sasuke and Sakura away to a secluded area I had found last night when I scoped the area for a good hiding spots. I then told them to set up a trap while I led you to it. Sakura set up ninja wire while my shadow clones kept you busy. There were so many of them that you didn't see your bell transform and take the other one. Than Sasuke punched you after I got you into position. I planned it out all night." He said smiling after his ingenious explanation.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding of how the bell worked. It was a forced mate that he could have avoided if he had tried fully, but didn't. These guys were something else. But how much of something else?

"Alright than you two welcome to genin hood, and Blondie can head off back to the academy!" Kakashi said, forcing a smile.

"If Naruto is going, so am I." Sasuke said tossing the bell toward Kakashi. He turned to leave but was stopped by the hand of Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke; you can't just give up because we won't be able to work together. We are still friends, but I won't let you start over like me." He said, determination in his eyes.

"Sorry but no can do. Without you, I won't get any stronger. That's all I really want to do." He said smirking.

"You really mean it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"What about you Sakura, you going to follow them?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked at her friends with a little worry in her eyes, but then dropped her bell and began to follow them.

"Can't be bested by a couple kids can I?" She asked.

Kakashi had pride written all over his face. He had been assigned the perfect genin team. Thank you Hiruzen!

"Hey you guys, stop right their!" They did as they were asked, although only Naruto turned around to face him.

"Congratulations team 7! You three pass!" He yelled.

Naruto jumped into the air in joy, while Sakura silently fist pumped to herself.

Sasuke didn't stop walking. He knew all along, you couldn't hide things from the his eyes. Usually…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** So what do you guys think so far. I like it a lot and I have a lot of original story ideas for it. Remember to review!**


	3. Perseverence

Naruto got up to the first day of being on team 7. It was a cool feeling that made his stomach feel warm when he thought about it.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to go make some ramen for breakfast. He could afford to get more food but he didn't like other kinds as much, and he sure didn't want to talk to anybody he didn't know.

His feet shuffled and raked the carpet floor as he took about five steps toward the kitchen. His feet began to get cold as he felt the transition from carpet to tile. It was a feeling he would probably never get used to, but relied on to jolt himself awake.

His eyes opened a little more as he looked around for the ramen cabinet. He found it with relative ease, removing to cups of his favorite food and placing them onto the counter.

He opened the cartons of ramen und put them under the sink to get some water in them and wasn't surprised when it didn't turn on.

"Crap…" He muttered to himself, opening the cabinet underneath the fountain.

It was a wreck underneath it, but it was basically his only water source in the house. He sighed and got onto his knees as he placed his hands on the rusty pipe.

His hands glowed orange as he pumped chakra into the plumbing, hoping to kick start it back up.

He heard the water over head start as it shot out all at once into the sink in a nice thin stream. It wasn't the strongest water pressure in the world, but it would do.

He closed the cabinet doors and got up to watch as the sink spewed black liquid. He stared at it for a moment before it began to clear up. It was tainted a little yellow once he reached the minute mark, but he didn't need to worry too much. If the microwave didn't destroy all the bad chemicals in his water, than his immune system would.

He placed one of the cups under the water for a moment and took it out before it could reach the little mark that represented when it would be full. He then repeated the process with his other cup and placed them both in the microwave.

He attempted to turn it on but it wouldn't start the timer, so he hit it on the top with a fair amount of force. It started almost instantly, making him smile.

Soon his ramen was cooked and he ate on his bed in bliss.

Once he was done he got dressed and headed out to go meet up with his team. It was quite on the streets as he walked down the road to the forestry.

He heard shuffling as a small child ran up to him.

"Naruto-san!" the small person said. He was a dirty kid, with smudge blotches on his person, showing that he didn't shower much.

He had black hair and deep green eyes. His shirt was much too large for his person and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hey there Yoshi! What are you doing out here on your own. Shouldn't you be helping your Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

His face saddened and he looked down, allowing his hair to cascade over his eyes.

"She's real mad at me again. She got mad when that guy hit her last night and I bit him. Why is she always mad at me Naruto-san?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes softened a fraction understanding what he was feeling.

"I don't know Yoshi-chan." He said honestly. He bent down and embraced the small boy in front of him.

"You can stay at my house until she cools down okay?" He said more cheerfully.

Yoshi nodded his head wiping tears from his eyes.

"The keys are under the matt. When you lift it, don't look on the floor. Look at the matt itself cause its chakra glued. Don't pull to hard or it won't come off; Okay Yoshi-chan?" He asked.

"Kay." He said sniffling.

Yoshi ran off toward Naruto's home, content on exploring the older boy's home.

Naruto smiled and turned away back toward his home. He felt better when he helped people that needed it. He would always try to be there for people no matter what he was doing if he could help it.

A man walked out of his house and looked at Naruto smiling.

"Naruto boy! Have you eaten any breakfast yet, I can get you something if you'd like!" The older man shouted.

Naruto looked at the man with a small amount of fear in his eyes. He stopped to look at the man as he felt his heartbeat accelerate ever so slightly.

"N-no thank you s-sir." He stuttered and headed off a little faster than he would have liked toward the training grounds.

"Well alright than! I'll see you around Naruto boy!" He shouted off to the disappearing blond shinobe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat in the tree waiting on his increasingly tardy best friend and wannabe sensei.

He was waiting patiently for them like he always did and would always do. Being friends with the most unpredictable Ninja in all of the elemental Nations had taught him patients in abundance.

He was looking at the back of Sakura's head. He was never interested in girls with long hair, so he was glad that she kept her hair short. It made her look more serious.

He remembered when Naruto had pranked the girls by transforming himself into one and spreading the rumor that Sasuke liked long hair.

They spent weeks growing it out, ignoring their studies (and some even failing their classes) just to get Sasuke's attention.

They cut it when Naruto had become Sasuke's only thought. All he wanted to do was beat him in everything. If Naruto had become a chef, he would forgo becoming a ninja and spend his life to training to be the greatest chef in the world, because he knew that was what Naruto would do.

He jumped out of the tree and landed on the floor silently, not alerting her of his presence. He slowly crept his way behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading, to notice that she had slammed her book shut.

"Do you need something Sasuke-san?" She asked him, her voice holding a hint of annoyance in it.

"Whatever…" he said without sounding offended. He walked off back to the tree and put his head on the bark of the tree and took a small nap, patiently waiting for their sensei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto began to head off to the higher end of Konoha. He never felt comfortable on this side of town and he was pretty sure he never would.

Too many dark memories that he would never forget.

Naruto sighed as he once again increased his pace toward training ground 7. That's all he wanted to do that day, train all the troubles away for the week. That's how he calmed himself.

He was seething through a large group of people so he was feeling claustrophobic about it. He never understood why people would cramp up together so close and actually be in touching distance when they didn't like each other. He knew they didn't because Kurama could feel it. The way the felt about each other made him queasy.

Someone smacked shoulders with him, making him falter. He turned to see who it was, only for his eyes to widen, seeing Hinata Hyuga right behind him.

The people took no notice and walked by, like nothing was happening. In all actuality, nothing of true importance was happening at all so why stand around and wait?

"Hinata I-"

"P-please don't t-talk to m-me." She stuttered and turned her head away from him, so he couldn't see her cry as she headed off to her own destination.

"Hinata…" He muttered to himself.

He turned away, no longer intent on walking. He shut his eyes and disappeared, not surprising anyone in the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto landed in the tree right above Sasuke, who already knew he was going to be there.

Sasuke knew all about Naruto's claustrophobia and always attempted to give him as much space as possible. If he was startled or unnerved, he would teleport to wherever he felt safe. He learned about it when they were much younger, and Naruto was much lonelier.

"I saw her again Sasuke." Naruto said, not expecting a reply. It was like talking to a brick wall. Which in all actuality, Naruto didn't mind in the slightest. Brick walls didn't judge.

"She still hates me." He said jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground very silently. He walked up to Sakura like he did almost every day.

"What do you think I should do Sakura-chan?" He asked. She jumped out of her pretzel position on the floor in surprise.

"NARUTO!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" She asked in shock.

'How does he do that?'

"A couple seconds ago; why?" He asked, confused as to how she didn't know.

"Never mind." She muttered to herself and went back to reading her book.

Naruto sighed and lied on his back, looking up at the clouds. Well he would have looked at the clouds, if there were any. Shikamaru always got to look at the clouds and would always time it perfectly. He would be always be stuck looking at the sky, which in all honesty was pretty depressing.

'Oh kami… I'm being angsty again aren't I?' He thought to himself.

'**Awww… Cheer up kit! At least you get to train now. Well once Kakashi-san gets here.**' Kurama told him, attempting to lighten the mood.

'You're right Kurama!' He thought smiling.

He got up with a wide grin on his face. Today he would train like he'd never trained before.

POOF!

Kakashi stood there in between the three of them who had somehow mad a diamond with the positions they were sitting in.

"Yo!" He said smiling underneath his mask, flashing his team the peace sign.

They all looked at him; he was reading some form of a book, and Sasuke knew exactly what it was.

Icha Icha Paradise.

Something his brother used to read all the time before he fell of his rocker.

"Today we're going on our first d-rank mission." He said happily underneath his mask.

Naruto got up off of the floor, jumped into the air and yelled yippee at the top of his lungs. Sakura sighed, and Sasuke did whatever Sasuke does when he discovers something new. He stares at it until it goes away.

Kakashi felt a sweat drop form on his forehead, realizing how different his team was from one another. Soon he would get a grasp of what they were all about.

He still didn't know anything about Naruto, and he was basically an open book through his personality. He would probably be having very long conversations with Hiruzen. But for now, he would take them on missions and do what he had sworn he would never do when he was younger. He would babysit.

Unfortunately for his team, he would not do it like you would expect a normal Jonin sensei to do when with their pupils. He wouldn't be doing any physical labor himself. They needed to learn teamwork somehow right?

"Meet me at the Hokage's tower." He said, flashing the peace sign and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled and followed suit, disappearing instantaneously, shocking Sakura and making Sasuke sigh.

"W-when did he learn to move so-so-so-"

"Fast? Dunno, but where not going to get to the Hokage's Tower through wondering. Let's go." He said, placing his hands behind his back and walking off toward his destination.

"Wait for me AssHole!" She shouted after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in front of the desk of their esteemed Hokage. He was a well-respected individual that was loved by the large majority of Konoha.

His eyes were aged and dark, filled with the sight of over a thousand battles and even more lost friends. He had the eyes of loss and regret. He was what a Hokage was all about.

He looked at team 7 with a small smile on his face. They would become something great. He could feel it in his battle hardened gut.

"Alright Team 7. I will be assigning you D-ranked missions that must be completed in order for you to gain experience. Now normally I would tell you that you need them to learn how to be a better ninja, but I won't lie to you three because I have much respect for Naruto." He said smiling at the blond headed boy who looked away slightly embarrassed.

"These missions are given to genin because high ranking ninja refuse to do them, and they need to be done. I guess it helps with teamwork a little, but not a lot. It will be incredibly boring a tedious so be prepared. If you can do a satisfactory amount, I will assign you a C-rank mission." He said.

Sakura nodded while Sasuke just seemed to grunt in response. Naruto smiled at the old man.

"Alright Ji-Ji! I won't let you down!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

Naruto was a brave boy who Hiruzen had high respect for. He had suffered much and pushed through each and every time. He had high hopes and couldn't wait to see him years in the future.

He fought and that is what he respected the most. Perseverance is not a long race; it is many short races one after the other.


	4. First C-Rank Mission!

**Thank you for the reviews ! People have been asking me to patch up the Hinata and Naruto Relationship, and I will. I'll do it when I had originally planned to so I won't deviate from the story. Don't worry you guys I have this all planned out so don't be too sad. **

** One of the reviewers gave me a really good idea for the story which will have an impact to the story and add some comedy to it lol. Without further udoo here is Naruto REVOLUTION!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serious To Damn Much to Beach; I have spotted the target." Came the voice over the intercom.

"Beach to Serious To Damn Much; I hear you loud and clear. Why did Naruto come up with these names? Mine doesn't even make sense."

"Shut up Beach and use my codename!" Came a yell from the wireless headset.

"(sigh) Alright SuperCoolAwesomeNinjaHokageT hatNeverLoses the Third."

"Alright! That's more like it. SuperCoolAwesomeNinjaHokageT hatNeverLoses the Third to PooPooFace, I'm going in!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of the tree he was hiding in running at his target.

"I still don't appreciate my nickname…" came the voice of Kakashi.

He then heard the pain filled shrieks of Naruto as he was sent flying into a tree. His back indented into the bark as the tree was uprooted out of the ground.

"What did I tell you Naruto?" Kakashi sighed more to himself then anything.

"Don't take on Tora head on…"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he pulled himself out of the tree.

"Hn…" Sasuke jumped out of his position in the tree and came crashing down next to his rival. Sakura soon joined them, not wanting to be left out.

"Stupid cat…" Naruto muttered to himself as a small creature wearing a bow on its head, came walking forward through the debris.

"Remember what I said about Tora. She isn't a normal cat. Demonic chakra runs through her veins. She's rumored to come from the Matatabi." He said as seriously as he could.

"Then why the hell it a D-RANKED MISSION!?" Naruto yelled, running at the small cat with a clenched fist.

The cat hissed and began to charge up a black ball of chakra in front of him and fired it at Naruto. Sasuke jumped in front and ran through a couple of hand seals.

"Raiton: Raikou Kabe!" He shouted, as his body supercharged with blue energy and he released it right in front of him making a wall.

The ball crashed into it and exploded on impact. Dust covered up the three genin as the Tora decided to make a break for it in the other direction.

"Naruto Now!" Sakura yelled.

"Futon: Kaze Ori!" Naruto yelled pointing his index finger and firing it at the quickly receding cat. A ball of air followed Tora and encircled her in a ball of wind, but Tora would have none of that. She crashed into the imprisonment numerously until it began to crack.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm on it!" She yelled in response.

She ran at the cat as fast as she could and plunged her hand into the sphere, grabbing the cat at the scruff of her neck. Tora was about to claw until she felt an easing tension go through her neck as she heard the pink hair girl mutter her Ninjutsu.

"Iryō: Eisei Nemuri." She said, making Tora go limp in her grasp.

"Good job team 7; that was possibly the fastest anyone has ever captured her." Kakashi said, jumping from his tree. His team looked at their sensei as he was reading his explicit Novel.

"I still don't get how capturing Tora can be classified as a D-rank mission… She obviously is much more dangerous and challenging than any other D-ranks we ever go on." Sakura stated, getting a head nod from Naruto and a 'Hn' From Sasuke.

"Well you see…" Kakashi pulled out a very cartoonish drawing of a cat and a fat old lady.

"This lady right here is Madam Shijimi and she is the Fire Daimyo's wife and she has a lot of power." He started.

"She refuses to pay anything over D-rank and we don't mind seeing as she is very important, but her cat is a very interesting case. Tora was found in Kumo and she immediately took an attachment to her. Unfortunately when Tora runs off, we have to find her. The only reason why wet behind the ear Genin do it is because it is the only form of combat training that we have in such a safe environment seeing as none of Tora's attacks are lethal."

"Coulda fooled me." Naruto said, rubbing his neck. Anything that could throw him a couple hundred feet with a head-butt and make him break a tree, should be C-rank or higher.

"Alright you three, lets head back to the Hokage's Tower, we'll meet up in about an hour." Kakashi said, disappearing in a whirlwind of leafs, taking Tora with him.

"Peace out you two!" Naruto said disappearing.

"You wanna go eat something before we meet up with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at the raven haired boy in wonder. He was so hard to read, even after a couple months of working with him. Sometimes he was incredibly interested in her and other times he was transfixed with thinking to himself. This was probably one of the few opportunities that she would ever get to learn about the mysterious boy. Then she would try her luck with Naruto.

"Sure Sasuke-san."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in a huge group of people as they began to walk to wherever they were going with their pointless lives. Naruto didn't understand why they would even leave their homes with how little drive they had.

He sighed as he went toward his favorite place in the world, Ichiraku's Ramen. His steps where hurried as he believed he was rushed to get there. Not that he didn't have time or anything, he was just a very bad person with time.

In his rush he crashed into someone, knocking them into a wall. He wouldn't have felt so bad if it wasn't the person he couldn't get off of his head.

Hinata looked away from the blond boy who was staring at her deeply in her eyes. He always did these kinds of things.

"Hinata-chan I…" He had nothing to say. She would have retaliated if she wouldn't have made eye contact with him. His deep blue eyes tugged on her heart strings.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, as his heart beat accelerated. He felt some sweat fall down the back of his neck. He couldn't control himself as he grabbed her hips and leaned even closer to her.

She felt helpless as he leaned closer to her. She could feel his breathing as it caressed her cheeks which were turning red. He smelt of Ramen. She missed that smell so much.

She bit her lip and punched Naruto in the stomach making him hunch forward in response.

"J-just leave me a-alone!" She yelled as she ran off, anywhere that Naruto wasn't.

'Dammit…'He thought to himself as he began to walk off, no longer feeling hungry. He actually felt pretty sick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 met in the Hokage's lobby, where they agreed to meet. Naruto began to tap his foot in annoyance as he waited for Kakashi to get there. He would wait and wouldn't complain when he got there because everyone was tardy from time to time.

Sasuke was leaned up against a wall, relaxing his brain. He was a pretty chill guy, if what Shikamaru had told him was true. He wouldn't make noise just so people would know he was there. He didn't want them to know in the first place.

Sakura was having the worst time with waiting, due to her impatient attitude. She thought her father showing up 20 minutes late from working at the grocery store was way too much of a wait, let alone a three hour wait for their Jonin Instructor.

Soon Kakashi took a step into the room, not surprising anyone.

"Yo." He said, not really caring to think of an excuse. He used to give people excuses all the time of why he was late, until he heard about his blond pupil. Can't betray his trust at all, or the whole relationship thing goes down the toilet.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Speak of the devil.

"Hello there Naruto. I'm glad you three made it here on time. So let's get a mission ne?"

"Yeah!"

They headed over to his office, easily allowed access due to being fresh genin. The Hokage didn't like to talk to upper ranking shinobe as much because of how bland their mission reports where.

"So which mission would you three like? We've got, Neutering cattle, Scrub the Hokage's Monument, or you can go capture Tora again, because she escaped."

Naruto's face turned pale, already knowing what would happen if they went to go capture the devil cat again.

"Can't we get a C-rank mission jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see-"

"I agree with Naruto. I'm tired of D-ranks. I'm sure we've reached the criteria already." Sasuke said, hoping his very dashing Uchiha charm would persuade the old man.

"What do you think Sakura-san? Should I allow you three access to C-ranks or should you test the waters a bit more?" the wizened shinobe asked.

Sakura put her fist underneath her chin and looked up very quizzically, wondering if it was a good idea. She was pretty sure mentally she could handle the mission no problem, and physically her teammates wouldn't have even the slightest problems.

Unfortunately **PHYSICALLY **she was about as strong as a potato and **MENTALLY** her teammates whereas mature as one.

She was about to say they weren't ready until she saw Naruto give her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. It was almost sad how good he was at it.

"(sigh) Yes Hokage-sama. I believe we are ready." She said bowing to her superior.

"Alright then, come in Tazuna-san." The Hokage said.

In walked a drunken man, wearing a large hat. He was a large set man with an unshaven face and a belly worth mentioning.

"So these are the brats that are supposed to be protecting me. What a (hiccup) joke." The clearly drunken man mocked.

"Were not kids asshole." Came the retort of; surprisingly; Sasuke. Kakashi would have thought Naruto would say something, to only find that the boy in question was looking at the floor, to scared to make eye contact with the older drunken man.

'Interesting.' He thought.

"Who are you (hiccup) calling an asshole?" He asked, clearly perplexed by the Uchiha's simple insult.

"Besides you little (hiccup) twerps aren't even worth the money I'm payin' ya. I mean look at (hiccup) the blond brat. I'm scaring him shi-" He was cut off by a kunai missing his head by millimeters.

"Next one hits." Sasuke said.

Tazuna, not having a reply to that, decided to sober up, give the Hokage the mission details and leave, before causing any more problems.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said simply.

Hiruzen shook his head in dismay, understanding why Naruto acted the way he did. It would be years before he would come back to the way he was, when times were good.

"S-sorry guys." Naruto said, finally leaving his Trans like state.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Tell you what; once we get the mission details, I'll buy you all some Ramen." Kakashi told them.

Naruto smiled at that, knowing he missed lunch. It wasn't good for him when he did, but it happened sometimes, and he needn't worry about it.

"Alright!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They met up with the Tazuna at the front gate of the village. It was a massive gate that dwarfed every building in the village easily.

"Where's your guys' sensei?" Tazuna asked.

They had been waiting in the same place for hours and he was beginning to get impatient. He must have done this frequently, because the 'twerps' seemed to be able to occupy their time pretty well.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on one hand, seeing who would drop first, showing their dexterity to the bridge builder.

'These kids are tough. What's pinkie reading?' He thought to himself.

He would have liked to see what it was about but was deterred by the title 'The Digestive System for Dobes.' For some reason, it didn't appeal to him.

Tazuna heard a thud and turned to see what it was, to see both Naruto and Sasuke jumbled up in a heap of limbs. He would have laughed until he heard the voice of their teammate.

"Would you two cut it out for like five minutes!? This is our first important mission and I don't want one of you two immature idiots to mess it up!" She reprimanded.

"SORRY SAKURA." They both spoke in unison, like whipped dogs.

'She must be the leader or something.'

Poof.

"Yo!" Came the voice of Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Now was the biggest highlight of his Ninja career. He would have jumped for joy if he wasn't still tangled up with Sasuke. He may have been incredibly excited and optimistic about what the mission would entail, but he couldn't help but have a feeling of; foreboding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raiton: Raikou Kabe Definition: Lightning style: Lightning Wall. This technique allows the user to send lighting into the air and instead of blocking an attack, it will destroy it once the electron particles enter the technique or object. B-rank.

Futon: Kaze Ori Definition: Wind Style: Wind Pen. It is a very simple wind technique that is made to send wind around a target and make it spin to a point that it almost becomes a solid. It is best used to hold weaker shinobe, animals and small explosives in one place, but can be shattered, returning it to its original state. D-rank.

Iryō: Eisei Nemuri Definition: Medical arts: Medical induced Sleep. This technique was designed to put unruly patients to sleep and to knock other people un-conches for quick minor surgery. It works by sending chakra to the area in the hypothalamus, which is responsible for shutting down the brain's arousal signals and causing the transition to sleep. C-rank.

** So what do you guys think. Tell me in your review. I'm going to do something a little different with Haku and Zabuza that I think you guys will like, cause I do already!**

** REVIEW!**


	5. Suprising Students

They walked by land as they headed toward the Land of Waves, hoping to get the bridge builder there before Naruto talked their ears off.

He would talk about his many exploits and adventures throughout the Elemental Nations, and somehow he would get every detail about them, wrong. He talked about the Raikage like he was a friend, but referred to him as the 'Kumo kage' like it was his name, because he didn't know it. He talked about the female Tsuchikage that had the biggest crush on him; unfortunately for him the Tsuchikage was a very old short man.

He even claimed to have fought the '8 Swordsmen of the Mist' even though there was only 7. Even though it was quite comical how he described the stories, it was getting pretty redundant.

"..and then the guy puts a sword to my neck and is all like 'Fight me Oh' great one'. Swear to you he does, and then I break his sword and I'm all like 'Then let's commence Battle!' I swear he didn't see it coming. I went 'WABOW!' and he was out cold. You don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a smile on his face.

Nobody really cared much for his story, but he didn't care. At least it was someone to talk to, which he'd never had before. It was a good feeling that he didn't want to lose.

'**Naruto, I'm feeling two people nearby with some pretty mean intentions.**' Kurama said. He could feel something, _**dark**_.

Naruto began to walk at a faster pace, very scared at what could happen to his friend.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, noticing Naruto's sudden change in behavior.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, not wanting to scare his teammates; well at least not Sakura.

"Sorry sensei; I guess I just zoned out for a bit hehehe…" Naruto responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

He began to walk backwards toward his rival; Sasuke Uchiha, who seemed to not be noticing nothing but the scenery around him.

Naruto got next to him and began to whisper into his ear.

"_I think we're being followed._"

Sasuke turned to his friend and cupped his hand over the blond's ear.

"_I know… They've been following us for about two hours, they don't know my Sharingan's activated. I'm using Genjutsu._"

"_When did you notice?_"

"_When we passed by that puddle; it hasn't rained in days._"

"_What are we whispering about?_" Came an intruder, making both the boys shudder.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sensei w-w-w-w-w-w-" Naruto was too nervous to get a sentence out.

"We were talking about how Sakura's pants makes her butt look big." Sasuke lied, a little too loudly if you asked Naruto.

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO PERVERTS TALKING ABOUT?!**" Next came the beating of Sasuke's life. It wasn't the one he deserved, but the one he needed.

After Sasuke made a quick recovery from his near death experience, they began to travel once more. Kakashi put his nose inside of his book, feigning ignorance. He knew that the guys on the team knew, and didn't care what Sakura knew. He was a little proud of his students for finding out. Now all he had to do was test them, just like Hiruzen had ordered.

(_**FlashBack**_)

_"So you want me to take team 7 on a B possibly A-rank mission in order to see what they know." Kakashi asked._

_ He was sitting in the third Hokage's office sitting across from the older man. He would have thought it was a joke if he didn't know the third. He could read his face, and it read complete certainty._

_ "Why them?" he asked._

_ "We need to know what these kids can do. It is incredibly important. Sasuke Uchiha is the last living loyal Uchiha we have and Naruto is a Jinchuuriki for god sake. I don't even know half of what Sasuke can do. I don't even know what level his Sharingan is at. Don't even get me started on Naruto; we don't even know what attacks he has besides the piss poor weak ones he's shown us and the shadow clone. We know he talks to the Kyuubi but we don't know how much, which could be detrimental to Konoha's safety." Hiruzen ranted._

_ "And Sakura-san? What would taking her out on such a dangerous mission serve?"_

_ "Both me and you both know that we don't need to worry about her. She is a medical ninja by heart and at her age, she already has chakra control that could give Tsunade a run for her money. We need to see what the three of them can do, and monitor it. More Naruto and Sasuke, rather than Sakura respectively."_

_ "Then why won't you tell me about them?" He asked through clenched teeth, attempting to control his anger if only a little._

"_You've given me information about what you know they can do; which isn't much, but you haven't told me anything about them that I really need to know. Why doesn't Sasuke have any drive to kill his brother? Why does Naruto act the way he does. I need to know these things."_

_ The old man looked Kakashi in his one eye for what seemed like an incredibly extended amount of time. Kakashi felt sweat down go down the back of his neck._

_ "Some things are better left unsaid."_

"… _and sometimes when you make a mistake, you try and forget about it." He said, more to himself than anyone._

(_**FlashBack End**_)

Naruto and Sasuke soon split apart and went back into diamond formation around Tazuna. Their shoes trudged on the dirt path as they walked as silently as they could, which not surprisingly wasn't that quiet.

Naruto had a very weird feeling pulsate throughout his body as he walked. It was probably Kurama, so he kept his body posed and ready to strike.

Sasuke pretended not to notice anything. He just looked up at the trees. It was a very simple thing that would make anyone believe he wasn't ready for anything, but in fact his three Tomoe Sharingan was activated.

Sakura was completely unaware of the situation, but she had a feeling something was going to go down and she was mentally preparing herself for being backup.

Kakashi put his face in his book pretending to be occupied with his Pornography. Of course he was pretty occupied, but not as much as he usually was.

Chains came flying in from the trees and rammed through Kakashi, as his body silhouetted.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched his Sensei's body fall onto the floor with a limp.

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to where he knew the enemy shinobe where camping at.

Two Ninja, clad in chains and spikes came charging at the last shinobe. In response, Sasuke put his hands in a bird seal releasing the Genjutsu on his eyes.

He went through a couple more to get himself on the offence.

"Raiton: Seishou Shotto!" He yelled sending out two bolts of lightning out of his index fingers, which the two ninja narrowly avoided.

One sent a chain at the Uchiha's neck but found it caught on fire with black… something.

He screamed and pulled off his gauntlet, which remained on fire.

"Let's go Naru…" He turned to see his comrade frozen in position, staring at absolutely nothing. He was frozen, unable to do anything worth anything.

"Dammit; He's going through an episode!" He shouted, only to get sucker punched in the stomach.

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura yelled, running at the ninja forming hand seals.

"Iryō: Chakra Enjintou!" she yelled, running at the man.

She sliced at his arm, which her green chakra narrowly missed. If she where an inch closer the man would have lost some tendons.

She jumped back, avoiding a chain coming at her.

"What's wrong with Naruto!"

"He's having an episode." Sasuke said as calmly as he could while avoiding a slash from the second ninja's claw.

"We're on our own." He said, charging chakra into his hand.

"Konki Kobushi!" He shouted, punching the one he was fighting with a blue chakra fist, sending him into a tree, completely shattering it. It kept on going through a few more before he hit one that was too big to destroy.

"I knew you guys couldn't handle it." Came the voice of Kakashi. He stood behind the remaining enemy and knocked him out with a judo chop to the neck.

"I shouldn't have listened and trusted my gut. I mean look at Naruto!"

They turned to see Naruto frozen in place with a tear rolling down his eye.

"It's not his fault. If you hadn't have played dead he would have been fine." Sasuke defended.

"And what if I had died, he would have put the mission in danger! We're heading back."

"Wait, you can't just leave me, I need to build the bridge to save my people."

"Not our problem anymore."

"I'm not leaving him." Sasuke said defiantly.

"Come on Sasuke-san. We're not ready for this kind of mission." Sakura spoke.

She understood what Sasuke was going for but she knew they weren't ready. They were just kid; inexperience little kids.

Naruto shook his head and looked around, wondering where he was. He felt like he had woken up from the most horrible dream of his life. Well not the most horrible dream, but it was a pretty bad one.

"Naruto, we're leaving."

Naruto didn't respond, he just looked behind Kakashi, noticing something.

"Come on Kakashi! We can't just leave!"

"Yes we can Sasuke, and we will. Let's go." Kakashi said, as calmly as he could.

Naruto wasn't listening. He began to gather chakra into his hand, making Kakashi's visible eye widen. His chakra began to spiral almost uncontrollably, amazing the Jonin.

(_**FlashBack**_)

_"If they show anything that might lead us to learning something about them, then you don't pull out. By god you better grit your teeth and take it."_

_ "But they're my students!"_

_ "AND THEY'RE MY SOLDIERS!" _

(_**FlashBack End**_)

The chakra finally began to blotch out, whipping the ground.

'It can't be…'

(_**FlashBack**_)

_"It is vital that we learn everything we can about these two. Once we do, we can protect them."_

_ "Protect them? From who?_ "

_"There are dark things lurking in this world, very dark things. They will be hunted for their power. It will be a very scary thing for them that I know that they can handle. Close ones to them will die and they will suffer once more; but we can stall it."_

_ "Stall it Hokage-sama?"_

_ "YES… Stall it. We can protect them; train them to carry on the will of fire."_

(_**FlashBack End**_)

Naruto disappeared from sight, shocking everyone in the clearing.

(_**FlashBack**_)

_"How will we do that?"_

_ "For now, we will watch. I want to see what they can do."_

(_**FlashBack End**_)

"**RASENGAN**!"

The earth around them shook as a large portion of the forest was destroyed. Debris and dust kicked up into the air and the blood hurtling screams of an enemy ninja could be heard before there was no more.

Everyone turned to a slightly panting, hunched over Naruto holding the headband of the Shinobe that tried to kill Kakashi. It was a Mist one.

It hung from his fingers as the clearing started to settle, showing the damage that was caused. It was total destruction, only comparable to thousands of bombs going off at once in one direction.

'Impossible, not even Minato-sensei could make his Rasengan so powerful.'

He felt something in his stomach, something akin to relief and fear. The wind blew as Naruto stretched his back, cracking it. He turned his neck to look at the four of them. The only one who wasn't looking at him weird was Sasuke, but that was what he expected.

"Sorry about that, let's continue with the mission. Waddaya say?" Naruto said turning completely around and crossing his arms over his chest.

(_**FlashBack**_)

_"Do you really think that they're that strong?" Kakashi asked. _

_ The third looked at him again for what seemed like ages. His old eyes showed no signs of deceit. He reached into his drawer and pulled out his pipe, looking away so as to give Kakashi a chance to breath._

_ He placed the pipe into his mouth and filled it with tobacco. He snapped his finger, igniting them with fire as he lit the pipe._

_ He took a long, pleasurable drag on it. He took it out and breathed out, letting the smoke accumulate into the air._

_ "I have no doubt in my mind that they will become something great, and when they do, they will carry the will of fire very…."_

_ He took another drag, repeating the process from earlier._

_ "Very far."_

(_**FlashBack End**_)

"Please sir, (sob) I need you to help (sob) me with my village." Tazuna cried.

"Come on Kakashi-san. Look at him, you wouldn't do this to a baby now would you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! Stop being so rude!"

"Alright; we'll continue."

"Alright, this is the coolest ever! Dattebayo!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raiton: Seishou Shotto Definition: Lighting Style: Lighting Shot. This technique gathers chakra into the users finger tips and converts it into Lightning chakra. The user than shoots the energy out in precise 'Bullet' like projections that will damage internal organs and flesh. B-rank

Iryō: Chakra Enjintou Definition: Medical arts: Chakra Scalpel. This technique is widely used as a surgery method, although it is used in combat situations. It gathers chakra around your hand and the user sharpens it through control. B-rank

Konki Kobushi Definition: Energy fist. This technique is Sasuke Uchiha's original one. It allows the user to gather abnormal amounts of chakra into the users hand and shoot it out upon impact, causing massive amounts of damage. A-rank

Rasengan Definition: Spiraling Orb. This technique is known by few and is understood by even less. The user will gather chakra into the users hand and spiral it. Naruto can use it on a level not reached by any other user for reasons unknown. Unranked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how did you guys like it. I did a lot of cool things in this chapter like upgrade Naruto's Rasengan. I made it like a Crescent Moon Rasengan times 2. If you've seen the movie, you've got the idea. I'm going to be focusing more on Naruto's secretes and hidden talent in the next few chapters rather than his relationship with Hinata so I hope you don't mind. Don't worry, once I get to the Chuunin exams, I'm going to blow your socks off!**

**Remember to review and if you like my story a lot, recommend me to your friends.**

**Adiosu (Goodbye)!**


	6. Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Mist

They set up camp quickly. Sasuke lit the fire with a simple Katon jutsu, while Sakura was applying pain killing chakra to his torso. That shinobe hit him hard, much harder than he was ready for. He winced when Sakura applied a little more to break up the blood clotting in his bruises.

"Oh stop being a baby Sasuke-san." Sakura complained.

"Yeah Sasuke, stop being such a baaabbbyyyy!" Naruto mocked, rubbing his sore arm.

Kakashi looked at his three students, not quite understanding how they worked so well together. They worked way better than his team when he was young, and they seemed much more at ease around each other.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you where you learned that technique." Kakashi spoke up, finally.

Naruto looked at his sensei with the biggest grin plastered onto his face.

"Kurama taught me it."

"Kurama?"

"Yeah! You know…" Naruto scooted up close to his sensei and cupped his hand over Kakashi's ear.

"_The Kyuubi._" Naruto whispered ominously.

Kakashi could feel a small stream of sweat go down his spine. Why would the Kyuubi want to get involved with Naruto, and how did he know the Rasengan.

"Hey are you two talking about Kurama-chan over there?" Sasuke asked, loudly and unceremoniously.

Kakashi turned his head in shock to see how uncaring Sasuke was about secretes. Sasuke got up and walked over the two of them, leaving a knocked out Sakura next to the fire.

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked. He needn't worry about Tazuna, because he was knocked out as well, except it was from the booze.

"Because I need to know everything about my rival." Sasuke said very surely.

"Hey Kurama said to not call him a chan. He said he would eat you if you didn't."

"Every time he threatens me, I feel less likely to listen. In all honesty he's very unintimidating." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

'**HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNINTIMIDATING?! You just wait, once I have a chance, I'm going to strangle that Uchiha brat!**'

'Come on Kurama. You know he doesn't mean it, he's just trying to get under your skin.'

"Does Sakura not know?" Kakashi asked.

"No she does, she just touched me funny so I knocked her out by accident." Sasuke said almost too smoothly.

"Poor Sakura-chan…"

Kakashi was thinking about something along those lines. Sasuke wasn't very nice to her; in fact, Sakura was treated a lot worse than Rin was. He would generally just ignore her, but Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be obliged to trade blows

He shook the thoughts from his mind, knowing he was being sidetracked from what he wanted to know.

"So the Kyuubi-"

"Kurama." Naruto blurted out.

"His name is Kurama."

Kakashi looked at his student, not understanding why he would care. It was just a mindless giant demon fox, right? He wouldn't press the issue though.

"So 'Kurama' taught you the Rasengan?"

"Yup."

"But how?"

"Kurama knows a couple techniques. They may not be a lot, but he's got some pretty nasty ones. He even said the Fourth Hokage based the Rasengan on one of his attacks." Naruto explained.

'Interesting.'

"Well we better get some sleep. Then tomorrow, we'll head off toward Nami." Kakashi spoke, not expecting any kind of argument.

Naruto smiled and teleported to his tent, while he was undercover in his tent, he took a picture from his pocket, kissed it, put it back and fell asleep.

Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura and unceremoniously dumped her into her own tent before going to his own.

"**ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . .**" Kakashi could tell it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto dreamed of his past. He was young; very young. He wore a simple black shirt and very short orange shorts. His hair was saggy and he was very skinny for his age.

The most notable difference was his smile. It was a warm smile that meant something.

He was standing in front of a huge door that he was too small to reach the handle. He knocked softly on the door which was opened by an older man with long brown hair.

"Naruto-san, how are you today?"

"I'm good Hiashi-sama. Can Hinata come out?"

"Of course. HINATA! NARUTO-SAN HAS COME TO VISIT!" Hiashi yelled.

"COMING OUTOUSAN!" Came a shout back.

A very young Hinata came out a couple seconds later wearing an orange dress with pink flowers. Her hair was tied in tow pigtails at the side of her neck. She looked pretty.

"Hi Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Hinata-chan, you ready to go?"

She smiled, a blush appeared on her face.

"Hai."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They woke up from a long, loud night of sleep and headed off toward their destination. Tazuna told them about how the bridge would save their village from the tyrant known as Gato. He had held a monopoly over all shipping goods and used it to do things for nefarious and illegal things.

Naruto took it upon himself to make a silent oath of defeating him, while Sasuke decided that it would be a lot of trouble to go there and have to fight a bunch of wannabe Samurai, so he was expecting some kind of challenge.

'**Naruto, I'm feeling something to your right.**'

Naruto whipped out a Kunai and threw it into the forestry. Everyone froze and turned to the direction it was thrown in.

A shadow clone of Naruto came out holding a bunny. It was a white one that had a slight blood stain on it.

"What the hell Naruto!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the small bunny from the clone and began to stroke it softly, easing healing chakra into its system before letting it run off into the wild.

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, transferring all of its memories to Naruto himself.

'Kurama, I almost hit a girl, but she replaced herself with that bunny.'

'**No girl kit. That was a boy, a boy that I couldn't read.**' That made Naruto's eyes widen.

'But how? I thought you could sense everything.'

'**I can. She was just like everyone else, except her intentions were to clouded to understand.**'

'Why?'

'**Some people; much like you; have to suffer to become anything in this world. Unfortunately some are never given a break from the pain and loneliness and they become everything the world has told them to be. Those people don't feel, don't think rationally, and don't hurt. Those are the people I can't read.**'

Naruto knew all too well what that felt like.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" they all ducked as fast as they could while Naruto leaped at Tazuna and pulled him to the ground.

A giant sword came flying in at them over head, embedding itself into a tree. It was a large sword, much larger than any of the three genin. It had a hole near the top of it and a curve in the back.

"Kakashi Hatake." It was an eerie yet gristly voice that sent shivers down ones spine.

"Zabuza Momochi."

A large man came down from the tree line and landed next to his embedded sword. He had another strapped to his back.

"You're very fortunate, very few people have seen my Tsuin Kubikiri Houchos." The large man said. He wore cloth wrapped over his face to conceal the hideous smirk he had plastered onto his face.

"Everyone get behind me, I'll fight him. If I die, you three run. Do you understand?" Kakashi asked, pulling his headband up to reveal his Sharingan.

"Gotcha Kakashi-san, once you're out, so are we." Sasuke said smirking.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I." Sasuke said.

Sasuke took a step back to guard the bridge builder. Naruto took a step to his right and Sakura took her spot to the right.

"So you think after I beat you, these kids will be able to outrun me? Don't make me laugh Kakashi!"

"What makes you think you'll beat me?" Kakashi asked.

His Sharingan spiraled rapidly as an extra tomoe appeared before they began to combine forming into a special pattern in the form of a windmill.

"The legendary Mangekyou Sharingan. It's an honor to finally destroy someone with it." Zabuza said.

He went through a few hand seals and finished on a bird.

"Suiton: Hitoshirezu Kiri."

Everything began to be smothered in mist. It became almost impossible to see and even harder to think rationally.

Zabuza was gone but you could hear his footsteps; unfortunately you could hear them from all directions.

"I can smell your fear Kakashi, and I can see your brats!" He said.

Kakashi heard the sound centralize near his students and then heard the clang of metal hitting metal.

"Your fight's with Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi heard Naruto yell.

He then heard the sound of skin hitting skin and the resounding oof and thud on the floor.

"Two more." Kakashi ran over to where he could hear the noise.

"AMATERASU!" Black fire shot through the mist.

Zabuza jumped out, his sword completely ablaze in black fire. It was an ominous fire that would have shocked anyone until they saw what happened next. The fire began to absorb into the blades and they began to turn red, and then back to silver.

"Another Uchiha with the Mangekyou Ne? How Interesting." He moved one of the blades to block a kunai strike from Kakashi.

"Leave my students out of this!" Kakashi said.

"Alright Kakashi; if you can beat me, I'll more than gladly leave them alone." Zabuza said mockingly.

Kakashi pushed off with his Kunai held hand making him go back a couple inches to give him some space. Breathing room was important to a good fight. If a shinobe where to stay in close proximity throughout the whole battle, it would be a samurai battle more than anything.

He put his hands in a tiger seal and began to pump his body with chakra. He focused on it a lot more and the chakra was converted into electricity. Steams of blue lightning began to fall off of him and touch the floor, clearly too much for his body to hold.

'What are you plan-' his thoughts were cut off by an incredibly powerful punch to his face, sending him rocketing over the terrain.

The mist began to clear because his concentration was broken.

Naruto got up off of the floor, rubbing his stomach. Not the worst munch he'd ever received; not by a long shot; but it still didn't change the fact that it hurt.

"Watch closely; you guys want to know how ninja's really fight. Watch closely."

Kakashi pulled another Kunai out of his trusty holster and duel wielded them. More energy began to pump into his muscles as he felt his body begin to tighten. His muscles began to harden and solidify like rocks and his Mangekyou began to spin.

He disappeared, meeting up with a slowly rising Zabuza. He brought his Kunai down, clashing it with Zabuza's sword. His other followed downward toward Zabuza's head which was blocked by his other sword.

Kakashi was shoved off of the by the ex-Mist Shinobe, who retaliated with a slashes of his own. Both of his swords began to crash down upon Kakashi as he attempted to block the best he could. This trading of blows and blocks lasted for a couple of seconds until Kakashi disappeared from view.

Zabuza jumped backwards and avoided a drop kick from Kakashi. He brought his two swords forward and ran at Kakashi. He cut Kakashi down only for him to poof away in a puff of smoke.

Zabuza heard something odd. His ears began to feel vibrations in the air as he heard the odd yet loud sound. How odd that he would hear something like that. It almost sounded like….

A flock of birds, chirping.

"Raikiri!"

Zabuza barely had enough time to dodge as Kakashi came from behind him and would have skewered with the blade of lightning that he had in his hand.

It destroyed the ground upon impact, sending earth and rock through the sky. He brought his hand out of the earth to look for Zabuza.

Zabuza came flying in at Kakashi and attempted to cut him in two, only for Kakashi to charge another Raikiri in his hand almost instantly and spear the Demon of the Mist in the stomach.

Zabuza melted into water as Kakashi was yet again forced to avoid a sword slash, only this time it cut his face ever so slightly.

Kakashi's began to spin at a much faster rate.

"Amaterasu." Black fire spewed from his eye and hit Zabuza directly only for I'm to melt into water yet again.

"Wow Kakashi; your Sharingan is a lot better than your little brats. I'm impressed."

Kakashi heard the noise behind him, but when he turned, Zabuza was nowhere to be found.

"It's almost a shame how I'm going to have to kill you."

Kakashi was then grabbed from the back as everything around him seemed to flood in water.

"Mizu Kangoku complete." Zabuza said to himself.

He put his one free hand in a bird seal and a Mizu Bunshin formed in front of him. It was a quick creation that came about in the puddle in front of him.

"Hmph!" Was the only thing that could be made out of the bubble Kakashi was stuck in.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as the Mizu Bunshin began to walk toward them.

Sasuke put his hand forward to notice that it was shaking. He smiled at that.

Time to fight.

"You ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked, still looking at his fear gripped hand with a smirk on his face.

"Ready doesn't even describe it." Naruto said taking a step forward.

Sasuke smirked at his friend. Not a single shudder in his body. It was impressive. Time to show this 'Zabuza' what the Naruto, Sasuke combo could do.

Sasuke ran at the fake Zabuza at full speed, attempting to punch it in the face, only to be parried and kneed in the stomach. Sasuke held the knee in his stomach and pulled out a kunai, slicing off its leg. It wiggled Sasuke off of it and regrew the leg only for Naruto to come flying down with a Rasengan in hand.

It hit the Bunshin directly atop of his head and tore into it, sending water spewing everywhere. It reformed none the less and attempted to cleave the two of them in half, only for them to jump back to a safe distance.

"This clone of his; its slow. A lot slower than the original. You got a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Already puttin' it in action." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hmph!"

They looked at their Jonin sensei to see him attempting to yell orders to them. They knew what he was saying, but they didn't care much regardless.

"What's that Kakashi-san? You want us to continue fighting and attempt to free you from your prison? And did I hear you say that when we do, you will congratulate us on a job well done? Alright Kakashi-san we'll do it, but hold off on the congrats." Sasuke said cheekily.

Naruto ran at the Mizu Bunshin one more time, only for the unspeakable to happen.

He was cleaved in half. This would have sent everyone into shock and Sasuke felt his heart break until Naruto popped away.

Naruto appeared instantly next to Zabuza, slamming his foot into his face.

Kakashi was then freed from his trapping and followed up on Naruto's initial assault with a well-placed punch to Zabuza's face. Zabuza fell to the floor and Sasuke came down with his fist clenched.

"Konki Kobushi!" He hit Zabuza in the stomach, destroying the ground beneath them.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and walked over to the heavily winded shinobe, ready to take the life of the very powerful Mist Shinobe, only for a Senbon needle to come flying into Zabuza's neck, killing him instantly.

A shinobe wearing a face mask jumped into the scene and heaved the much larger and dead shinobe over his or her shoulder and turned to leave.

"I would like to thank you for your assistance in helping me apprehend Zabuza Momochi." The now identified boy said.

"You're welcome Shinobe-san. I'm glad I could have been of assistance." Kakashi said.

He felt woozy. Like that feeling you get after not drinking all day and then working out for hours in the hot summer sun. The sockets behind his eyes began to burn incredibly as he lost his balance and fell onto the floor with a thud. He passed out in bliss.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said running up to the rest of her group as the Mist Anbu walked off with the corpse of Zabuza.

"Funny, those are the only two words she's said all day." Sasuke said, noticing it only now.

"What the hell did you say Asshole." She said, punching Sasuke into the floor.

"Is your master alright?" Tazuna asked.

Sakura looked at her sensei with worry in her eyes. She leaned over him and placed her hands over him and began to commence her field diagnostics.

"He has severe chakra exhaustion." She said.

"He will be out for a while, but he'll live."

"Let's take him to the village now. We are only a few minutes away." Tazuna suggested.

They nodded as Naruto picked up their sensei and lugged the much larger man over his shoulder.

'**I know this is a bad time to be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Zabuza's not dead.**'

'What?! How?!'

'**That masked Shinobe is the one from earlier remember. You saw him, remember?**'

'What that makes things more complicated.'


	7. Calm before the Storm

_"Tou-san?"_

_ "Yes Kakashi-kun?"_

_ "Do you think I could be a great ninja like you?"_

_ The man looked at his son as his white, long hair blew backward. The wind picked up as knelt down to come into eye level with his son._

_ "If you fight and never give up, you can do anything."_

_ "Anything?"_

_ "You think I would lie to you?"_

_ "No Tou-san." Kakashi replied. _

_ The small masked boy scratched underneath his chin as his father looked at him with a smile on his face. The father lifted Kakashi into the sky, holding him up high, making Kakashi giggle happily._

_ "You want to go get something to eat?"_

_ Kakashi nodded, unable to speak from laughing so hard._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He felt very stiff; like a board of wood. His fingers felt cold and his lips where very dry. His head slowly rose up off his pillow as he felt blood rush to his head.

He honestly felt like he got his ass kicked. A feeling he knew all too well.

He swung his feet out of bed, as he rubbed his very soar temples. He felt his mask in the exact position that he had left it, meaning nobody touched it; hopefully.

His feet touched the floor, alerting him of the fact he was no longer wearing any shoes. He looked down at his clothes to notice that they had been changed.

'Who changed me?' He thought.

Generally when a shinobe is saved on a battle field, they are left with their close on because nobody wants to work through the blood and body damage. He may have felt pain, but he didn't fell any bruising, so he assumed some medical aid had been administered during his trip in the world of dreams.

In fact, he felt a lot better than he thought he would have been feeling when supercharging his body with electricity. Not his safest technique, but one of his most efficient.

He pushed himself up into standing position, feeling very wobbly. He started off with the basics, putting one foot after another. He felt his body loosen up as he began to reach the door. Turning the nob, he saw a kitchen with one Naruto Uzumaki stirring something in a pan over a stove.

"You're a very good ninja-san; where did you learn to cook?" came a voice.

Naruto turned his head, not stopping his stirring motion as the pan heated up just a little more.

"I had a friend that would come round and help me cook when I was way younger."

Kakashi cleared his throat, making Naruto jump slightly.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He shouted, forming a shadow clone as he went to dog tackle his Jonin Instructor. Kakashi seeing this coming, sidestepped to avoid the oncoming, bound to be a disaster collision.

Naruto's face skidded across the floor. He slowly got up smiling and rubbing the back of his head, a little embarrassed at his clumsiness. He noticed that his clone was having trouble staying functional with all the steam hitting it in the face.

'Didn't put a lot of chakra in that one anyway!'

"Sorry Sensei; got sidetracked" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He looked at the girl in the corner who was standing there awkwardly.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, this is Tsunami-chan!" He said teleporting over to the girl.

He grabbed her hand as she was still in a dumbfounded state, after seeing a small child move so fast. He teleported back, with Tsunami in hand.

` "Tsunami-chan, this is Kakashi-sensei, the greatest sensei in the world." He said as the two taller people shook hands.

"I'm going to go back to cooking! I'm making Nikujaga!" He said, focusing all of his attention on the meal in front of him.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He got some interesting students.

"I've heard a lot of stories from Naruto-san about you." Tsunami said, breaking Kakashi from his small; proud sensei; moment.

"Yeah, he tends to tell stories a lot. But most of them are; heavily; exaggerated." Kakashi said truthfully as he could.

She giggled, making Kakashi get this weird feeling in his stomach. He looked at the girl in front of him. She was his age by the looks of it.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Oh… Ummmm…. First thing that happened was papa came in with you three; by the way, your Naruto student seems very strong if he could carry you here."

He nodded. Naruto was a strong kid for his age.

"Then the pink haired girl; Sakura I think; stripped you to your underwear and did this weird ninja healing technique on you and then that dark broody kid put papa's spare pajamas on you."

Kakashi nodded.

"How long was I out?"

"Only nighttime yesterday. I'm surprised you got up so fast, I wouldn't have gotten up for a week; even if I wanted to!" She said, giggling at her own joke.

It was a cheesy joke. A 'Break the Ice' move from what Kakashi could tell.

"Well I've got to make sure my students don't get their selves in trouble. I am their Sensei after all."

She giggled once again, leaving another weird feeling in his stomach yet again.

"Thank you for saving my father Kakashi-san." She said.

Before he could react, she took a step forward, stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek.

She blushed as Kakashi rubbed that particular spot, wondering what happened.

"I've got to go and help at the soup kitchen in town, see you at lunch Kakashi-san." She said with a blush on her face. She ran off threw the door, disappearing from Kakashi's sight. The thought of her leaving out of the door left a terrible feeling, dwelling in the recesses of his gut.

'Probably just gas.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke looked at the deer in front of him, focusing sharply on it with a three tomoe Sharingan. He would use two but he didn't want to miss his only opportunity.

The deer bent forward and began to eat the grass, finally beginning to believe itself safe. It was terribly wrong on its assumption. You should never assume in a ninja ruled world.

Sasuke was almost glad that the beast felt peace at the moment, just like he would in the couple weeks to come, until the bridge was finished and/or Zabuza made his second strike

Naruto told them that Zabuza wasn't dead. If anyone else where to have told him that then he would have called them crazy, but since Naruto told him; even as crazy as he was; you could generally trust him on those kinds of assumptions. Even Sakura believed him; although she was fighting every fiber of her body to believe him. She was a medic after all, and they thought they knew anything; especially the cute ones.

He through a kunai directly at the deer's head as it hit the floor with a thud. It didn't see it coming. It was a simple death in which it deserved. The creature would never have to fear anything again. A lucky death if you asked Sasuke.

He jumped out of the tree and lugged the much larger animal over his shoulder like a feather and began to trudge back to the stump he found. He was going to cut it up and take some of the pieces to Naruto and take the rest to the soup kitchen.

Hopefully these couple months wouldn't end like the deer's; or maybe… Hopefully it would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto created a shadow clone; a much sturdier one mind you. He left it at home to continue grilling. Sasuke had come home with the deer meat. Usually you would use beef, but from the few hours he was in Nami, he saw how poor the populous was. No way were they going to have any cow to slaughter.

He felt like a good old fashioned walk through town would be a good way to clear his head a little. He saw a lot of pain and hopelessness wherever he looked. He didn't like it. it reminded him to much of…

He sighed loudly as he saw a little girl just sitting there, crying. Naruto turned to her and slowly walked forward. He bent forward and looked at her as she flinched at his close proximity.

"Why are you crying little girl?" He asked.

She sniffled and rubbed the snot away from underneath her nose. She looked away not wanting to look the much older boy in the eyes.

"N-nothing." She said, trying her hardest to show he wasn't interested in what he had.

"Nothing?" He bend forward closer to the little girl, making her cringe her eyes, expecting some form of pain.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that read 'Konpeito'. They were little star shaped candies that he loved to chew on from time to time.

He opened the bag and took out a handful and handed it to the little girl.

"Here, take some. There called Konpeito. I only started eating them a couple months ago, but they're delicious." He said.

She looked at Naruto, confusion evident on her face. He finally got to see her eyes. They were blue, much like his. She had red hair and a very intense stare. They resembled his in a way.

She was scared and he didn't need Kurama to tell either. You could see by the way she shook and how wide her eyes where when she looked at him.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to them. Promise." He said, smirking widely.

She giggled at him. He different and she could tell.

"Th-Thank you." She said, taking some of the candy from him and placed it in her mouth. She chewed quickly, with no form. She was scared someone was going to take it from her and he could tell. He was like that to.

"So what's your name little girl?" He asked.

She seemed shocked he would ask.

'Nobody asks for my name.'

She looked to the left and then to the right. She cupped her hand over to the side of her face, indicating she was going to whisper it.

He leaned forward, eager to learn her name.

"_Bachiko._" She whispered.

He smiled at her name. It was a pretty name that he liked.

"Well then, let me help you live up to that name of yours." He said, picking her up off of the floor.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked.

"No sir." She said, still holding her hand.

"Well you can share mine." He said.

She looked at him, like he was some kind of and angel. A tear was threatening to break from her eye and roll down her cheek if she didn't have some form of pride.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be Hokage one day, and now you can share my name." He said looking up happily.

"From now on you can be called Bachiko Uzumaki!" He said loudly.

She felt a lot stronger then she had ever felt before. It was the first time anyone had ever talked to her like that before.

"C-can I be H-Hokajee too?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled at her mispronunciation. She was like him, only she would get that break she deserved.

"Of course! We can both be Hokage together!" He told her.

She smiled, rubbing the now forming tears off of her cheeks. He looked at her funny.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to be a-a Baby."

"A baby?" He got on one knee to get into eye level with her.

"I think it's really brave to cry when you're sad."

He said she was brave. He may not have known it, but he just changed a life. She felt every cold and lonely feeling fall off of her shoulders making her a thousand pounds lighter.

"Thank you." She said.

She smiled at him. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled, but if she ever had, it didn't feel nearly as good as it felt for her right now or she would have remembered.

"You got someplace to stay tonight?" Naruto asked.

He knew what her answer was going to be but he asked anyway.

"No sir." She said.

"Alright than, you can stay with me until I can find you someplace to stay, how does that sound?" He asked.

She nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Follow me than!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Nikujaga began to sizzle finally. You couldn't just cook this kind of food fast. You had to slow fry the meat. Especially if it was deer meat. You it just wouldn't taste right if you cooked it too fast. Sometimes it would taste like straight potato if not allowed to ooze into the other ingredients.

Naruto came back with Bachiko and with a little smooth talk; sucking up; he was able to allow her to stay over for the meal. Everyone sat on their knees at the low rise table, waiting for the food to get there at some point. Everyone was at the table. Even Tsunami's depressing son was there, sitting next to the newly crowned Uzumaki.

"Almost done you guys! You're lucky I always pack potatoes or we would have probably eaten Ramen, which in all honesty doesn't sound half bad right now." Naruto said to himself.

"Ramen always sounds 'not to bad' when your around." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto yelled back, making everyone (besides Inari) laugh.

"Dinner is served!" He shouted, forming a couple shadow clones to take the food to every individual.

He sat at his own respective area at the table and they all said thanks and dug in. It was good, surprisingly. Someone with no fashion sense able to cook was quite impressive. Especially a loud one.

Naruto finished early and went straight to storytelling.

"It started off on a cold night. I had just finished training with the Hokage. It was a hard spar that Jiji didn't know would come out in my victory. I was heading on home when I heard a scream. It was a princess!" Naruto shouted.

His hands began to motion through the story as everyone looked at him, humor evident in their eyes.

"Then I was like, 'Take this! Super Awesome Ninja Punch!' He didn't even stand a chance. He knocked him all the way to the other side of the village. The princess was smitten. I don't know if it was my good looks or if it was my skills that had smitten her, but she immediately asked for my hand." Naruto said.

Most people would know it was a lie, but to Bachiko; it was the realist story she had ever heard. You could tell by the fire in his eyes that it wasn't thought of off the top of his head. It meant something to him, like a literal retelling of his life, with heavy exaggeration.

Inari was about to say something until Bachiko spoke up.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Her name was Hinata! Oh boy was she pretty." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Do you still know her?"

"Yup. Where not married, but I know one day we will. Once I become Hokage! She'll notice me again I swear." He said, his voice calming ever so slightly.

You could see the determination in his eyes. It was like looking at the sun. Unwavering and concise.

'Hokage? I don't know what that is, but when Gato kills these idiots they'll see…' Inari thought.

Naruto told a few more stories until everyone finished up their food and Naruto and surprisingly Kakashi, helped clean up the dishes. Once they were done, everyone said goodnight and headed to their rooms.

Bachiko was offered a room by Tsunami. She would stay with Inari, much to his disappointment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bachiko was in one of Naruto's sleeping bags. She was looking at the back of Inari's head. He wasn't a very happy child from what she could tell.

"Hey Bachiko you awake?" Inari asked.

"H-Hai." She responded quietly back.

"Can you believe those ninja?"

"Huh?"

He turned around to look at her in the face.

"Yeah. The nerve of them to come to our homeland and expect us to think they can take on Gato."

"I-I think they can." She replied.

One of his eyebrows rose. It was the kind of look someone received when they said something really stupid.

"How do you know?" He asked.

He's seen Bachiko on the streets before. She was always alone, always crying. He had asked her to play once before but she had ignored him and went back to sulking. It was surprising to hear her speak openly, so he allowed her to proceed.

"I don't know a-about the rest b-but Naruto knows what it's like I-I think."

"What would he know?"

"I don't know w-what he knows but his eyes tell me he knows… He knows what it's like." She said.

She felt courage seep into her body for that moment.

"You think so?"

"Hai!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi opened his eyes as his 'Sixth Sense' went off; alerting him that someone was outside of his tent. He pulled a Kunai out from underneath his pillow and walked over to the flap of the tent. He was able to see the silhouette.

He quickly jerked the tent open and placed a Kunai to the person's neck. His eyes widened seeing who it was.

"Tsunami-san?"

"S-Sorry, I-I…" She turned to leave, feeling failure in her gut.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her quick escape departure.

"You don't need to leave. I wasn't going to sleep anyways. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

She looked at him, a blush forming on her cheeks. She thought it was a stupid thing to ask a shinobe.

"Do you think that we'll make survive; you know…" She asked.

He looked at her funny for a moment, not truly understanding the question. He thought it over for a moment until he came to an easy to reach conclusion.

"If anyone can, my team and I can keep this bridge protected."

"But Gato; he's not like most men." She said as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Most men aren't like other men." Kakashi said.

He smirked at her and brought her into a hug. It seemed like it was what she needed. She snaked her arms around his torso as she let tears soak down his shirt. He rubbed her back in a comforting circular pattern.

She looked up at him and reached up, cupping her hands over his face. Her hands where warm as their heat permeated through his mask. She pulled down his mask and brought her lips to his. The slightly touched, sending a jolt down Kakashi's back.

She pushed him into the tent and zipped it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bachiko means Happy child. I hope you guys like the chapter. Longest one so far. I have so many plans for this story and I can't wait until you guys get to see them! I thought It would be nice to have a happy chapter before the pain that is the next chapter. Don't hate me!**


	8. Power vs Power!

**Was sup you guys. I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. Now watch, from now on, everywhere you look you will see my writing skills as I thicken the plot.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Come on Hinata-chan, you can do it!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically._

_ Hinata, pulled with all of her might as sweat rolled down her forehead. Her favorite Orange dress was all muddy. It didn't matter though because she was with Naruto. _

_ "Here let me help you the rest of the way." Naruto said, pulling her up._

_ They were in a tree. A very big tree in fact. It was said to be the first tree Hashirama ever created for Konoha. On the base of the trunk it read 'H loves M". It was a pretty cool place to think. _

_ "Wow Naruto-kun, when did you find this place?" Hinata asked, wiping some of the dirt off of her dress. Naruto smiled at her. One of those smiles not many people have the opportunity to see from him. It wasn't toothy or cocky, it was just a smile. She loved those the most._

_ He disappeared instantly in a crack of Orange. He reappeared in front of her with his nose touching hers. He had something behind his back but Hinata was way too flustered to notice. Her face was completely red has she felt his soft, rhythmic breathing, caress her face. _

_ "I found it when I went looking for this." He said taking a step backward._

_ He held in front of him a bag of Cinnamon Buns._

_ "Only found the store this morning, but I tried to find it in the forest cause I thought they hid it in the forest to make me mad or something._

_ "T-Thank you." She managed to mutter out, taking the buns from Naruto's hand. _

_ "I like it when you talk like that." He said, not really thinking about what he was saying._

_ She felt too much blood flow to her head as she fell over, knocked out. _

_ "Hinata-chan!" He said smiling a little._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes, looking over at a seal on the floor. He placed his hand on it, making and alarm clock appear out of it.

It read 11:40.

"OH SHI-" He got up quickly, not really going through any kind of morning routine, making him fall back on his butt, not allowing him to finish his cuss. He rubbed his butt and got back up. Why hadn't anyone woken him? He would have assumed Sasuke would have at least.

He quickly rummaged through his close, sliding on what he always wore. He tied his headband around his head and he felt Kurama pump his veins with chakra. Not a lot, just enough to get to the bridge.

'**Better get over their quickly, your friends are in danger.**'

"Right!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood opposite of the masked Karyuudo Shinobe. Not really a real Karyuudo Shinobe, but he looked like a hunter. That's what they were called in the Mist; Karyuudo. It was supposed to instill fear into their enemies, but unfortunately for this fake one, it was pretty damn hard to scare him.

"Please surrender Konoha Shinobe, I do not wish for anyone to get hurt." The masked boy spoke.

"Fat chance Faker. You aren't going to stop me from doing anything, nobody can." He said, activating his Mangekyou.

"Your sensei has the same eyes as you, does he not?"

"Yeah what do you care huh?" Sasuke asked.

"I am just perturbed, for neither of you will be making it out of this fight alive." The hunter spoke.

Sasuke could feel a little worry work its way into his system as he imagined what the fight between his sensei and Zabuza would look like. He could already see the chakra fluctuations breaking through the thick lining of the mist. Hopefully this guy wasn't as strong.

"What is your name?" The hunter asked.

"You first." Sasuke said.

He heard a small chuckle come from the boy in front of him.

"My name is Haku."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Haku reached behind himself, throwing a flurry of Senbon at Sasuke.

Sasuke countered with a jump into the air and throwing kunai at the Senbon wielder. Haku ran forward, avoiding it easily. He attempted to punch a descending Sasuke but his hand was grabbed by the defensive Uchiha who began to run through one handed hand seals.

Haku followed suit with some of her own as they spoke at the same time.

"Katon: Kasai Kasui!"

"Hyōton: Aisu Hitonomi."

A stream of fire hit a completely chilled wall of air as it slowly turned into nothing. Sasuke jumped back, landing a couple feet away from his enemy.

"You're very talented Uchiha; it is a shame that you will have to die soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi jumped out of the way to avoid his head being severed off. Zabuza stood prone in a special Kenjutsu stance in which he could fully utilize his swords. They were different this time. Instead of two separate swords, they were combined at the hilt to form one.

Kakashi was pretty sure that fell under the lines of CHEATING! But wasn't about to complain about it. Kakashi remained the same in level as he did the last time they fought but Zabuza for some unknown reason was much stronger than before.

Zabuza quickly went through some hand seals at a blinding speed.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!"

A bullet of pure liquid oozed out between the folds of his mask and shot out at Kakashi at an incredible speed.

"Doton: Tsuchi Shi-rudo."

Kakashi reached into the ground and pulled out a block of earth quickly. It deflected the water bullet with ease. Kakashi made the makeshift earth shield spin as he threw it at his masked enemy.

Zabuza brought his head back and then shot it forward, smashing the earth shield instantly.

"You didn't think that you were the only person who could augment their body now did you?" Zabuza asked, clearly smirking through his mask.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. His Sharingan hadn't been spinning for very long, but he could still feel the strain of using it. It wasn't like last week. It was much more complicated to keep up and he hadn't the faintest clue as to why.

"Feeling winded Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

'Why would he…'

"The Mist!" Kakashi exclaimed loudly.

"That's right. As long as this mist remains in the air, your chakra will be syphoned and released harmlessly into the air. I made it myself."

"Dammit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was it even legal to be this fast? This was one of the thoughts that went through Sasuke's head as he fought the much faster Shinobe in front of him. It was like fighting Naruto, only harder. You could read Naruto, but you couldn't really read this guy.

He felt a Senbon enter into his back. Fifth one of the day, lucky him.

"You are experienced in fighting someone with my speed, I can tell. But you have never truly fought someone with my level of skill." Haku said matter-o-fact.

"Skill is for chumps. If you've got a good heart then you should be able to pull through anything."

"Who told you that?"

"A friend of mine." Sasuke replied smirking.

He sent chakra into his back, shooting the Senbon onto the floor.

Haku was impressed. Not many had that particular amount of chakra control and even less had that much chakra.

"It has been a good fight. Unfortunately, you will not survive my next move."

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nobody has."

Haku did a few hand seals.

"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi felt an influx of chakra.

"Your student is as good as dead now Kakashi." Zabuza said confidently.

"My apprentice is just a little too much for your little brat to handle." He said.

Another chakra made its presence known.

'Dammit, that other little brat has come. Hang in their Haku.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nobody has ever escaped my mirrors alive."

"You already said that." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Haku's reflection could be seen in every resounding mirror.

"It's useless to try and follow me; your eyes aren't nearly as fast as I am." Haku said.

"A man can try am I right?" Sasuke asked.

Haku was about to respond when a flash of Orange appeared right in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke-teme."

"Teme? You haven't called me that since our second year in the academy."

"Thought I would bring it back ya know?"

"I'm sorry that you two have just reunited but I should inform your friend of your unfortunate situation."

"Hey I remember you from a couple days ago! I nearly hit you with a kunai!" Naruto shouted.

He said nothing in response.

"Hey Sasuke, you think you can update me on this dude?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was about to answer no but a Senbon answered for him. It penetrated the side of his neck.

"Dude, right to the jugular!" Naruto shouted, laughing. Naruto took double the amount in his own.

'Karma…' Naruto thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat next to Tazuna who was bleeding incredibly badly. She needed to stop it. He took a stab to his stomach; a bad place to take one. When one is stabbed in the stomach your acids flow freely, no longer being held by the stomach lining. If left it will seep into the blood, poisoning it.

She began to sow the stomach with her chakra and attempt to coax her body into creating more blood cells in hopes of diluting the acid.

"It'll be alright Tazuna-san. You're going to be alright." Sakura attempted to reassure.

"W-W-w-w-w-we n-n-n-n-n"

"Don't worry; once my team takes care of Zabuza and his apprentice, you'll probably already be patched up and good as new!" Sakura said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Tazuna sputtered out something incoherent as blood soaked out from his mouth.

'I don't need to be a medic Nin to know that this isn't good…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke both resembled porcupines with the amount of needles protruding out of their backs. Sasuke was panting heavily as he couldn't shoot any out from his back.

"Let's try it again!" Naruto shouted. He was much less winded then his Uchiha counterpart.

"N-Naruto! We've tried hitting them with our attacks as much as we can! (Cough)Your Rasengan! My (Cough) Amaterasu!"

"Oh stop it now; we've still got some good ones left in us!" Naruto said confidently.

'How is he still able to be so positive. Where going to die.'

"I'm sorry but I can't keep on fighting you with minimum capacity as I have." Haku said.

He didn't want anyone to die but whatever he could do to make Zabuza-sama's life easier, he would. Even if it meant destroying everything he held close to him.

"Oujou Kara Senbon." Everyone of Haku's reflections stuck the same pose as hundreds of Senbons appeared in each of their hands.

They were all thrown simultaneously.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, who refused to move. Why wouldn't he move? He could leave the cage at any moment in time, but he didn't.

'He doesn't want me to die alone.' Sasuke said.

Without thinking, Sasuke jumped at Naruto and took him onto the floor. Needles shredded through his back. He felt… Cold.

Naruto looked at his best friend in the eyes. They began to lose color and light.

"Why?"

"I knew you weren't going to leave me, so (cough) I took action."

His Sharingan was long gone. He breathed out, no longer breathing in again.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his now gone friend a couple times, not believing it to be true. Naruto felt hopeless. He wasn't even strong enough to save the ones close to him; again.

He felt chakra surge through his system as he pushed his limp teammate off of him. He felt his skin go warm as everything got brighter.

'**So this Is the power of the Rikudou Sennin? I haven't felt this power for over a thousand years.**'

"So you want to fight huh?"

Every Senbon in his body shot out, imbedding into the floor.

Before Haku could think, he was grabbed by his mask and thrown onto the floor. Haku's ultimate jutsu had just been countered within a millisecond.

He craned his head to see the mirror he had occupied himself in had shattered. He pulled himself up off of the floor and sprinted as fast as he could over to another one but found a fist lodged into his stomach.

'Where is this power coming from?' Haku thought.

All of the mirrors shattered simultaneously with only Naruto standing in the center of the ice glass.

He was completely on fire with chakra. It was as if someone covered him in gasoline and took a match to him. Except much more beautiful.

Naruto looked over himself. Orange fire. It suited him.

Haku ran at Naruto with a kunai in hand which he had slipped out of his cloak.

An arm of chakra came out of Naruto's back in the form of a fist. It rammed right into Haku full force.

Haku skidded backwards until he came to a full stop. He slowly brought himself up off of the floor. His legs where shaky from such a hard hit.

His masked shattered off of his face.

"You killed my best friend." Naruto said, as if still not believing it himself.

He teleported right next to a dazed Haku, kunai in hand. He pressed it to Haku's neck.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Naruto asked.

"You should."

Naruto's eyes widened at Haku's response.

"I'm a broken tool now." Haku took a slow, dragged out breath between his busted teeth.

"Shinobe are tools to be used and now that I am broken, I serve no purpose. Kill me now Uzumaki-san."

He felt the kunai fall from his neck as the light that Naruto was emanating off of him dulled into nothingness.

"What would I gain from doing that?"

"It will make what your friend did meaningful."

"But it won't bring him back. Killing you will only make me a quitter. I have morals that I alone follow," He took a long drag of cold misted air.

"and if I don't, who will?" Naruto asked.

"How?" Haku asked simply.

"Huh?"

"How are you able to stop yourself. Don't you want to kill me?"

"Not anymore. If I kill you, then I won't be able to forgive you. That's how you heal." Naruto said simply.

He turned away and headed over to the body of his fallen comrade. He placed his hands on Sasuke and shot chakra into him to get all the needles out of him.

'**Kit! I feel life! He has to be alive!**'

A tear met Naruto's eye as he lifted his friend up.

"Your right." Haku called after him.

Naruto turned around to see the smiling Haku.

"I'm glad you spared me. Now I can use my life for something more useful." Haku said simply.

Naruto looked at him funny before Haku disappeared from his sight. He felt something inside of his gut. Something new, yet familiar.

The mist faded as Naruto turned his head to see Kakashi. His sensei's hand had struck right through Haku's body.

"Haku!"

Naruto was surprised to hear Zabuza shout.

Haku slumped over Kakashi's forearm with a smile on his perfectly bloodied face. The feeling inside of Naruto's stomach faded with Haku's life. It made him want to barf.

'**You felt it didn't you?** **Loss.**'

Kakashi pulled his arm out of Haku. He was surprised; Naruto could tell. He walked over to them.

A dead Tazuna was being held by Sakura. She was crying over the dead man. Blood fell around his body in a pool.

Zabuza screamed at Kakashi. He was alone yet again.

Naruto heard clapping. He turned around to see bandits everywhere. In the front was a fat short man. In one hand he held a bottle, in the other a girl.

"Father!" It was Tsunami.

Naruto placed Sasuke back onto the floor. It had to be Gato. He had tied a chain around Tsunami's neck. Tears stains had marred her beautiful face. Her pants had been torn so she only had a shirt to hide her shame.

Naruto felt rage. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Gato you dirty bastard!" Zabuza yelled.

The ex-Mist Shinobe ran at Gato full speed with his double edged cleaver in hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Gato said drinking the vial of liquid.

He pushed Tsunami into the bandits who grabbed her willingly with hands of greed.

"Now wa**tch as I show you not to ****piss me off!**" Gato began to transform right in front of them. One of his arms grew three times their own length.

It swatted the charging Zabuza into the water.

"**I cannot be stopped. I will rule this land forever and I don't care what anyone tells me.**" His voice sounded like a cross between a fat man and death itself.

Kakashi took a step forward shakily as Gato began to transform more and more before him.

Gato's muscles began to bulge uncontrollably as began to grow. Soon the fat man known as Gato was no more. In his place was a giant. A man that stood ten feet into the air as you could feel his KI leak into their hearts.

Kakashi charged at 'Gato' full speed as chakra leaked into his hands. He was going in for a Raikiri.

His extended hand hit Gato's chest and bent. His hand snapped under the momentum as he howled in pain.

Gato picked up the masked shinobe with one hand.

"**You shinobe are a troublesome lot.**" Gato said with a smirk.

"Kakashi-san; I'm sorry!" Tsunami yelled.

He looked at her. A bandit was groping her breast, as she was unable to fight back.

Villagers had come to see. It was a horrible sight as they watched in horror at what these people would do and what Gato had become.

"Mom!" Inari yelled.

Naruto turned to the crowd. People where crying. Inari was being held back by someone as he scanned them.

Bachiko was crying. He felt like a failure to her. Why couldn't he move? He was useless.

Tsunami began to gag. An item slipped out of her mouth. It was a button. She stepped on it.

Fire engulfed her, the bandits and Gato simultaneously. The bridge shook heavily.

The fire began to fade. Gato looked unfazed as he continued to hold onto a slowly losing consciousness Kakashi.

"**That little whore tried to kill me! Now I have to get more men.**" Gato said aloud as he threw Kakashi away.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura cried. Tears hit the floor.

"**NOW THAT I AM OUT OF MEN. WHO WOULD LIKE TO REPLACE THEM?**" Gato yelled into the crowd.

Men looked on nervously. Women and children shivered. It would seem like a very cheesy thing for someone to step forward but fear did that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto closed his eyes. When he opened them he noticed he stood in a field. Naruto looked around and noticed a cage made completely of wood.

"**Let me show you my side of the world.**" Kurama spoke through the cage. He was a massive white fox with red archaic designs chiseled into his fur.

His giant paw reached through the cage in the form of a fist.

Naruto took a few steps forward. The ultimate form of a bond between jinchuuriki and Bijuu. A simple fist bump.

Naruto's fist connected with the giant paw of Kurama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"N**O!**"

Chakra exploded everywhere. It was white and hot. It burned the bridge as all of the spectators had to cover their eyes so as to not be blinded.

Naruto's skin began to peel off as blood clotted around him. It created a sphere around him as it slowly purified to white.

The sphere dissolved revealing a white blob of white chakra. It began to take shape as it grew arms and legs. Four tails sprouted from its rear as its ears protruded from its head. A black mask formed over its face as it split with pure gold taking the form of mouth and eyes.

"**REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!**" It couldn't speak, only scream.

It stood and glared down the bulky man and ran at him. It seemed not too fast but every step it took cratered the floor. It couldn't take definite shape as its limps began to grow and shrink as it ran at Gato.

"**What the Hell!?**" Gato yelled.

He brought his fist in an attempt to punch it but the beast connected as well as they both stood their ground from the resounding shock wave which knocked many of the weaker civilians down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone get back!" Sakura yelled as she picked up Sasuke and Kakashi and slung them over her shoulders through pure adrenaline alone.

She began to herd the civilians away from the battle scene.

'Is this really Naruto?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**You're pretty tough whatever you are.**"

The beast's fist took shape of a circle as it engulfed Gato's hand. It picked the much larger man up off of the floor and slammed him back down as Gato was unable to do anything. It repeated the process as it yelled.

The wave village shook from the force. It was relentless in its abuse.

Gato; finally getting over the shock; began to pry the beast off of him. Once he did, he jumped back and gathered momentum as he ran at it.

He punched it in the gut and grabbed it by its leg and head attempting to tear it in half. White chakra ran out of its back, taking shape of the original and punched Gato away into the river.

Gato yelled into the sky as he came back up for air. He climbed back onto the bridge.

The beast was attempting to split in two as the one on top placed its hands on the lower half and pushed, freeing its legs.

It ran at Gato like the original. They began to clash as the original screeched into the air as bubbles of pure chakra fell into the sky.

The clone grabbed Gato and held him in place from the back. It transformed into a block, still holding Gato's hands and feet as he tried desperately to escape.

It began to collect the chakra into the form of a ball and condense it with its tails. It shattered the earth around it as it grabbed it with its hands. It condensed further into a ball easily able to grab.

It reared its hands back still holding the ball back and threw it forward, releasing it from its grip.

"**RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The ball made its way to him like a rocket.

"**I won't die!**"

It connected.

Everything was engulfed in pure white. Neither the bridge nor the water stood any chance as it was completely obliterated. The only thing left was scarred land.

The chakra on the beast peeled of leaving a red and burned Naruto in its place as he fell onto the floor.

He should have felt like a hero. He defeated Gato so why not at least feel joy. He felt defeated; defeated and alone.

He wouldn't let anything like this happen again.

His eyes closed as he felt his mind drift into the world of darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The villagers heard and saw the resounding destruction. Sakura had already healed both Kakashi and Sasuke. She had found Zabuza and patched him up as well. She was a medic Nin and that was her job.

They headed over to the fight scene only to see a red Naruto and land spanning for mile.

People were too shocked to speak. Not only had the blonde kid defeated Gato, but he created a land bridge. The river couldn't flow through it.

"Naruto!" A little girl yelled. It was Bachiko.

She ran at Naruto and fell on top of him, crying. She could fell his heart shutter through his rib cage.

"Thank you Naruto."

Sakura came up to the two of them. Bachiko got up as Sakura began to heal his skin cells through the use of chakra.

Today could have gone better, but it was good enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oujou Kara Senbon definition- Death By Senbon: This technique is what its name implies. It hits every vital part of the body with Senbon, killing everything. A-Rank

Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou definition- Demonic arts: Crystal Ice Mirrors: This technique allows someone to enter into mirrors of ice like a portal and quickly exchange. Unranked

Doton: Tsuchi Shi-rudo definition- Water Style: Water Bullet: This technique allows the user to shoot a bullet of pure water at their enemies. B-rank.


	9. Heading Home!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. They really do inspire me to write more!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"See you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out._

_ "Bye Naruto-kun!" She called back._

_ Naruto and Hinata turned their own separate ways as she headed home and Naruto headed over to the place where he put his bed, an old, cheap, apartment._

_ He didn't mind much, as long as he got to see Hinata-chan tomorrow. It was a nice feeling that he got when he thought of her. He may be in love now that he thought about it. At least he hoped so. If he could fall in love with anyone then he wanted to fall for Hinata Hyuga._

_ Naruto smirked to himself, imagining himself with her. They would grow to be like One hundred and fifty years old and sit on the porch of his Super Awesome Hokage Mansion eating ramen with her. Their grandkids would ask questions about their awesome escapades of awesomeness._

_ His thoughts where interrupted by someone grabbing him around his mouth. The hand pulled him into an alley way_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto groggily opened his eyes. He was sore all over. He hated being sore. Sure it was a sign of hard-work, but there was a limit to how sore he wanted to be. He pushed himself out of his bed as he rubbed his arms and legs.

'**You should thank your female teammate for healing up your burns. I was unaware how much chakra your skin could take from leakage.**'

'Sakura-chan? Yeah, I guess I will.' Naruto replied.

Kurama could tell what his host was feeling. He could feel emotions but he didn't need to with Naruto. You could just tell.

'**Don't beat yourself up about it. There was nothing you could have done about Haku and Tsunami.**'

'Sure doesn't feel like it.' He forced himself out of bed and his feet plopped onto the floor. He limped out of the room he was in. Someone must have offered them lodging. He would have to ask Sakura how to get rid of the soreness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi stood in front of a grave stone. It read Tsunami. He felt the tears trickle down his face as he thought about what she had done. He remembered how she told him about the bomb. She had bought it with what little money she had.

He asked her what she was going to do with it and she told him 'just in case.' He should have at least guessed.

It wasn't really his fault that she did that. He couldn't have possibly known, but that's what you do when you fall in love. You blame yourself for mistakes. You beat yourself up.

He had his hand expertly rapped by Sakura earlier. If it wasn't for Naruto and his use of the Nine Tails, he would have probably been killed as well.

He had seen that potion before. Minato-Sensei had fought against someone who had used it before. It was dangerous, but so was the Nine Tails.

His hand throbbed just thinking about it. Whatever attack Naruto had used in that form must have been something.

He felt more tears stream down his eye. He pulled out his book Icha-Icha paradise and opened it up to the front page. It was where the author was meat to sign but instead it had names.

Obito Uchiha

Rin Nohara

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki

Sakumo Hatake

They were all written in blood.

He bit his finger and put one more name on the blank page. Tsunami. She had no last name. A last name was a luxury that she was not given.

He loved her.

It only recently occurred to him that he did. He was pretty sure he would have married her when he retired. Became a dad or some cheesy happy ending that he saw all the time in movies.

He closed his book and placed his head on the tombstone and muffled an apology before getting up and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was hurting. Not his body but his pride. That's what happened when you got your ass kicked. Especially to a hot guy. Yeah he thought it. He was a pretty attractive mist shinobe with a very feminine sounding voice and a pretty face. He wasn't gay or anything, he was just telling it how he saw it.

Now he was bed ridden and bored. Don't forget defeated. It made him feel lost and useless, like when Itachi killed his family and believe it or not, this was probably worse. At least he knew he couldn't beat Itachi, but he was sure he could beat that she-male Haku. Alas, he lost horribly, only for Naruto to bail him out.

He got out of bed and went to look for Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was setting up a very large pool of ice. Her boys had got their asses royally beat and the best way to deal with that was icing. A ninja's secrete trick.

It sucked to ice, especially the way shinobe did it, but it helped. For an average person they would sit in a bath of ice and water up to their stomach for about ten minutes and get out. It worked for civilians, but they were shinobe and everything they did had to be much more extreme.

She had a very large pool about eleven feet deep, full of ice water. She was pretty sure it was below freezing. This was the best way (she read) to recover for shinobe.

Naruto came in first complaining about being sore. He wasn't his usual self. All he would be in their complaining for about an hour, but this time he stated his complaint and sat down in the corner, a dark cloud hovering over his head.

Sasuke came in second, angsty. His glare could level a mountain and she didn't like it. He sneered at her and sat down far away from those two.

Kakashi came in next. He looked around with a red puffy eye and attempted to leave but was stopped by an infuriated Sakura.

"KAKASHI HATAKE! YOU STAY IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND SIT DOWN!" She shrieked.

Everyone looked at her with interest in their eyes. Kakashi did as he was told.

"I made a bath for you guys and you're going to get in it! Do you understand?" She shouted.

She wasn't looking for an argument and she didn't get one.

They undressed into only their underwear, while Kakashi kept his mask on but removed his headband, showing hi Sharingan.

Naruto stuck his toe in and recoiled. It was freezing. He was about to protest but was stopped with a very enraged feminine glare. He gulped and got in, shuddering instantly.

The other two had similar reactions to it. They all held on to the corner as they remained still. It was cold as hell!

"No holding on. You're going to keep yourselves afloat until I tell you to get out." She told them.

They paled, pushing off and into the center of the ice pool. They had to move to stay afloat which made it a thousand times colder.

"I know you guys are feeling down, I understand. It sucks doesn't it? To come all the way here and lose more than you gained." She asked. They nodded.

"When I say down, I want you to pull yourselves to the bottom and come back up. Alright?" They all nodded.

It sounded more like an exercise than anything, but they weren't medic Nin so what would they know?

"Down!"

They did as they were commanded and pulled themselves down to the bottom. It was hard just getting down. Once they got back to the top, they were freezing.

"It sucks to come here and lose right? I know; it sucks for me too. Down."

They went back down and pushed back up. Once they reached the threshold, they gasped for air. They were getting tired and it hadn't even been a minute.

"Don't you hate it when you don't get what you want? I do. When I lose I get this bad feeling in my mouth that tastes like armpit, am I right?" They nodded, shivering heavily.

"Down." They went down.

It was cold, but quiet. It let them think a little as they dragged themselves to the bottom. If it wasn't so cold they would probably have enjoyed it a little.

They came back up. Their bodies began to turn red from the blood pumping into their bodies.

"Well that happens. Sometimes we lose and there is nothing we can do about it. Down."

They went down and back up. Their eyes burned under the strain.

"Sometimes we lose just for the sole reason of learning. You can't learn through success right?" They shook out a nod.

They would have said something in complaint but they were pretty sure their words would go in vain and they would waist more precious energy then they already have.

"Hold yourselves up for the rest so you can hear me talk." She ordered.

They did as they were told.

"I know you guys hate it when you lose. I hate it too, believe me." She started.

"Kakashi-sensei. You hated it when Tsunami did that horrible thing on the bridge, and don't even deny it. You two where the loudest couple I've ever heard in my life two nights ago."

Kakashi wanted to sink to the bottom to hide his sorrow. His students didn't need to see it but he would bear through it and swallow his shame.

"You hated it when Haku turned you into a pincushion and Naruto had to jump in to save you Sasuke-san." She said.

Sasuke was too cold to retort. They must have been in there for at least twenty minutes.

"And you felt completely useless didn't you Naruto. I saw you freeze up when Kakashi-sensei was thrown around like a rag doll." Right on the nail.

"I felt horrible too. When Tazuna died in my hands, under my care, I felt like a wannabee. I tried my hardest to save him and told him everything would be alright. It wasn't alright." She said simply.

"But that happens when you sign up to be a Shinobe. You can't let it eat you up because then you won't recover. It will eat you up and spit you out and you'll feel no better than when you started."

They thought it over with what little energy they had to fend off the cold. It was getting numb in fact. They weren't really cold and shivery anymore.

"But don't get me confused. I didn't put you in the ice pool to just give you a talk. I made it because you guys fought hard yesterday and there is no doubt in my mind that you guys are incredibly achy. Ice helps with that. When you push yourselves, your muscles tear and heal. That's how we build them, but it still hurts. The best way for a shinobe to deal with the damage that is done to their muscular system is to ice." She told them.

"It not only helps with muscles but it helps ease your minds. Once you get into the numb stage, your brain dopamine will release in part of the pleasure circuit, a part called the striatum. This helps focus the mind."

They nodded. No longer shivering.

"Now I want you guys to stay in there for another ten minutes and then get out. No training afterword or else I'll have to make you ice again." She told them.

She left, not waiting for a response. She had to go talk to some villagers about Zabuza now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zabuza sat in front of a whole group of villagers.

"So let me get this straight. You want to make a Hidden Village right here in the wave and you want me to lead it?" Zabuza asked, scratching underneath his chin with one of the hilts of his sword.

"Hai!" Spoke one of them.

It was like talking to a giant shape. You couldn't strike up a conversation with anyone individually because if you did, the rest would feel left out.

"Give me a good reason, and it better not be some guilt trip Bullshit cause I don't wanna hear any of it." Zabuza said simply.

All of them stood in the town square as Zabuza sat cross legged in front of them. Sakura told him he would have to make a choice no less than five minutes ago. She was a smart girl so he gave her the benefit of the doubt and listened.

The villagers where at a loss for words. They had absolutely no legit reason for him except try and make him guilty. After all, he did try and kill them earlier. They needed a Shinobe village to stop another Gato from ever existing again. They couldn't allow it.

"Cause it's the right thing to do." Came a squeak.

Zabuza looked into the crowd to find who had said that. A little girl with red hair stepped forward.

"What do you know about 'the right thing to do'?" Zabuza asked mockingly.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke.

"Because we need this so that people like Gato won't come back." She said simply.

"Why should I care?" Zabuza asked.

He was intrigued. She wasn't part of this shape; he could tell by the way that everyone was looking at her.

"Naruto-Niisan and his team didn't ask that when they healed you!" She shouted.

He flinched at her tone.

"Yeah! And I don't think you should either." Came another voice.

It was from a boy this time. He stepped out of the crowd, revealing himself. He wore a green and white fisherman's hat.

"What are your two names?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm Inari and this is Bachiko." Inari said.

Realization hit him like a brick to the face.

"You're the kid whose mom nuked all those Bandits!" Zabuza exclaimed.

Inari felt uneasy under everyone's looks. Sure his mom did that, but that's not how he wanted everyone to remember her for.

"Her name was Tsunami, and she was a nice lady." Bachiko said simply.

She sounded so innocent the way she talked.

"Tsunami huh. She was pretty badass if what I heard was true. Blew up almost everyone. She's your mom?"

Inari nodded.

"Alright then. You got yourselves a Kage." Zabuza said getting up.

He placed his swords on his back and scratched his butt in a lazy manner. He was a Kage now, all he really had to do was think of a name.

"From this day forward I shall be known as the Subetakage!" He said hands into the air.

He expected cricket sounds but got loud applause. This was going to be way better than he thought it would be.

"Zabuza; Zabuza; Zabuza!" They chanted.

He smiled from behind his mask.

"What should we call it?" Bachiko asked.

"Kena."

It was a good day to be Zabuza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke remained under the frozen water to see who was better at holding their breaths. It reminded them of back when they were young. Naruto had missed these competitions. More than he realized.

He remembered when the competitions had first come about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hey teme watch this!" Naruto shouted forming his hands into a seal._

_ "Hn."_

_ "Bushin!" Out popped two dying clones._

_ "That was a failure. Just like you." The other boy said simply._

_ "Hey what the hell would you know Sasuke-Teme!?" Naruto shrieked. _

_ Sasuke was about to retort with something snappy until he felt a fist imbed into his face, knocking him into the sand. They were in the park and Sasuke's fan girls were surprised by Naruto's act of severe violence. _

_ He held him down and beat him in the face a couple more times without anyone stopping him. _

_ "Don't talk to me like you're better than me because you're an Uchiha! Cause you're not! Ya Understand?" Naruto asked, leaning into get a better look at him. Sasuke was bleeding from his nose and forehead. _

_ He had something he hadn't had on his face for a while; a big grin on his face. Although it was hard to tell by the blood covering his teeth and mouth. _

_ "HEY GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN!" Someone screamed. _

_ It was the beginning of a new friendship._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked up from his position on the floor of the pool to see Sasuke swimming up for air. He won again and he was happy as hell.

Naruto followed suit and went up for air. Once he broke the threshold, he breathed in heavily.

It was a good day to be Naruto!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto waved goodbye to everyone in the village with a slight blush on his face. He had just recently figured out that they named the gorge that he had created with Kurama, the great Uzumaki Gorge.

He had hugged Bachiko goodbye and said that he would write to her every week.

She wanted to be the next Subetakage. This made him cry a little.

He was told that he could visit whenever he wanted. Pretty cool ending if you asked him.

Sakura had left Zabuza with something to think about and Kakashi had left with peace of mind. Naruto left with family and Sasuke left with a slightly less sore back.

It was a pretty good ending to a C-rank mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subetakage definition: Sword Shadow: The name Zabuza came up with for his brand new village, although the word has two different definitions.

Kena definition: The village hidden in the Blades: Zabuza likes to name things after swords apparently.


	10. Drama at Home

**Thanks for the Reviews you guys; I loved them! When you guys right something down (even when it is negative) it inspires me to write. I don't plan on abandoning this story. I have most of the plot line thought out in my head. It would be a shame to you and to me, if I were to quit on it. I'm going to keep up with it and slow roast it until it comes out looking like pure gold. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto exited the Hokage's office. He was late for something. It could be easily told by the look he had garnered on his face. He teleported to his home in a flash of orange.

Once he was inside he heard ruffling somewhere he couldn't pinpoint, making his back stiffen and his body go rigid with fear.

'**Don't worry Naruto. It's just-**'

"Naruto-san!" Out popped a small dirty child, latching onto his body.

It was Yoshi. Naruto sighed in relief. He had a right to be nervous with people inside of his house.

"Hey Yoshi-chan. Kaa-san problems again?" Naruto asked.

Yoshi nodded. Naruto plied the younger boy off of his person, wiping away the muck on his orange jacket.

"Geez Yoshi-chan, whens the last time you've taken a bath?" Naruto asked.

He looked at Yoshi expecting a response, but got nothing. Just a small boy, looking at his feet.

"Here, I'll draw you a bath. Hows that sound?" Naruto asked.

Yoshi looked up at him. He had a little sparkle in his eyes that made Naruto's heartstrings tug. It probably meant a lot to him that someone would do that for him.

"Will there be bubbles?" Yoshi asked.

Naruto nodded, making Yoshi explode with excitement and run toward his bathroom. Naruto smiled at the boy's bubbliness.

He followed the small boy into the bathroom and started the tub. It shook for a second and nothing came out after a couple of seconds waiting.

Naruto looked at the make shift hose coming out, replacing his faucet. It was a black tube he had found in a dumpster.

He placed his finger inside of it and sent a wave of chakra throughout his plumbing to see what the problem was. His tube was clogged. Easy fix.

He shot a small amount of wind chakra out of the tip of his finger and sliced up whatever was obstructing it. A big clump of mud fell out of it and glopped into his other outstretched hand that was waited to be filled.

He threw it away as he heard the water rush into the tub. He took out some soap from atop his sink and pulled out a kunai. He dropped the weapon on the floor as it puffed into a shadow clone. Naruto handed the clone the soap and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. He was at the Yamanaka flower shop, preparing to get some flowers. He hated this place, more than anything. It was so; girly.

He swallowed a lump inside of his throat and walked in. He needed flowers for a special someone.

He entered the shop and was greeted with the ringing of a bell. A girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail came to greet him.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how may I-" She looked at him.

"Sasuke-san. I've never seen you around here before." She said, a little surprised to see him.

"Well I usually have plants at home, but I forgot to get someone to water them, so they died." He said.

"Oh well… What do you want them for?" She asked, a little curious as to why he would want plants.

"It's for a girl." He said, looking away slightly.

Ino didn't really like Sasuke anymore, but he was pretty damn mysterious when he wanted to be.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Just a girl."

"You got a crush Sasuke-chan?" Ino asked cheesily.

"Whatever you want to call it." Sasuke said walking into the isles, looking for his mysterious plant.

Ino sat at the checkout counter, waiting for Sasuke to find whatever he was looking for. She wondered who the lucky girl was.

She must have been something to get Sasuke Uchiha's attention.

He came back with a beautiful blossoming flower. Its colors faded in between white and pink.

"Here, I'll take this one." He said simply.

"Are you sure? It's a lotus blossom. It's not the choice for love interests." Ino said.

"It's not a love interest." He said simply.

He placed the Lotus Blossom onto the counter and Ino scanned the price.

"That will be Five hundred Ryo." She said simply.

He pulled out a roll of Ryo and placed them onto the counter and left. Sasuke Uchiha was a very mysterious guy with mysterious reasons.

He tripped over his feet on the way out and knocked the plant onto the floor, making Ino laugh.

"Still and idiot though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked through the lower class streets of Konoha. He got a lot of greetings and shouts come in his direction. It made him nervous. This kind of kind treatment didn't happen up north.

He was stopped in his path by a very tall man with a large hat and bandana covering his face. He wore brown and muted clothing with large boots and gloves covering his hand.

"Today the day?" The man asked in a very raggedy and choppy voice.

He was an aged man with a used throat. He was about six and a half feet tall and yellow glowing eyes.

"Yes Ekibibu-san. I'm heading over their now." Naruto spoke.

The mysterious looking man gave him a curt nod and left, leaving Naruto to himself.

Naruto watched as the man disappeared. He was a feared man in south Konoha and wasn't to be trifled with.

Naruto turned back around and began to quicken his pace toward his destination.

An average sized medical center began to appear into view. People started to disappear around him as he got closer. It had an eerie feel to it that made his stomach churn.

He soon reached the entrance which had two large wooden doors strapping anything inside; inside.

Naruto knocked on the door twice. He waited a few seconds until he heard the creek of the door. His senses where blinded with white.

"Welcome back Naruto-san"

Naruto's senses quickly returned to him as he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman in front of him with brown hair and green eyes. She had a white gown and a matching hat. She carried a clipboard underneath her armpit.

"Hey their Kure-ji-sensei!" Naruto greeted with a nickname that he had deviously thought up himself. She giggled at the name he had now given her.

Her real name was Aijou, which she loved incredibly.

"Are you to see him?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. She led him into the white building and brought him through the eerily white hallways. You could hear the muffled screams and shrills echo through the building.

"Has he said anything yet?" Naruto asked the nurse.

She sighed and looked at the younger boy before her. His hair cascaded over his eyes like they always did when he was sad. He was expecting and answer in which she did not want to give to him.

"Not yet. But I'm sure he will pull through sometime." She said trying to be as optimistic as she possibly could.

They reached a window and Naruto sat in front of it. It was a speaking glass in which he had become familiar with.

"I'll go inform the Doctors that you are here." She told him smiling.

She disappeared for a couple minutes as Naruto began to process his thoughts. Usually when he visited he would have something cheery to say, but all he had was a wacked up story on how he saved some village from an evil tyrant.

Now that he thought about it; it wasn't that bad of a sounding story to begin with.

A boy his age was dragged through the hallways as he gave minimal resistance. He wore a strait jacket and his hair was a complete mess. He had blonde hair and you couldn't see most of his face due to the boy's extreme need for a haircut.

The doctors sat the boy in front of Naruto on the other side of the window. The boy corrected himself in his seat as the doctors stood away. They were armed head to toe in tranquilizers, for what reason Naruto hadn't the slightest clue.

The boy, seemingly only noticing Naruto standing in front of him, shifted his hair out of the way of his face and pressed his face to the glass.

His head thudded against the window as the boy stared at Naruto intently through blue eyes.

He was a spitting image of Naruto, besides the longer hair. He had the exact same of whisker marks and the same intense stare, only one was filled with warmth while the other remained cold and unwanted.

"Hey their Oturan." Naruto said sheepishly.

Oturan's breath smudged the window as he breathed rhythmically and systematically onto it.

"You ready for the story?" Naruto asked.

Oturan's head rubbed against the mirror up and down, leaving a slight sweat mark on it.

"OK than buddy. I was in this great city known as the super city of Nami!" Naruto started.

He began to tell his copy of his adventure through heavy use of exaggeration and hand flailing to get his point across as Oturan stared intently at him.

He looked intrigued at Naruto's story. The reason why he looked it was because he was. Naruto then began to tell him how he met this princess called Bachiko. She was family now.

After the story was finished Naruto sat back down in front of Oturan and smiled at him.

"So what about you Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

Oturan sat there with nothing to say as the look of intrigue left his face. It felt a little colder as he breathed.

"Nothin' huh? Well I'll visit you next month Nii-san!" Naruto shouted.

Oturan stood up and the large hospital staff lifted him up and dragged him away. But not before Naruto caught a small glimpse of his face. He was smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood in front of a grave that read Mikoto Uchiha. She placed the flowers onto the grave and wiped a single tear from his eye.

"Miss you Kaa-san." He said simply.

Sasuke sighed as he regained his serenity and left the grave yard. Their where tombstones everywhere and yet he only visited one. He would always scoff at this.

Why would he go and pay his respect to traitors. It was ironic because the man he looked up to the most was possibly the biggest traitor Konoha had ever had, but he knew different.

He stretched his back and left the beautiful garden of his dead family as he left for however long he felt like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto began to walk back toward his home. He was pretty tired for the day so there was little argument as to why he should stay up any longer.

He yawned out loud as people began to turn in for the night. He would have continued home for the night if it weren't for the fact that he was suddenly knocked over onto the floor by a rushing bystander.

His eyes where closed as he tried to cushion his fall. Luckily his bulky orange jacket had done so.

Naruto opened his eyes to see who he was a little hesitant to see. Hinata Hyuga in all of her Hyuganess lay atop him. Her right hand was on his thigh and her hand was on his chest.

"H-H-H-Hinata-Chan?" Naruto stuttered.

She looked at him as he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. His hand touched her cheek and was surprised by the lack of fist to his face or foot to his balls.

His face inched closer to hers as she couldn't resist. She could feel his breath touch her lips. His breath was soon replaced with his mouth.

She leaned into him, kissing him with force, as if desperately crying for help. He would have wondered what she was doing in South Konoha in the first place, but he was too busy focusing on the girl in front of him.

Their lips broke apart as Naruto lifted his hands to touch where the contact had been initially made.

Hinata grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her face into it as she began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her and gathered up some of Kurama's chakra.

'**Kit Hinata's nearby!**'

'A little late for that.'

'**What do you… Oh!**'

Naruto teleported home with the sniffling girl in his arms and landed at home.

He sat on his bed as Hinata used his legs as a makeshift seat. Her face was heavily pressed into his torso as she got his favorite track warm up wet.

He hated it when girls cried. They turned into a big mush of tears, noises and snot. He stroked her back, attempting to calm her.

She muttered incoherent apologies into him and kept wrapped around him like a safety blanket. It was as if she let go, he would disappear forever.

He placed his chin on her head and left it there until she began to calm down. He rocked her, like a child. Back and forward.

He then felt a great amount of pressure enter into his stomach as he was knocked backwards and doubled over. He clutched his stomach and groaned as Hinata got off of his bed. She took a step to him as he got over the punch she had given him.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun._" She whispered into his ear and kissed him one last time on the lips and left him in the dark room on his lonesome.

She was gone and Naruto was now officially beat.

'**You can never read those damn Hyuga huh Kit.**'

'You're telling me.' Naruto thought back.

He tried to fall asleep but found it incredibly hard to close his eyes. He knew it wasn't healthy to stay awake all night. There was only one way to resolve his situation.

'Ready Kurama?'

'**I hate this part.**'

Naruto pulled a large bat out from underneath his bed and proceeded to knock himself out with one quick strike to his cranium.

He fell over in unconsciousness and lay in his bed.

Kurama got to work on repairing the damage.

'**Why is life so confusing?**'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how did you guys like chapter Ten? Not my longest chapter but it will clear some of the fog.**

** Did you guys like Oturan? He was a character in another Naruto story I was thinking of that I wanted to keep. The story idea wasn't very good but Oturan was awesome. You just wait and see what I'm going to do with him. **

** I also created Ekibibu. He came to me after playing OddWorld: Strangers Wrath. He's going to be pretty awesome too. **

**Remember to Review! **


	11. Garra no Sabaku

** Hey what sup guys. Did you guys like the new chapter cause I felt it was a little rushed. Welcome to the next chapter!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto attempted to pry the hands off of his mouth but found them too tightly wrapped around his cheeks. He tried to pry them off with his own small hands but found the grip too powerful to resist. He was tripped to the floor and a knee dug into his back. _

_ He was unable to scream with hands morphed around him. He kicked and struggled for what seemed like minutes but was incapable of legitimately fighting back._

_ He felt a sharp pain run up his arm as he winced. _

_ "Shut it demon." The man whispered into his ear. _

_ Naruto's eyes shifted to his arm to see the damage. It was cut, heavily. _

_ 'Damn this hurts.' Naruto thought._

_ '__**Don't worry kit I-**__'_

_ The man slapped a parchment on top of Naruto's head and Kurama's voice was no more. Naruto squirmed a little more until his energy started to deplete. The wound on his arm had yet to heal meaning there was no connection between him and Kurama. He was alone._

_ "I see that your hanging out with the Hyuga Heiress. In all honesty I couldn't care less about what happens to that slut, but if you go anywhere near her again. Consider both of you dead."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes to finally meet reality. The whole fiasco that had gone on between him and Hinata had taken him by surprise. You never really expect those things to happen. It was interesting to say the least.

'**You feeling better Naruto-chan?**' Kurama asked.

Naruto looked up at the roof of his shoddy apartment. He didn't really feel bad, he was just confused.

'I'm alright I guess. What about you?' Naruto

'**Bad…**'

'Why?'

'**I can sense my brother, the Shukaku.**' Kurama said simply.

'The Shukaku? What's his real name?' Naruto asked.

'**I don't know. Nobody really paid any attention when Old Man Sage named us.**'

'Not even him?'

'**Not even him.**" Kurama breathed deeply from his nose, reverberating through Naruto's ear.

" **There are times in this world when one doesn't have a say in how they turn out. They are given the shortest straw possible. Shukaku being one of them. Some people can't make anything out of it. Some will strive all of their lives to improve and succeed but fail in the end and others will be perfectly content to stay where they are.**'

Kurama took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

'**Shukaku was not and did not. His only goal is to make others suffer. He was not well liked for his reasons and ideals, so we shunned him. This only made him hate more. His loneliness changed him. He is no longer just a Bijuu, he's what everyone called him. A monster.**'

Naruto shuddered a little. A legitimately real monster.

'**If you fight him, I pray you don't hold back. Shukaku has no form of conches and no remorse. If you fight him and you fall behind in battle; he will destroy you.**'

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to be destroyed.

'Well if I see the Jinchuuriki, then I hope he's not like the Shukaku.' Naruto said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi stood in front his three man team. They looked at him intently. He had pamphlets behind his back.

"What would you three say if I gave you a huge opportunity."

"Ide say BS, but I guess where talking theoretically right?" Sasuke spoke aloud.

Naruto attempted to stifle a chuckle, but was having trouble while Sakura was getting ready to give him a mean backhand.

'Well I'm glad my team has so much confidence in me.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"No… I've decided to nominate you three for the Chuunin Exams!" Kakashi said, smiling through his one eye.

He pulled out three pamphlets and showed them to his students.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. But I think I speak for all of us when I ask 'Do you think where ready?" Sakura asked.

She looked at her teammates in hopes for confirmation, only to be shot down by a kneeling Sasuke and a Kowtowing Naruto.

"We are forever in your debt Kakashi-sama." They spoke simultaneously.

Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped at the very same time. Sakura was right, they were just kids. Kakashi was seriously reconsidering their nomination.

They both brought themselves up and Kakashi felt something roll off of the two of them.

Confidence.

"I'm ready!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke cracked his neck and smirked. It was time to get his head in the game.

It was an unannounced, complete turnaround in character.

"Not all of you have to go. If one of you doesn't wish to participate, then you don't have to." Kakashi said.

"No way! If one of us isn't going, then I don't wanna go either!" Naruto proclaimed.

Sakura had thought she had found an easy way out. She was supposed to get a manicure the next day, but if she was going to participate; which she was pretty sure she would have to; then she would have to miss it. She wasn't going to just take away an opportunity from Naruto like that.

'Damn you Naruto!' Sakura thought inside of her head.

Naruto had a look of unwavering determination in his eyes as Kakashi recalled his previous thought. They were definitely ready. They just… Weren't acting it.

There wasn't really a problem with that in all actuality, but soon they would have to stake their claims and dig deep to survive in this dog eat dog world. That was life.

"Well you three have tomorrow to decide. I'll keep these sheets and when and if you three decide to participate, then you'll have to sign them. Good luck and remember no matter the outcome; I'm proud of you guys." Kakashi said, disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

"Wahooo! We're going to the Chuunin Exams!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked a little.

"Hey Sasuke. Have you ever noticed that all you do is smirk all the time?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke at first grew a tick mark on his forehead but then thought about it. He had been doing it for a while. Interesting.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Naruto shouted.

He disappeared instantly, surprising no one.

Sakura turned to leave but was stopped by the hand of Sasuke.

"Hey I was just thinking that….." He was trying to think of the right words to say but found it hard with Sakura's heavy gaze, frying through his cranium.

"Do you want to get some Ramen with me?" Sasuke asked.

She looked at him for a second, contemplating what he had just said.

"Well I don't think it would be fair if we left Naruto. Maybe some other time." She told him.

She left before he could say anything.

"I hate girls."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat at his favorite place in the world. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. It was where he went to think, eat and talk Shinobe. That's right, talk Shinobe.

It was like talking sports, but with ninja. Old man Ichiraku had all the info on anything to do with foreign ninja. Naruto looked across to the old man in front of him. He would have been about what he imagined his father's age would have been. Not that he knew the man of course.

He always imagined if he ever met the man, he would probably kick him in the balls. Leaving him on his own; what was wrong with him?

"What you're really going to want to look out for is this so called new 'Otogakure'." Ichiraku spoke, stirring up another bowl for Naruto.

The Sign on the curtains said closed, so it was considered closed.

"Sound village eh?" Naruto asked.

Ichiraku nodded.

"Got any information on Suna?" Naruto asked, hoping the old man would drop off a little info on their Jinchuuriki.

Ichiraku rubbed underneath his chin and looked up through squinted eyes. He was thinking. What did he remember Suna had again? Something about a weapon.

"OH! They've got a Jin' just like you. They say he's some sorta unstable." He said, finally remembering what he was told by a source.

"Unstable huh? Any specifics?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah there are actually. He's never been injured on a mission. And there not like some D or C ranks. He's an exclusive B and A rank guy." Ichiraku said, nodding at his now remembering state.

"Other than that, I can't tell you much. Nobodies survived a fight with him, so no info got out." Ichiraku finished.

He placed a bowl in front of Naruto and was surprised when Naruto didn't touch it.

"What's the matter squirt? Not hungry?" he said, wondering why Naruto wasn't digging in.

"You're not planning on fighting this guy are you?" Ichiraku asked.

"Not if I don't have to." Naruto said simply.

He broke his chopsticks and muttered Itadakimasu and began to eat his food slowly. Now to Ichiraku thought of this as an insult. If you were going to eat his food, you were to slurp. It was only polite.

"You know the Yodaime was in a similar position as you when we were the same age." Ichiraku said.

Naruto perked up at that.

"He had to fight the eight tail's Jinchuuriki one time. He was stressing about it for a couple seconds before he got over it. I see a lot of him in you, and if anyone can beat this guy, you can." Ichiraku said smiling.

Naruto's eyes lit up at being compared to his idle. It was pretty awesome. His back slouched over as he began to devour his ramen with new found vigor.

"There you go! I thought I had just lost the respect of my most favorite customer!" Ichiraku exclaimed loudly, causing Naruto to blush ever so slightly.

Naruto soon finished his bowl and decided it was time to catch up.

"So how is Ayame-Nii chan doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well you know. Girl stuff that her old man would never understand. She isn't the same as when Itachi-chan was still around." He said simply.

Naruto nodded. He got up and began to leave but was stopped by a shout from Ichiraku.

"Remember Naruto! Be careful, and don't get hurt!" Ichiraku said.

Naruto turned around and waved, leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked through Konoha to clear his mind. He was on the south side, where things made sense to him. It was weird, yet not at the same time. It was always weird to him when people would greet him and talk about how cool he was behind his back.

It was weird because that was how he imagined it would be like when he became Hokage. It was just different was all.

He heard a call for help and began to bolt past the crowds of people and toward the sound. A small boy was being held up by his shirt by a much older one wearing makeup and black clothing. It reminded him of pajamas in all honesty.

"I wonder what Konoha's citizen's necks sound like when they get snapped."

"Cut it out Kankuro!" A girl shouted. She had blond hair that formed in the place of two puffy pigtails. She had a fan on her back, while Kankuro had… Something.

"But Temari… This kid bumped into me." Kankuro whined.

"Do you want us to get in trouble?" She asked.

"Just one punch."

She thought about it for a moment. One punch wasn't too much right?

"Alright." She replied.

The boy closed his eyes, awaiting the upcoming pain. It never came.

There he was, holding him with one hand and blocking Kankuro with another, little effort at all displayed on his face. It was his Hero! It was Naruto!

His eyes lit up and he got excited.

"You alright Konohamaru-chan?" Naruto asked.

He was just so cool. The way he talked, acted, looked, BREATHED! He was a legend. Said to have fought over one hundred people at once. With only chopsticks. SO COOL!

"Naruto-senpai!" Konohamaru shouted.

He was placed onto the floor as the two Suna Shinobe, looked at the blonde boy in shock. They didn't even see him get there. One second he's not there, the other he is.

"What are you doing here Chiri Shinobe?" Naruto insulted.

"Wow; quite the insult coming from a Kihouyou." Kankuro shot back, placing whatever that thing was on his back, onto the floor.

"Kankuro…" came a voice from somewhere.

Kankuro shivered as a wave of KI was sent over them.

Naruto felt little to nothing at all, just a gust of wind in all actuality. But he did hear Konohamaru faint behind him, making him sweat drop. He never really understood Killers Intent. What the hell did it do anyways?

"If you keep causing problems, I will kill you." The boy said, now just being noticed in a tree.

"Y-Yes Garra." Kankuro stuttered, placing his… Something, on his back.

Naruto looked at the boy in the tree. He had red hair and a large gourd, strapped to his back. On the right side of his head read Love in Kanji? It looked like an ironic message to Naruto. He wore mascara which Naruto assumed was to hide some form of sleep deprivation.

Naruto looked at Garra's cold, almost dead, eyes. They were alone. It was scary cause it was like looking at a younger version of himself.

'I didn't even sense him. Why didn't you warn me Kurama?'

'**Huh… Naruto did you need something I was taking a nap and- WATCH OUT NARUTO, I SENSE THE SHUKAKU NEARBY!' **Kurama shouted.

'You are so helpful.' Naruto thought, sweat dropping.

"You…" Garra said simply in his place in the tree. He was pointing at Naruto.

"Waddaya want?" Naruto asked.

"I want to prove my existence through you." He said, a horrible smile spreading across his face.

Naruto looked at the crazed boy in confusion. Temari and Kankuro were looking at Garra in total horror. He wondered why. Probably something to do with the Shukaku.

"Well 'whatever you're talking about', will have to wait for the Chuunin Exams." Naruto said simply.

Garra's look of insanity had yet to love his face as sand began to crawl out of his gourd.

"Well I'll see you round Chiri Shinobe." Naruto said smirking.

He had noticed the sand, but pretended like he didn't. He picked up Konohamaru and disappeared in a flash of Orange, surprising both Kankuro and Temari looked incredibly shocked to see such a display of speed while it only made Garra drool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had dropped Konohamaru off at the Sarutobi complex, which he was incredibly familiar with. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to think about it.

He began to head over to the Hyuga complex. He needed to speak to Hinata, no matter how bad she whooped his ass.

He jumped over the huge wall that the thought could keep them out and landed on the green. He was pretty familiar with Hyuga schedule, so he knew when they would move and when they wouldn't. It was simple stuff really.

Naruto began to scale the wall, after making sure the ghost was clear. Naruto opened the window to Hinata's room and plopped onto the floor. It was dark out and he was sure she was asleep. He wrong he was.

He ducked, avoiding an arrow to his head. Ninja instincts where the bomb.

Hinata stood there, holding a bow and getting ready to load another one.

"_Hinata! Let me talk first!_" Naruto whisper/shouted.

She lowered her bow and looked at Naruto with those eyes. The eyes that made his heart twist every time he saw them.

"What do you want." She asked.

She was wearing a nightgown and nothing else. Her seal stood out atop her forehead.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened last night." Naruto said.

"Get out before someone notices you." She said as cold as she possibly could.

"I don't care if I get caught. I just want to talk." Naruto said, taking a step forward.

She took one back, hitting against the wall slightly. Naruto was in her face now as a blush eased onto her face. She could feel his breath touch her lips.

"What happened last night?" Naruto asked.

She looked away and tried to walk away but was stopped by Naruto's hand resting onto her waist.

"Please Hinata." Naruto said.

His gaze was intense. Disheartening almost.

She gulped down a lump in her throat.

"P-P-Please Naruto. I-I can't tell y-you." She stuttered.

"Is it about what happed all those years ago?!" He asked, his grip tightening around her waist ever so slightly, showing his confusion.

"I couldn't do anything about that Hinata-chan. We were just kids." He said, a tear dripping out from his eyes.

She looked him in the eyes and tried her hardest to hold back tears. She wasn't very successful. Naruto took hold of her hands and brought her hand to her chest.

"Please tell me Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Her face got closer to his as she whispered into his face.

"_Kiss me_." She told him.

His lips descended onto hers as he wrapped his arms around her. They were soft against his own. A perfect fit.

She was skinny, like him. They broke apart, attempting to catch her breath.

The door swung open.

"Hinata-sama! I heard noise!"

Hinata looked at Naruto, only to find him gone. She smiled.

"Nothing happened Ko-san." Hinata said simply.

"Well would you like me to make you something. You haven't eaten in two days." Ko said.

"No thank you Ko-san tomorrow's Sunday." She said smiling.

She sat on her bed and sighed as Ko apologized and closed the door. Things would get better hopefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lay on his cold, one sheet bed and sighed, touching his lips. Today was just… Noodles.

"Noodles. That sounds like a pretty cool thing to say." Naruto spoke aloud to himself.

'**Rest up kit and live this moment while it still breathes. Tomorrow will be nothing like today.**' 


	12. Chuunin Exams!

** Wassup you guys. Keep up the reviews and remember to keep favoriting and following. But most of all ****REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up again feeling pretty good. Today was the Chuunin Exams and he couldn't wait until he got there. When he plopped on the floor he stretched out his back. He felt a few cracks echo through his body, informing him that the day was ready to start.

A thought went through his mind as he remembered what day it was. He went over to his cupboard and cut his thumb, summoning a bag of Cinnamon buns. He tucked the bug underneath his arm and headed to the window.

He teleported after falling from his window and landed once again onto the beautiful garden of the Hyuga compound. He went to the wall in which he had familiarized himself with for so long and scaled it.

He placed the buns onto the windowsill and fell. He teleported back before Hinata could even open her window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 met up at the Chuunin exam building with determination written onto their faces. Naruto was in the center while the other two were at his side. He felt like a leader without the traits. Those were the best kind in his opinion.

Hashirama was considered one of the greatest leaders in Shinobe history and yet he was also considered a ruffian. He was said to have pulled down every Uchiha's pants down in one go with a bit of wood and a string. Leadership skills.

They entered into the building but were stopped by a large man wearing a suit. He had sunglasses and very large set muscles.

"Who the hell are you!?"Naruto shouted/asked.

The man took a step forward, making Naruto pull out a Kunai. He twirled it in his hand and nearly lunged forward at the larger man.

"Stop Naruto, it's a Genjutsu." Sasuke said, placing his hands behind his head.

He walked through the man as if he were some kind of ghost. Naruto's jaw drop as Sakura grew a tick mark on her forehead. Sasuke always pretended that he was sooooooo cool. Well he wasn't.

Well he was pretty cool; but that had nothing to do with it.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, wondering why they would have a fake guy guard the Chuunin exam building.

They began to walk the halls as Sasuke took the front. He knew there would be action and he was poised and ready. Sakura was nervous and Naruto was a little jumpy. What if it was a written exam? He would never pass.

They entered a desk area and were surprised to find Kakashi standing there. He was smiling underneath his mask.

"Glad you three made it!" Kakashi said happily.

"Oh ya…. We have to sign those things don't we?" Sakura remembered.

It was silly how she had forgotten. He told her a day previously, so why had it crossed her mind. Maybe she just wasn't prepared.

"Exactly Sakura-san. Now once you sign these papers and leave through these doors…" he gestured toward those said doors.

"You're on your own. You have no access to outside help and you may not leave unless giving up." Kakashi said.

The three of them nodded simultaneously. Kakashi handed them their own respective sheets. They cut open their thumbs and signed.

They walked through the doors, leaving Kakashi without his students.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they went through the doors, it got cold. Very cold. The kind of cold you got when you breathed out, you would be greeted with a mist.

They advanced through the hallways in hopes of finding the entrance to the test area. Naruto hoped it was somewhere big. Once he showed those Chuunin proctors his awesome jutsu, they would be putty in his hands.

Soon they reached a large room with a door on the other end of it. There was a girl there with two buns tying her hair together and a Katana on her back. A mist Shinobe was holding her by the shirt as he threatened her.

"Why don't you go home you useless leaf Shinobe? Only the big boys get to play here." He told her, breathing deeply into her face. He had a rebreather on his face which made his breath come out smelling like whatever he had eaten in the past few days was amplified by ten.

"S-sorry sir, b-but our sensei w-wants us to participate." She stuttered.

Sasuke saw her display of weakness and rubbed underneath his chin, thinking as to why she was acting so weak. Then it hit him. She was pretending to throw off the competition. He smirked finally understanding the meaning to it.

His smirk; which he had mastered so well; had transformed into a frown when he saw Naruto roll up his sleeves and begin to walk over to the mist Shinobe.

"HEY, YOU LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke was about to step in until he felt something off. He activated his Sharingan but immediately deactivated it when noticing Naruto's chakra. It was...

It hurt.

"What do you wa-" He was cut off with a bone shattering punch to his stomach, separating him from the girl.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sakura shouted.

She began to walk over to the now prone Naruto but was stopped by an outstretched hand of Sasuke. He was just as confused as her but he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of it.

"I-I'm sorry bro! Just d-don't hit me again! I-i-i-I'll leave right now!" The boy said.

Two more mist shinobe fell from the roof and ran out the front door with their apparent team leader.

Naruto began to pant slightly. He didn't know what came over him. In fact, he didn't even know he had become overcome until he had hit the guy in the stomach.

"Who are you?" The now much more confident bun haired girl asked.

Naruto scratched behind his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me.''

'Literally.'

"I'm Naruto!" He said loudly.

"and that's Sakura and Sasuke my teammates." Naruto added.

Sasuke nodded his head, as if he hadn't just seen Naruto's. Sakura smiled sheepishly as a small blush touched her cheeks. Awkward moment.

"Well I'm Tenten and if you three want to make it in these exams then you can't be showing off your skills like Blondie here." She pointed at Naruto, who frowned heavily.

"Well I'll see you in the exam room." She said, turning into leaves and disappearing.

Sasuke saw the transition into Shunshin and Naruto could tell with the naked eye due to how average it was. But still, to be able to Shunshin at only being a genin. That's something.

"Y-You guys…" Sakura spoke aloud.

They turned around to face her to see her looking at her feet.

"I don't think were ready…" She muttered.

"Why not Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, perplexed at how she had been disheartened so easily.

"Did you see her? She could already Shunshin. Not even Sasuke-san can Shunshin. The people here are clearly not Genin level." She said.

It was true. Why were they all so strong? They weren't even Chuunin yet.

"Well Duh…. Genin level Shinobe don't participate in the Chuunin exams. Why would you make a Genin a Chuunin when they're genin? Besides you're a medic. Your support, so you shouldn't have to worry about getting your ass kicked, leave that to us." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto grinned with every one of his teeth showing.

She went inside of the exam room to meet up with her team. Naruto smiled and turned around to see his two confused teammates. Sakura looked a bit worried and Sasuke tried to play off impassive. Unfortunately Naruto could read his face like a book.

"What?" Naruto asked.

They were acting pretty fishy.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

Very rarely would Naruto react violently (anymore) unless truly provoked. Sasuke saw such prompting so it only further confused him.

"Yeah Naruto. Why did you attack that Shinobe like that?" Sakura put her two cents in.

Naruto looked at them for a moment. He would have asked them why they would think he acted strangely, until he thought that about it. His hand went underneath his chin as he thought of a response. He generally didn't go off like that.

'Hey Kurama-chan, do you know why I went off like that?' Naruto asked within the recesses of his mind.

He waited a moment for the foxed reply and was surprised when he didn't get one immediately.

'Kurama?'

Sakura and Sasuke were looking at him funny at this point. Generally when Naruto went off into his own little world with Kurama, he would come back after only a couple seconds of talking. He was direct with the Nine Tails, so the fact that it was taking this long put them in an interesting situation.

Sasuke was contemplating punching him in the face while Sakura thought it would be a good idea to just leave this one time. It would probably benefit them if they waited longer.

'**Don't worry about it Naruto-san.**'

Naruto was slightly surprised by his friend's response. Kurama was hiding something and he knew it. Kurama never said Naruto's name with a respectful honorific. It scared him.

He wouldn't press the issue.

"I don't know guys." Naruto said and turned toward the exam room.

"Whatever." Sasuke responded, making Sakura sweat drop.

Boys were so simple. She didn't really understand it. Sometimes it was confusing just to be seen with those guys.

She shook those thoughts from her head and followed them through the door.

It was filled with Genin all conversing amongst each other.

It was intimidating with the amount of people that they could see. Naruto could have sworn he would have peed himself if he wasn't so stupid.

'Guess I gotta introduce myself.'

"EVERYBODY! STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO ME!" It went deathly quiet.

Naruto's grin grew all the way across his face. He felt pretty powerful to be honest with himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you better remember me, cause I'm going to win!" Naruto shouted into the air.

They all collectively sweat dropped. One or two of them let off a small amount off killer's intent to frighten the clearly new genin, which had absolutely no effect on the confident blond.

They turned away from him and continued their conversations, deciding to completely ignore everything that had to do with Naruto.

Naruto frowned at the now unresponsive group that were now drowning the room with noise.

"So I guess you fucks are here too huh?" Came a voice behind them.

"Shikamaru-chan!" Naruto shouted and turned to hug his old friend, who side stepped to avoid the epic glomping.

"None of that shit… Of course the most troublesome team in Konoha had to come." Shikamaru said to nobody in general.

"Oh stop it Shikamaru-kun. Were all leaf Shinobe eh?" Ino asked, sneaking up behind everyone.

"Whatever…" Shikamaru said, once again to nobody in particular.

"Hey where's Choji?" Naruto asked.

"Right here bro." Came another voice.

Naruto turned and smiled to see the biggest guy in the genin squad. Mr. Kinniku himself. Choji stood a solid five ten to Naruto's five six. He was like one big block of….

Muscle.

He used to be the fat guy until Naruto told him that muscle weighed more than fat. Naruto literally revolutionized the way Choji thought. Choji didn't forgo the junk food, but he did hit the iron a lot. Now instead of being accused of being obese, he was accused of using suteroidos.

He was still a big softy if you asked Naruto.

"I think it would be a good idea to go home and take a shit or something, rather than spend any more time at this fucking waist of space." Shikamaru said walking off to do his own little thing.

"Still a potty mouth huh Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded, growing a tick mark just thinking about it. They almost failed a mission because of his mouth. On the other hand though, they also almost failed a mission because she refused to work with worms. Choji was probably the only one that hadn't almost cost them something.

"So I guess the groups all here." Came a very gritty voice from somewhere.

In walked a boy with two claw tattoos on his cheeks. He walked with a giant mutt the size of a couch. Next to him was the most mysterious boy in all of Konoha.

Kiba and Shino. Naruto didn't really like Kiba because he was like an over cocky version of himself without the work ethic. Shino was cool though. Unfortunately his name was incredibly hard to remember for Naruto.

"Hey Kiba and Shibo!" Naruto shouted in their direction.

Kiba laughed whole heartedly while Shino attempted to repress tears. It felt like a knife had been plunged within the deepest recesses of his soul.

Naruto then thought about what should be with the two of them. He looked around for her and there she was. In the corner of his peripherals.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said running up to give the girl a hug. He was greeted with a fist to his face, which surprised nobody.

She walked over his now beaten form and bowed in greeting of everyone there.

'Of course this happened.' Naruto thought to himself, rubbing his nose in disdain.

'**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh My God Naruto! That's just too funny!**'

'Laugh it up you stupid fox.' Naruto said getting up all the way.

The exam room swung open to reveal a very intimidating Jonin, with a few Chuunin around him.

"Listen here you stupid brats! I'm Ibiki and I'm going to be the first proctor in this exam!"

"Faggot…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Howd you guys like the new chapter. Tell me about it. Shoot me an email and just blare about how stupid or how awesome it was. I have some pretty awesome ideas for the Chuunin exams which I know you guys will like. Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you thought was stupid. Sometimes I write like an idiot.**

** Peace out son!**


	13. Answer Document

** Sup you guys. Just thought I'd clear a few things up before I start the New chapter. **

** I'm sure some of you have realized that I have been spelling Shinobi wrong. There are two reasons why I did that. Reason one is because I forgot to fact check in chapter one, so it got stuck in my dictionary. Reason number two is because, I thought I would give them a new name, because they are way stronger than the original Naruto cast. Not very Original honestly, but it's something. **

** Please excuse Shikamaru's language, that's how he is in my story. Pretty cool huh?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course the first exam would be written. He was probably the worst in all of the academy's history on the written part of the exam. If his physical wasn't so exemplary, he would have failed. He was only mentally capable of answering one question. How was he supposed to know who the second Hokage was? It's not like he was important or anything.

To make matters worse, he was sitting right next to the girl of his dreams who now decided she hated him again. Bipolar bitch. Worst of all, Kurama wasn't being of much help. He was occupied with other things to pay attention to his favorite host.

Ibiki had already told everyone the rules (in which Naruto had forgotten to pay attention too). The only thing that he could remember from Ibiki's little speech was that cheating was prohibited.

He didn't care in all honesty, he was going to cheat regardless of what anyone said. It's not like that kick him out immediately from it. They gave them warnings (which didn't make any sense to him at all).

Another problem was that Hinata was being more difficult than usual. He tried to look at her test at least three times, but was promptly halted by her arm blocking off his sight.

He looked around hoping to find something to give him answers. He wasn't very smooth about it, but the Chuunin around him didn't seem to be paying any particular amount of attention. He watched as the others worked on their test diligently.

Well it seemed like they working, but from what Naruto could tell from the wandering eyes, the Chakra spikes, and Sasuke's eyes activated all the way to three tomoe; everyone was cheating. But off of whom?

Naruto thought about this a second, turning back to his test. They must have planted one or more people with the answers into the examinees in hopes of people cheating off of them. That was the only conclusion that Naruto could think of.

Unfortunately he didn't have any skills in the art of espionage. Well he was pretty good at it but….

'Perfect.'

Naruto's eyes had wondered to the front of the class room on the teacher's desk. An answer sheet was on top of it, slightly hanging off. It was like looking at a steamy pot of Ramen. He just had to have it.

He looked to his left, noticing how much the Chuunin had lost interest. Then to the left, same observation.

He placed his hands into a modified Tora seal; the only seal in the world that meant anything to him. If a jutsu required more, he wasn't interested. A concentrated slightly and a gust of wind began to slowly move the sheet off of the table.

It plopped onto the floor, alerting one of the Chuunin, who walked over to it and placed it back on the desk. It was farther up, making one of Naruto's vain pop out from his forehead.

This was going to be harder then he thought.

**Attempt #1 **

He scratched behind his back sheepishly and pulled out a Kunai and dropped it on the floor. He was in the front row, so he didn't need to worry about it falling down any stairs.

He kicked it underneath the desk and put his hands in a mod Tora.

'Miniachua Kage Bunshin.'

The Kunai popped into a Small Naruto, the size of a thumb nail. It climbed up onto the table and tried to pull the sheet off of the table. It didn't budge.

Crap.

The small Naruto Mod Tora'd and more of them appeared and tried to move it. Slowly but surely it began to move. It got to the edge of the table and the miniature Naruto made more of himself and they all jumped to the bottom to catch it.

A Chuunin standing near it, promptly turned and sneezed all over them, making them all puff away.

Damn.

**Attempt #2**

He raised his hand in the air.

"Uzumaki-san?" Ibiki spoke.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and placed his hands behind his head.

"I've got to poop." Naruto said simply.

The whole class collectively sweat dropped. Way to much information.

Ibiki sighed. He got the biggest idiot in the whole village, and he was sure if he had hair, he would have pulled it out.

"Dai-san, take Naruto-san to the restroom." Ibiki said, finding somewhere to sit.

"Hai." A big bulky Chuunin in the back said. Naruto was escorted out of the class and silently mocked behind his back for his stupidity. Stupid his ass.

Dai took him to a secluded room and Naruto took a seat on a pot that conveniently blocked off the large Chuunin's view of him.

'Kage Bunshin!' A shadow clone appeared right in front of him. The clone Mod Tora'd and transformed into the most stereotypical Shinobe that could be thought of. The clone only wore black and his face and head where covered with black cloth.

It teleported out of the room and jumped onto the roof, crawling along it like a boy would upon the floor. He reached the door and was poofed away when someone swung it open.

"Why did I open this door again?"

It creaked shut almost immediately.

Stupid doors!

**Attempt #3 **

Naruto had finished his potty break and was now sitting in his seat, trying to think of something. He needed that answer document. Any way to get it would work. Then an idea sparked inside of his head.

He took out a small ball from his weapons pouch. He clicked it and rolled it to one side of the room. It began to ring incredibly loudly like the worst alarm clock possible. Everyone closed their ears in pain.

Naruto created and air current and the sheet flew onto his desk. The alarm went off and was promptly thrown out the window.

"WHICH ASSHOLE THREW THAT BALL?" Ibiki shouted.

It was silent as everyone went back to cheating on their tests. Ibiki sighed and found another seat to sit in. Someone was being incredibly obvious, incredibly sneakily.

Naruto smiled and looked at the answer document and immediately frowned.

'1 Bushnell of Cauliflower, 2 Spoon full of sugar, 8 ounces of flower…..'

"_It's a god damn grocery list…"_ Naruto muttered to himself.

He looked up at the table and noticed that the answer sheet was still on it. How he got the wrong sheet, or why there was a grocer sheet in the room in the first place was beyond him.

This was going to be harder then he thought.

**Attempt #27**

Naruto knew he was going to get it this time. He looked at the long stream of traps, appliances and switches that he had sneakily placed along the edges of the walls without anyone noticing. To explain how he did this would probably make the common man's head explode, so it won't be explained.

All he had to do was set it off. He had a string in his hand for just that purpose. He smiled devilishly. That answer sheet would be his, no matter what it took.

He pulled on the chord and his heart broke when he heard a simply snap resonate from his hand. Bullshit.

He began to tug on his hair in frustration. It would probably be a good idea to give up now, while he had some dignity left.

"_Naruto-kun…_" Naruto turned toward his right.

Hinata had a faint blush, spread onto her face and her answer sheet was out just enough for him to see.

Did she want him to…..

'Noodles.' Naruto thought to himself.

He was about to take a peak when Ibiki stood up.

"Everyone's pencils down!" He yelled.

Shit.

Naruto sighed. Stupid written tests. They was a conspiracy in Konoha and he wanted to know why. It was like the world worked against him to make sure he didn't get the opportunity to wreck. If he was the Hokage, he would make writing illegal.

Now that he thought about it, he could barely read anyhow, so why was he even trying to cheat. He didn't even know how to spell his name properly. Nobody had ever taught him that. He spelt it NRT. Vowels where for chumps.

"Time for the final question."

If Naruto hadn't already used the restroom; twice; he would have peed himself. If he got this one right, smooth sailing from then on.

"Here's the exception. If you get this one wrong, you will never have another opportunity to become a Chuunin again." He waited for it to sink in.

"Shit…"

Everyone looked at Naruto for a moment. Then the class exploded into uproar. People began to shout slurs, insults and other horrible things.

Ibiki's eye twitched in anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFOR I DECIDE I KILL YOU!" He shouted in anger.

It became silent. He waited for anyone else to reply. He then heard a thud descend upon the front row. Naruto's face had implanted itself in the table.

Most people thought he was just being difficult. Unfortunately they were wrong. He had fainted.

"Here's what I'm going allow you the option of doing. You can either A. Take the final question and risk never becoming a Chuunin, ever." He looked around at the audience, gauging their reactions.

It was sickening. Most of them looked like frightened puppies.

"Or B. You can forfeit and your team can take it next year." He finished.

Hands began to fly up into the air. Teams were being lead out in the truck load.

Sakura was unsure about it all. She was forcing herself to keep her hand down. Naruto was KO'd and Sasuke didn't even seem to care in the slightest. What idiots.

She was going to raise her hand and nothing was going to stop her.

"Mfph mfph mfph." Came the mutterings of one Naruto Uzumaki, attempting to speak threw the table. All eyes were on him yet again.

"What was that Uzumaki-san?" Ibiki asked.

Naruto's face peeled off of the table as he looked the intimidating Jonin in the eyes.

"Anyone who gives up now is a coward who will garner no respect from me." He said simply.

"What makes them cowards?"

"If this was a mission, you wouldn't give up because you might die. That's what being a shinobe is all about. Standing up in the face of adversity no matter how scared you are. Everyone who left should go back to the academy or something." The class was silent.

Ibiki waited a couple minutes for more people to leave. Nobody did however. Stupid kid foiled his plan. Just like his mom.

Ibiki sighed and took off the head band covering the top of his head. It was littered in scars.

"Well it looks like none of you quite. No going back now."

He leaned forward so the class could get a better look at it. It was completely and entirely disgusting. It made a few stomachs churn.

"When on a mission to gather information, everything is dangerous. There is an extreme possibility that you could die at any moment." He said simply.

He waited for it to sink in.

"There is no real final question. I just wanted to see who had the guts. Like Blondie here." Ibiki said, gesturing toward Naruto.

A giggle resonated through the room. Naruto Sweat dropped.

"He attempted a total of 27 times to steal the answer document and failed miserably in every attempt." He said simply.

Naruto looked sheepish at the amount of eyes that had been staring holes into him. He scratched behind his head. Crazy huh?

"He sure as hell didn't give up, so why should any of you?" Ibiki said.

Naruto at first thought of being enthused, until he realized he was now officially the top pick. That means that if there was a brawl, he would be picked, making it that much harder to finish this damn test.

A crash broke everyone's train of thought. They turned toward the noise to see an average sized girl with pink hair and mildly revealing close. She was hot, yet scary.

"The names Anko Matarashi! I'll be the second proctor for this exam!" It was quiet for a moment.

"Fuck…"


	14. Welcome to the Forest of Death

** Sorry for taking so long, I've been having computer problems and they've been impeding my work. **

** You're going to love this chapter. Also if you get the chance to read my ShinobiKiwa, go for it. It won't be updated as frequently, but it's my first crossover story, and it's the only crossover of that type on this site so far. **

** It's freaking awesome, and without further ado, welcome to Naruto Revolution!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked at the purple haired woman standing in front of him. It was probably the most sexually enticing, yet intimidating sight he had ever come across in all of his thirteen years of living. It was something that he may well never forget.

The other students; excluding some very interesting cases; seemed to be thinking along similar lines. Her brown trench coat was opened a jar to give everyone a full view of her stomach and partial view of her cleavage.

It was… Unique.

"Ibiki!? Why are their so many kids still in this thing?!" She shouted, making many of the examinees sweat drop.

"Well Anko-san… Someone in here made it incredibly hard to get rid of the weaker bunch." Ibiki said, glancing at a sitting Naruto.

He looked away under the pressure of Ibiki's gaze. He felt the gaze of many eyes hit him in the back of the head. Curse him and his seating arrangement in the front of the classroom.

"Well…. Guess that means that this next test will be…." Everything began to go dark and KI began to fill the room.

"… a little more dangerous then I planned." She said.

"… fuck…." That guy Shikamaru….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of the gates to the forest with the rest of the Genin. Some where intimidated while others; it was a pretty scary forest.

Naruto gulped at the size of it. The trees easily spanned over six hundred feet on average. The fact that Kurama was being a bum didn't help in the slightest.

"ALRIGHT; LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE SHITHOLES!" Anko screamed, making everyone turn toward her. She was like a cross between Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto's personality and Shikamaru's mouth.

"This is where the Chuunin Exams begin." She spoke, she looked them all in the eyes.

"If you think this is just a way to gauge your abilities; you're wrong." She said. Many faltered at this.

"If you think this is just some way the E.N keeps peace between one another; you're wrong." Even more surprised faces.

She smiled at them and said probably the most influential thing she ever had or will ever say.

"Who among you is the strongest?" It was a rhetoric al question, but it made its point.

Naruto's eyes shimmered, as did many of the Genin. This was a competition all the way. He felt power rise up from a dormant place as he went through a feeling of nostalgia. He remembered when him and Sasuke began to start their ultimate rivalry. Now it was time.

He looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha's three pronged Sharingan gazed back in heated rivalry. Now he understood.

"Think of this whole exam as a big old competition. For now it will be team on team. Later…. Not so much." Anko said.

Many of the examinees; male ones; smiled. Perfect man test.

"Behind me is the Hayashi o Zetsumei."

'Forest of Death? Wonder why they call it that?'

"They call it that because the survival rates in there are 1/100." She expected many gulps, but unfortunately she had stroked their egos too early.

"So you're all brave shit huh?" She said, throwing a kunai at some random blond Shinobi she saw earlier.

It cut his whiskered cheek.

"Ow…" He said, rubbing his now cut cheek. It was because he was a Jinchuuriki, wasn't it?

Sasuke struggled to stifle a laugh, but another kunai cut his own cheek. Sasuke went silent, although annoyance could be read upon his face.

A tongue came from behind Sasuke, holding the thrown Kunai. The side of the long appendage licked the cut on the Uchiha's cheek. It sent a horrible shiver down his spine.

"You dropped this Anko-san." The female snake Shinobe said. She was a grass Nin from what could be read from her Head Band.

"So I did." She said, holding her hand out. The snake girls tongue stretched even longer, scaring Sasuke almost into a coma, and handed the purple haired proctor her Kunai.

The tongue went back into her mouth and she stepped back and seemed to have been forgotten by the majority of the examinees.

'Why do I have to put up with this shit? I could be sitting at home in my bed doing nothing right now, but I had to have a male bitch for a sensei. Fuck me…' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't doing so good. Now everyone was looking at them. It was pretty embarrassing.

"Now that the fiasco is all behind us, lets start this competition!" The crowd of teams all seemed to go serious and rigid for a moment. Then it was all ill meant smiles. This would be an exam to remember.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of seventh gate. Irony seemed to just blow past him because Sasuke and Sakura thought it was quite funny how they had been assigned to their gate.

They had given Naruto the responsibility of looking after their heaven scroll. At first Sakura was strongly against it, but when Sasuke explained his reasoning, she was slow swayed.

Naruto was the fastest out of the three of them, and possibly the fastest thing in the forest currently. So if they needed that scroll out of there, who better then Naruto to move it to a safe location.

The plan wasn't well thought out on how they were going to get an earth scroll. It was in fact so bad and poorly thought out that it made Sakura's stomach churn.

They were going to find someone with an earth scroll and spam them with attacks until A) they surrendered their scroll or B) where knocked un-conches and the scrolls were taken after that fact had been confirmed.

It was a collaboration idea between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura had apparently, been sexually categorized and deemed unneeded for the plan. She would have bonked them both in the heads, if the lightning hadn't sparked.

She hadn't seen them get so competitive in a long time. It was actually kind of cute how the whole world seemed to dissolve around them in response to the lightning that sparked between the two's eyes.

They jumped into the trees and began to search. That's what they were supposed to be doing right? Searching?

Naruto began to concentrate heavily as he skimmed through the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was back in the field in which him and Kurama first established their friendship. Only problem was that the grass seemed to be dying. At first he thought they needed to be watered, but refuted that idea after thinking logically for more then five seconds.

"Kurama! Whatever I did to make you mad or whatever; I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to borrow some chakra so me and my team can be the first ones out of here!" He shouted at the wooden cage in front of him.

White and red fur began to stir behind it.

"**I'm sorry Naruto-chan. I used up a lot of chakra just now and I don't think I can afford to lend you any. But I'll try to help best I can.**" Kurama said, turning toward Naruto.

He was skinny, as if just made up of fur and bones.

"What happened Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**Don't worry about it. Look I'll even tell you where the closest team is.**"

"Noodles."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This way!" Naruto yelled making an abrupt right angle.

They ran for what seemed like twenty minutes and stopped atop the branch above some grass Shinobe.

"_I'll place them in a weak level Tsukuyomi variant._" Sasuke whispered.

His eyes flashed into their three pronged faze and three balls of ghostly chakra shot out from his eyes and hit the three; what he assumed where Kiri Shinobe; right in the center of the back of their heads.

They fell into slumps and hit the floor with a thud at the exact same time.

'Wait, shouldn't wind resistance have separated the time in which they would fall?'

"Naruto! Sasuke! It's a trap!" Sakura shouted.

To late….

They both were already down there, searching the KO-ed bodies. Things began to get weird to Sasuke when the bodies fell apart into a pile of bugs.

Well that wasn't a good sign.

The bugs began to crawl away as Naruto's Shinobe instincts seemed to tingle. He jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a strike to the back of his head.

Sasuke followed suite.

"Hinata-chan." And there she stood.

Naruto took a step back, getting into a fighting stance. It would have probably been a bad idea to get into a one on one Taijutsu battle with the number one Taijutsu wielder in his graduating class, but he wasn't thinking straight. That's what Sasuke noticed at least.

Another Shinobe jumped down behind the Byakugan wielder with a large dog in tow.

Kiba Inuzuka. He was just one of those kids people had a lot of trouble liking. Naruto assumed it was the way he smelt like wet dog. Others assumed it was his very rough and superior personality without any backing.

"Where is Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Who's Shino?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly. How did he forget who Shibo was? His main man Shibo, the went through so much together like….

Seemed legit.

"Naruto you take Kiba, I'll handle the Hyuga." Sasuke said calmly.

"Her name is Hinata. Just because she's on a two man cell, doesn't mean she's any less human then us." Naruto said, making everyone but Sasuke, sweat drop.

"I'm the third member Naruto-san." Came a voice behind Naruto.

One would have expected a jump of response, but their wasn't even recognition.

"Did you hear that Naruto?"

"No; why?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke shrugged. Probably his imagination.

"Don't pretend like I'm not here."

"Alright so I take on Kiba, and you got Hinata-chan?"

"Yup." More sweat drops.

Shino realized one thing at that moment. It was a very crucial thing he realized. It would take something big to get these idiots to notice him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OHHHHHHHHHHH! Team 7 vs Team 8! Who's gonna win!? Well see next chapter. Peace out FF!**


	15. Team 7 Vs Team 8

**Come on you guys! Review. I worked hard on that plot twist last chapter, I think I deserve some kind of Reviewage. Just tell me my hair looks nice today of something! JK. But seriously though, it's kinda hard to write without reviews. Not that I need them or anything, but reviews are the best and they make me want to write all the time. I'll be updating my ShinobiKiwa story pretty soon so be on the look out.**

** I'm done ranting for now. Just enjoy this awesome plot twist I'm going to throw your way right now.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stared down the Hyuga who stood in front of him. If he was any other guy in the academy, he would have assumed his victory by now. Unfortunately, the coldness of the Shinobe world had hardened his mind.

Not really hardened but….

He took a Jūken strike right to the stomach, making him cry out in pain as he flew backward from the initial strike. It was more surprise then anything.

He fell onto the floor. When he imagined raiding the whole forest of bad guys and steeling their scrolls, he never categorized any of this happening.

"Don't underestimate me Uchiha." Hinata said coldly.

"Come on Hinata-san…" Sasuke grunted, pulling himself off of the floor.

"What happened to that love struck cute girl who sat next to Naruto everyday?" Sasuke asked, smiling as some blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Don't trifle in the affairs of others." She warned sternly.

"Whatever chick… Let's take it up a notch." Sasuke said, finally reclaiming his footing on the floor.

He put his hands in a seal to gather chakra and glared at the once shy girl in front of him. He activated his Mangekyo. His chakra levels spiked, but no one seemed to notice as far as he could tell.

"Let's see how your Byakugan fairs against my Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke said smirking.

'Byakugan doesn't have shit on my Mangekyo.'

Hinata smirked at him.

"Hisantaka Byakugan!"

'Bullshit!'

Chakra accumulated to the center of her irises, creating a concentration of blue around the center of her eyes.

Chakra around her began to grow heavier and at that moment Sasuke thought about swapping with Naruto.

"Han'i Hei!" A wall of blue chakra shot out from the palm of her hand as she thrust it forward.

It hit Sasuke directly, making him fly back.

"You won't be able to move now. I've closed off all of your Tenketsu and lacerated quite a few of your muscles." She said turning away from him.

"To bad you missed."

She turned back around to face him only to be met with a raven. It flew away and disappeared into the air.

She jumped back avoiding a shurikan to her neck.

He fell in front of her sparking with energy. He rushed at her with supersonic speeds as she struggled to keep up.

He took a swipe at her legs. She jumped over him avoiding it. She flashed over some seals while over him.

"Botsuraku!" He fell to his knees.

She landed behind his now bent form and picked him up by his hair.

He smirked. Ravens began to shoot out of his body and go everywhere, clouding her vision in black.

"Kaiten!" She spun around as she blocked black fireballs with her chakra. They were coming from those infernal birds.

"Kaiten Oshi!" The ball around her expanded, destroying them.

Sasuke now stood on the other end of the clearing looking at her. He held out his hand and began to charge electricity into his hand forming a Riakiri. He rushed at her.

She charged chakra into her hand and ducked under his strike and hit him directly in the stomach. He flew back and crashed through the nearest tree, toppling it.

"Now time to help Kiba-san" She said turning around yet again.

"(Cough) Hell no…." Sasuke said forcing himself up off of the floor.

He was wobbly, not expecting her to have such a devastating attack.

"You have some pretty (cough) cool techniques for the Byakugan." He said.

He began to pant as he concentrated chakra behind his eyes. This next technique would be a long shot, but he had to try if he wanted to win. That's all he really was thinking about at the moment.

"Susanoo!" Red bones began to form around him and act as a shield.

"Let's start, shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jumped back, avoiding a claw to his face. He loved dogs. All dogs where cool in his book. Except Kiba. Not Kiba's dog, just Kiba.

He was an asshole to the heart. He was in need of a serious ass whooping in which Naruto was at the liberty of delivering.

He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a Kunai. He flung it at the dog boy, who avoided it with ease.

"If that's the best you've got Naruto…." He said aloud.

He ended it on nothing, letting Naruto assume that he didn't even think enough of him to take this fight seriously. He was getting luckier and luckier all day.

Akamaru took a well timed punch to his head, knocking him out. Kiba turned toward his comrade to see Naruto standing over him.

"AKAMARU!" He shouted, rushing the blonde with a clawed fist.

His movement was now restricted. Someone was holding him from the back, snaking its arms around his own and holding him in place.

"Mistake number one." Naruto said forming a Rasengan in his hand.

It was a weak one, but the sight of it made his point.

"Who would think I; Naruto Uzumaki; would use actual kunai. I mean come on…" Kiba craned his head to see another smirking Naruto, holding him in place.

"Mistake number two." He said, taking a step foreword.

"Don't make the assumption that me throwing a kunai is all I have in my arsenal."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"AM NOT!" Naruto replied indignantly.

He quickly recovered his composure.

"Mistake number three…." His chakra spiked for a second, sending a shiver down Kiba's now shaking spine.

"This battle could have lasted way longer then this and I'm not even sure I would have come out victorious. But you broke the Shinobe's number one rule. It'll cost ya." He ran at Kiba, Rasengan in hand.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME!" It hit Kiba square in the stomach, popping the clone behind him.

"RASENGAN!" It spun, also spinning Kiba with it.

He was sent flying into a tree. He never planned it to completely annihilate Kiba, so it didn't. His chakra control wasn't half bad when it came to the Rasengan.

"Now time to go help Sasuke." He said, disappearing in and Orange flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata held the bone limb in place with both of her hands. She was straining to keep it held. She realized that the mass of chakra bones in front of her, protecting Sasuke, needed to be completely loose if he wanted to move it.

All she had to do was hold it still until backup arrived.

"Here's backup!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of the tree line.

Wrong backup.

Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan in his hand and rushed Hinata from the side.

She jumped back causing the flaming red bone arm to finish its decent down, unfortunately crushing Naruto underneath it in the process.

'That takes care of him…' She thought to herself.

The hand lifted up off the floor.

"Get up Naruto." Sasuke said, surprisingly not caringly.

"You hit me pretty hard asshole." Naruto replied, pulling himself out of the rubble.

Hinata's eyes widened. If it were her under that arm, she wouldn't have gotten up in a while, but Naruto got up pretty quickly and seemed to be brushing it off.

"You should have thrown a Kunai or something." Sasuke said.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was as if Sasuke and Naruto hadn't just been fighting.

"Why didn't you just make some more!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Ohhh…. I'll do that right now!" Naruto said happily.

He placed his hands into a modified Tora seal and created fifty shadow clones. They all then transformed into Kunai and by means of what seemed like magic, they all flew into Naruto's weapons pouch, which was able to contain them all to the disbelief of Hinata.

"Alright Hinata-chan! You maybe the heir to the Hyuga clan and long time crush of mine." He started.

She blushed heavily, unable to hide it. He was a man of words.

"Sucky part is that you've got a scroll that me and my team need."

"You mean my team and I." Sasuke told him.

Sweat drop to the extreme.

"Sasuke do you think '**I**' care?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

"Well back to you Hinata-chan. It's two on one so…"

"Don't forget about me."

Sasuke then took a right hook to his face, sending him into the floor.

"Sasuke! I told you he was real!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke pulled himself off of the floor and coughed up a tooth. Finally that last baby tooth fell out and he didn't have to wiggle it anymore. Their was nothing scarier then pulling out a new tooth. Better to have it knocked out with a fist.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or what your doing here; but this means war." Sasuke said, wiping the blood off of his chin.

"I'm glad you have stopped playing around and are finally taking me serious Uchiha-san." Shino said monotonously.

Sasuke turned white. This guy was scary, if his emotionless voice was anything to go by.

"Hey Naruto-chan. You think you might want to take Sheelo?" Sasuke asked.

"No you have to fight Beelo this time. I have to fight Hinata-chan!" He said turning toward the said Hyuga.

"Ready when you are Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, gathering chakra through his system.

She clenched her fist at him, making his stomach churn in response. Blue chakra rolled off of her body in waves. This was going to be hard.

He was behind her now, Rasengan in hand. She knew this though and ducked underneath the Rasengan powered swing and began to close his Tenketsu with her Jūken. He felt incredible pain shoot through his body as he was sent into a tree.

He looked over to Sasuke and noticed he wasn't fairing any better then him. He pulled himself off of the floor and felt hot. Incredibly hot.

Hinata watched in wonder as Naruto seemed to catch fire. His eyes went orange as everything began to get brighter.

He formed a Rasengan in his hand, making her take a step back. Distance was her ally.

He threw it…

She jumped away avoiding the initial hit, but it expanded, sending her flying. She skidded a bit before getting back into a fighting position.

He was gone and then she realized he had snuck into her blind spot. She jumped into the tree line and was followed by a large visage of a hand following her. It grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the floor.

She tried to get up but found she was to low on Chakra. She lashed out when Naruto stood atop her, knocking out some of his teeth.

It was a canine and two lower teeth.

He held his hand to his face as she kicked his legs from out under him. He fell onto the floor and she rolled on top of him.

Her hips were on top of his own, making him feel weird. He was still lit afire, making everything that much more awkward.

She held a Kunai to his neck. He didn't seem scared. He almost seemed; excepting.

"You win Hinata-chan…" He said.

She leaned forward as he felt her breath touch his face.

"_Naruto-kun…_" She whispered into his face.

"You can lose your virginity some other time Naruto-chan. Right now…" Hinata turned around.

Sasuke had Shino strung over his arm like some cheap rug. He was beaten heavily and bleeding everywhere on his face. His lip was bruised and the side of his face was swelling up.

Shino gave him quite the beating.

"Hand over the scroll and nobody gets hurt." He said placing a Kunai against her neck before she could react.

They heard clapping and turned toward the point of the noise.

The grass Nin from earlier stood their.

"I'm impressed. But if I really want to gauge your true abilities, then I guess I'll have to get down and dirty my self."

"That sounded sooooooo….. gay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**What do you think? Review!**


	16. Yami

The grass Shinobe looked at them through eyes akin to a snake. The three still conches Genin felt a wave of fear run over their bodies that made them shudder. Hinata saw the snake like Nin ripping out her intestines and Sasuke saw himself being speared through his eyes.

Naruto shook it off quickly, so as to not be hindered by the KI rolling off of the adversary in front of him.

"Who was it that said I sounded gay?" The girl; possibly; asked.

Sasuke felt a shaky smile reach his face. It was one of those times when your manly instincts took over and there was nothing you could do to stop it. This guy was strong, a lot stronger then anyone he had ever faced before.

He brought up a shaky hand as he fought the pain his face from his smiling. It was like trying to flex your arm with a sword skewering it.

He pointed his shaking finger at the snake Shinobe and attempted to get a good look at him through a bruised eye.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Orochimaru. You must be Sasuke-kun." He said eerily.

Most Shinobe would be having a thousand thoughts running through their heads at that moment. Orochimaru the snake Sannin? The one who could fight the legendary Hanzo and live to tell the tale? The one who could hold his own against the third?

Unfortunately Sasuke thought no such things. It could have been possibly because he was more excited then he was scared. Or maybe it was the fact he was beaten so horribly he didn't know the difference between left and right. All theories paled in comparison to what was really going through Sasuke's head.

"Never heard of you." He might as well of stabbed the Sannin in the heart.

"Alright Orochimaru-chan… Lets see what you got!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai.

He placed the blade above his eyebrow and sliced the swelling above it, allowing the blood to leave and the pressure to ease. He repeated this with his cheek.

Now he could see. Now his face didn't feel like a balloon ready to pop. Now it was just a burning face.

He reached into one of his many pockets located on his brown shorts and pulled out a pill. He swallowed it and felt his energy return to him.

Soldier pills were a commodity in Konoha. Almost everyone had some; even civilians. It was like a pick me up. A cup of Coffee. When you were completely out of it, take a pill and make all your worries go away.

Unfortunately since it was so common to find Soldier pills, he couldn't find the good stuff. The real pick me ups. It wasn't enough to just replenish some energy. He was going to need a boost.

That's why he raided Choji of all of his when they were in the exam room.

They stared each other down, knowing what was going to happen first. Sasuke rushed him, his Mangekyo still active.

He swung at Orochimaru's mid section, only for his arm to be blocked by Orochimaru's own. He took a sucker punch to the stomach. What followed he would never forget.

Orochimaru was merciless as Naruto and Hinata watched. He took an incredible amount of body shots and was kneed in the jaw before the Uchiha could hit the ground.

What surprised Orochimaru however, was Sasuke's resilience. Sasuke shot of an Amaterasu flame at him, only for the snake to shunshin behind him and kick him in the back into his own flames. They burned him before he could deactivate them.

Orochimaru jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a Rasengan to the face.

"You mess with one of us…" Another Rasengan came flying in from behind him and hit him directly in the back, engulfing everything near him in destruction.

"You mess with all of us." Naruto said.

The Naruto standing next to Hinata had disappeared into a puff of smoke. She looked shock. She assumed the Naruto she had held down prior was the real Naruto.

"Come on Hinata-chan. A guy like that wont be real hurt from an attack like that! We need to get Sasuke-chan outta here!" Naruto shouted.

He heaved his rival Genin over his shoulder and held out his hand, waiting for Hinata to take it. He was going to teleport them out. She went to go grab it, only for Naruto to suddenly be forced to drop Sasuke and knocked against a tree by a giant snake.

The Snakes mouth opened wide before anyone had time to react and swallowed the blonde Genin. His indention could be sign on the outline of the beast's skin.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she held her hands over her mouth.

"That boy is something isn't he?" Orochimaru asked, looking at Hinata directly in her eyes.

She felt herself be slaughtered over and over again.

"Bastard!" Sasuke said, forcing himself up into a fighting position and charged Orochimaru again.

He blocked all of his attempts and smacked him into a tree. He ran at the Uchiha and began to beat him into the tree. Bark flew as he was relentlessly beaten and punched without mercy.

"STOP IT!"

Orochimaru turned toward the source of the noise to see Hinata. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Does this upset you Hinata-chan?" Orochimaru asked.

He kicked Sasuke in the gut, spilling blood down Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke had braced for the kick as best he could, which clearly wasn't good enough.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Does this hurt?" Another punch to the stomach.

Blood spilt onto the floor as he felt one of his ribs snap.

"B-Bastard…" He muttered through clenched teeth.

Orochimaru picked the Uchiha up by his hair and held him against a tree. He placed his nose against the younger boy's neck and took a long deep sniff. The whole scene would have been comical and Sasuke would have been laughing at the gayness the snake man was showing if he wasn't in such an incredible pain.

"You'll be perfect."

The large snake behind him, seemed to be having stomach problems, but it was trying to hide it. It burped out a bit of fire. That blonde Genin was hot. Like a pepper refusing to go down. It was pretty sure it would be sick real soon.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hinata screamed, rushing at Orochimaru with Jūken fists.

This of course, forced the snake man to drop Sasuke and jump back, avoiding a very painful Jūken strike to his abdomen.

He wasn't out of the water yet. Sasuke somehow forced himself up off of the floor and ran at him with a Riakiri in hand, spearing him in half.

Snakes shot out of both halves of his body and pulled the snake Sannin back together before either of his combatants could even blink.

Orochimaru jumped into the tree line being followed by the Doujutsu duo.

Hinata landed next to Orochimaru and began to engage him in hand to hand. She shot her palms out and repeatedly attempted to hit him somewhere in the torso.

"Even the Hyuga have a weakness Hinata-chan. Kukuku…" Orochimaru chortled.

He ducked under one of her strikes and clenched his fist, upper cutting the Hyuga. He didn't hit her very hard. In fact it was a simple jab more then an uppercut.

She stumbled backwards and her knees began to shake. Black spots seemed to flood her vision. Blood ran down her mouth as her brain began to throb and behind her eyes burned.

Sasuke noticed this. Why didn't she recover? Anyone could recover from a hit like that; even Sakura!

She fell onto the branch and tried to pull herself up, but fell down immediately.

"Get up Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

She strained to move as she slowly began to fall into darkness.

Sasuke ran at Orochimaru one more time, Kunai in hand. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and his neck extended and teeth pressed against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt his circulatory system catch fire.

He threw Sasuke onto the branch effortlessly.

"Let's see how well you'll do." He turned toward Hinata and began to walk over to her. She was willing herself up.

Impressive.

The Snake from earlier suddenly flew into the canopy and landed on a tree next to them. Sasuke; who was struggling to stay awake, felt a smirk tug onto his lips.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Orochimaru barked toward the reptile.

Orange chakra hands flew out of the snakes mouth and ears and started to multiply on the way out. They grabbed every bit of the snake and tore off chunks of the it's body. Spikes of Orange chakra flew out of the snake's body as the beast made one last screech before finally succumbing to the damage and falling apart onto the tree. Bits and pieces of flesh fell off the side and down to the ground bellow.

Orange goldish locks of hair pulled itself out of the now torn up and heavily abused head. It was as if the deceased snake had coughed up an incredibly beautiful fire ball.

The ball of fire soon revealed itself to be Naruto, who was panting heavily.

"(Pant) Never done (Pant) that before." He said, leaning on one knee in a crouched position.

"Kukuku…. How interesting that the Jinchuuriki would be the most surprising out of the lot of you." Orochimaru said, walking over the now downed Naruto.

Naruto began to pull himself up onto two feet and recovered his breathing. He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out all of his Kunai and kept them all bundled into both of his hands like an amateur.

He threw them all at Orochimaru at one, missing every last one.

"Then again, he is only half human. The other half is a mindless beast, am I right Hinata-chan?" Orochimaru asked, turning his head toward the now named and struggling to stand Hyuga.

She felt a sadness flood her system.

What he said had brought back memories. The scary part was… How did he know?

"I might be half human half monster or whatever." Naruto started looking at Hinata, a smile tugging apart his mouth and condensing his cheeks.

"But I'm also part badass." Sweat drop.

All of the Kunai and shurikan thrown turned into clones, each one holding a Rasengan.

"Rasengan Senpuku." All of the Rasengans were thrown at once, hitting Orochimaru at all sides.

Snakes exploded everywhere as they rushed the clones, popping them threw biting.

"What the-" Another snake picked him up and restrained him in place. He was in midair now.

He kicked his feet in an attempt to get out, but found that he was held tightly. His Chakra fire cloak dissipated as he felt an immeasurable amount of dread, run through his body. Nothing to do now but struggle.

Orochimaru stood in front of him and lifted his shirt.

"Unfortunately I have no need for Jinchuuriki… Good night." He thrust his open hand into Naruto's stomach and blocked the seal. The flames around him, dispersed into the sky. He fell into unconchesness.

Orochimaru flung Naruto out of the tree's, only for a kunai to peg to now limp boy to a tree by his own orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke was now up again as his own chakra fought the seal. His legs where shaky and his eyes were now bleeding. That was the price he had to pay for keeping it active for to long. It did damage to himself. The Sharingan wasn't free.

"My my Sasuke-kun. Why would you save such a worthless Shinobe?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's not worthless… HE'S MY FRIEND!" He charged another Riakiri in his hand and ran at Orochimaru, only to take another knee to the stomach.

"Don't you want revenge on Itachi Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke smiled.

"So that's your edge huh? You think I'll join you or something so I can kill Itachi? YOU CAN FORGET IT! I don't give a shit about Itachi. I have more important things to do then _**Revenge**_." Sasuke hissed back that last part, wiping blood off of his chin.

"Interesting." Orochimaru said to himself.

He slapped Sasuke across the face and sent him rolling.

"What about you Hinata-chan….. Do you agree with Sasuke-kun here?" Orochimaru turned toward said person, who was already pulling himself off of the floor.

Orochimaru walked up to the shaking girl and pushed her against a tree.

"Don't you want revenge on what they did to you all those years ago?" Her eyes widened.

"Don't you want to talk to poor, Naruto-kun?" He spoke mockingly, but the desired reaction occurred.

She began to cry. Tears slid down her face as she clenched her fists. A nod.

"Good girl." She felt his hands slide down her waist and lay upon her hips.

He had slimy hands. It was disgusting. His nose went forward and sniffed her neck, long and dragged out.

She felt her pants wet. Liquid moistened the side of her tights as she squeezed her thighs together to hide her shame.

Tears slid down her cheeks as snot ran down her nose, just like last time.

"Aww…. Poor Hinata-chan. Are you scared of me?" He asked.

He kissed her neck. . Then his teeth sunk into her neck.

She bit her tongue, holding in a scream from the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto felt the boot on his head push harder as he struggled. He should have kept his mouth shut. He shouldn't have told her. He should have stayed away from her._

_ Hinata lay across from him. Clutching her forehead. It bled as she sobbed into the floor. It hurt her to even breath._

_ Naruto tried to get up. Whoevers foot lay on his head, wasn't going to let him get up anytime soon._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Don't give…. Naruto!**"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leave her the hell alone!" Sasuke yelled.

Orochimaru turned toward Sasuke. More blood ran down the Uchiha's face. He was crying blood.

"Why on earth should I?" the Sannin asked.

"Because! Susanoo!" Red bones sprung out from around him. They were ghostly and powerful, giving off an aura of raw power.

A smirk graced the snake mans lips.

He ran at the proclaimed Susanoo and weaved himself through the things feeble defense and smashed Sasuke in the face with a clenched fist. The Susanoo deactivated no sooner then it was summoned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hinata-chan…" He muttered._

_ He reached out to her, only for her to slap his hand back._

_He needed to get them out of there._

_ He looked around for possible escape roots as best he could with a boot on his head. There where two Hyuga he had never met before, someone on the top of his head and a man across from him sitting next to Hinata._

_ Naruto clenched his teeth in righteous anger. _

_ "Oh Naruto-san. Weren't you told to keep to yourself?" The man said. _

_ He had blue hair and eyes as black as coal. He wore a black mask over the lower half of his mask so Naruto couldn't see his face._

_ Hinata sniffled as she tried to regain her composure. _

_ The man moved Hinata's hand from her forehead. There lay a seal._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Be…. Don't give…..**"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke forced himself up off of the floor. He was pretty sure he was going to die, but not without a fight. Naruto wouldn't, so why should he?

"H-Hinata! D-Don't you dare g-give up! W-We h-h-have t-to WIN!" Sasuke stuttered out. Three of his ribs were broken, from what he could tell.

"Sasuke-san…" She muttered back. She looked at the prone and pegged form of Naruto. His hand twitched.

"What are you looking at Hinata-chan?" Orochimaru said.

He turned toward Naruto. He still had yet to move from what he could tell.

A smile reached his lips as he Shunshined behind the girl and knocked her onto the floor. She cried out in pain as she felt her wrist snap from softening her fall.

"Did that hurt Hinata-chan?" Orochimaru asked.

If there was such thing as evil people, Orochimaru fit the bill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Show him Hinata-chan." The blue haired man told her. Her forehead was visible for anyone too see now. _

_ "HINATA-CHAN!" the boot on his head got heavier. _

_ "Don't listen to him Hinata-chan. He doesn't care about you." He lowered his face to her ear and whispered something to her that Naruto couldn't make out._

_ One of the Hyuga nodded to the other and walked up to the downed boy and kicked him in the face. He then fell unconchess/ _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a familiar place. Fields were everywhere and he felt calm. He needed to talk to Kurama.

He looked over to where his cage was held, only for it to be vacated in darkness.

"Kurama?" He asked.

He looked around and noticed the grass around him was dying. Why was it dying.

Before he could contemplate on this matter, a fist was plunged deep into his stomach, knocking him out.

"**I think It's time for this world to burn**"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had gotten back up. Now she had the will to fight. But did she have the energy?

Orochimaru watched the two Genin attempt to battle him. He could beat them with two hands behind his back. But that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that they were fighting.

Most people who received his curse mark, died after the first hour. Others survived, but none had ever stayed conches for this long. It was impressive. And to add a beating to it?

He looked over to where Naruto was at, with an off glance. The Jinchuuriki was gone.

His eyes widened as he struggled to keep his footing. The tree was shaking. Why was it shaking? Hinata and Sasuke jumped into another tree as the one they were previously in was lifted into the air and slammed into the floor. The speed in which it was slammed caught the tree afire.

Orochimaru began to pull himself out of the flaming branches, only for the tree to be lifted again and thrown back down.

This extinguished the fire.

He jumped out of the whole mess and began to run. He was done, why stick around?

A fist collided with his face sending him into the ground, which cratered under the pressure.

He held his face, not expecting such a punch. He looked through his hands and saw Naruto standing over him. Only problem was…. It didn't feel like Naruto at all.

It was darker.

Orochimaru was lifted up by his shirt. He punched the imposter in the face numerous times, only for them to bounce off. It was like Naruto's face was made from diamonds.

"**Nice to meet you Orochimaru-chan. You can call me Yami.**" Yami cocked his fist back and slammed it across Orochimaru's face, sending him through the forest.

"**Your not any fun at all!**" the dark being complained.

An elongated sword came flying through the trees and into Yami's chest, spearing him to the floor.

Yami remained standing as he felt the sword twist into one of his lungs. Black blood dripped from his lips.

"**V-very cute Orochimaru-chan! Let's see you hit me WHEN YOUR CLOSER NOW!**" Yami grabbed the blade and began to pull it though his body.

They sword went deeper and deeper into the ground behind him. Orochimaru's face got closer and closer to said person until they were face to face.

Orochimaru's mouth was open, still holding onto the six hundred yard sword.

Yami grabbed the behind of Orochimaru's head and squeezed it. The sword flew back into the Sannin's mouth. He had sheathed his own sword. Whoever this Yami fellow was, he seemed to be incredibly skilled.

Orochimaru got a good look at his eyes. They were almost identical with Naruto's. The only difference was the whites of the eyes were black.

Then he got a good look of the floor. Yami was slamming his face against it repeatedly. The ground was breaking under his might. Chunks of ground went everywhere.

He slammed his head down one last time before meeting him face to face yet again. His smile was crazed, nothing like Naruto's warm and friendly one. His canines were elongated and his whisker marks had thickened.

"Naruto-kun! Stop it!"

Yami turned his head toward the source of the noise. Sasuke and Hinata stood to the side of him.

Hinata was nursing a broken wrist while Sasuke was trying to hold his ribs together. He didn't want to have one pierce a lung.

"Listen to Hinata Naruto! He's lost, we can leave now." Sasuke reasoned.

"**Oh shut the hell up before I decide to kill you too.**"

"Naruto-kun?"

"**MY NAME ISN'T NARUTO! IT'S YAMI! DON'T YOU FORGET HINATA HYUGA!**"

"Well then Yami. If your not Naruto then how about you suck-"

"**You shut your mouth Uchiha! I'm sick and tired of your witty comebacks. Another word at all, I'll stuff my fist down your throat until I can massage your heart.**" Silence was Sasuke's response.

"Naruto-kun please!"

Hatred seeped into the clearing. It was tangible, red and murky. It withered the leafs around him and scorched the ground beneath him. The air around them began to loose light and cleanliness. It smelt of gas.

"**Why should I listen to you… You weren't the only one hurt that day.**" She held her head down.

"**Time to end you Orochimaru-chan!**" Yami threw the snake Sannin through the forest, following him at the same speed.

Yami high into the air once they were both a mile away. He was like a blip in the sky in which you would need to strain your eyes to see him. Soon he was to big for comfort. His hands slammed into the floor. Anything within half a mile was destroyed as pure chakra. The heat of the attack scorched while the shockwave uprooted.

The majority of the forest thought it was a malfunctioned… Something and refused to go anywhere near it. It might have been detrimental to their health.

Yami looked down to see the damage he had done to the Snake. A log lay under his feet.

"**FUCKING LOGS!**" Where the last words he spoke before falling into sleep.

Hinata and Sasuke followed the battle into the clearing. Naruto was slumped over onto the floor.

Hinata ran to him, but fell onto the floor before reaching him. She crawled over to him and held him close before losing Conchesness.

"What the hell happened?!" Sasuke turned toward the noise.

Sakura stood behind a tree. She was also beaten, but mostly drained. Shino had absorbed a lot of her chakra in the twenty second brawl between them.

"You got yourself a lot of work to do Sakura-chan! Your going to n-need to collect everyone and be useful! Do some Medical stuff or something!" Sasuke shouted toward her and fell onto the floor before she could retort.

Now Sakura had the arduous task of compiling Team Seven and Team Eight and getting to work.

She pulled out a scroll and summoned some medical supplies. Why Team Seven and Team Eight were both beaten excruciatingly badly was anyone's guess.

One thing she knew for sure was her incredible feeling of loneliness.


	17. The Sound Team!

**So what did you guys think? Pretty freaking horrible huh? It was hard to write and I felt like I might have rushed the situation a little too much. Oh well, that happens when you have trouble staying off topic; you tend to rant. **

** Oh well, guess that means I'll have to try harder!**

** Without further ado, welcome to another chapter of Naruto Revolution!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura knelt in front of Naruto, closing off the last of his wounds. Now she just needed to wait for them to wake up. Not that they would be out for long though. She could speak for Sasuke and Naruto and since Hinata could tango with the best of them, she had to be one tough cookie.

"Sakura-san! I gotta fish!" came the doggish shout of one Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba had woken up pretty fast after her and helped collect the three other passed out Genin. Shino was up doing… Whatever Shino does.

"Kiba! I said to go get me a bucket of water! Sasuke-san and Hinata-san are running a fever!" Kiba deflated immediately.

She had asked him to do one thing and he had completely forgotten.

"BARK!" Akamaru came in from the trees holding a bucket in his mouth.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Sakura praised as the dog dropped the pale onto the floor in front of her.

She reached out and began to pat the large dog on the head, making his tail wag. Dust was shot out into the air in reaction to such a thorough tail wagging.

'How come Akamaru get's all the attention?' Kiba thought privately to himself.

Sakura soon remembered what she was supposed to be doing and left the large dog to do whatever it was dogs did.

Akamaru got up and sat next to his master. He placed his large head onto Kiba's lap and looked up with only his eyes, hoping for a good petting.

"You only work for attention huh buddy." Kiba lulled, scratching the sweat spot behind the dog's ear.

Akamaru's leg began to kick as he brought his head deeper into Kiba's lap, enjoying the bond between friend and friend.

Kiba leaned forward and whispered into Akamaru's ear, so as to not alert Sakura.

"_When Hinata-chan wakes up, were going to take the scroll and hightail it outta here. Alright buddy?_" Akamaru wasn't listening.

The massage he was receiving was too much for his body to function with. Why move when in such a comfortable position? Why respond when it wasn't expected of you to do so? He was a true dog, and he was proud of it.

"Sakura-san, I have collected plants in which I believe will be beneficial in the process of recovering our comrades." A shiver went up Sakura's spine.

She turned to face the mysterious Shino Aburame. He was possibly the scariest Shinobe to graduate from the academy their year. He was quite, aloof, creepy, and there was a rumor that said he didn't breath.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled in indignation.

"My apologies, I just assumed that you would know that I was in the premise." Shino said, handing short, stemless, fleshy bits of green to her.

"Aloe Vera? Where did you find this in Konoha? I thought this could only be found in Suna because of the natural dryness." Sakura spoke.

Kiba looked at the both of them, as if they spoke a foreign tongue. What were they talking about?

"The climate here seems to be chakra fed." Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy.

"This is no ordinary forest. It's a living being and can adapt its soil to cultivate other plants." Shino said.

Sakura's eyes widened. She'd never heard of something like that before in her entire life. A whole living ecosystem? She ran that through her head a couple times and sighed. She had in fact heard something like that.

Kumo had an island turtle, but it wasn't famous for its plant geniality.

"Do you think you can quicken the process in which you can recover our comrades?" Shino asked.

"(Cough) We're not (Cough) comrades…" They turned toward the noise.

Naruto was pulling himself off of the floor. His body was shaky and he reopened the wound in his chest letting blood spill back onto his white shirt underneath his now opened jumpsuit.

Shino didn't like that response and slowly pulled out a Kunai from his jacket.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!?" Sakura said, holding Naruto still to make sure he didn't move anymore.

"You idiot! Your reopened your wounds!" Sakura yelled contemplating whether she should be happy that she wasn't the outsider anymore or angry that her teammate was an idiot.

"Were friends." Naruto said.

The reopening of the wound allowed fresh blood to ooze down his lip.

"Lie back down Baka." Sakura said, slowly lowering the boy back down onto the floor.

Naruto looked over at Shino and smirked through bloody teeth. He suddenly closed his mouth crunched down and spit out two teeth.

He smiled showing which ones. A canine and a lower incisor. It made his smile look much goofier.

"Aw Naruto! Now were going to have to get replacements for those." Sakura griped.

Naruto pulled a kunai out and looked at himself in the reflection. He winked at himself, not noticing Sakura sweat drop at his performance.

"Replacements? Why do that? I think this makes me look _distinguished_." Naruto said smiling widely, allowing some of the gums at the side of his mouth to show.

'Stupid Baka!' Sakura thought to herself rather angrily.

Shino placed the Kunai back into his Jacket.

"Naruto-damu! You're up finally!" Kiba shouted, getting up off of the floor.

Akamaru was very rudely knocked off of his friends lap and was very indignant when he got up off of the floor. For a friend, Kiba wasn't very friendly.

"Well I got an ass kicking I don't think that I'll ever forget." Naruto said, wiping the blood off of his chin.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked off into the distance for a moment, attempting to recollect the fight.

"Well I got swallowed by a Snake and then fought this guy called Orochimaru. Then he….. You know what!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I don't remember anything after that." Steam gushed out from the pink haired Shinobe's ears.

She regained her composure quickly. How the hell does someone forget a fight like that? There was some serious competition and Naruto was being no help at all. Well neither was Sasuke on that matter.

Naruto turned to face Hinata Hyuga. She had a wet towel over her head and seemed to be lying in a comfortable position.

"Is Hinata-chan alright?"

"What do you care Damu?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked away. His fist clenched and unclenched, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"I'm fine." Naruto spoke through clenched teeth.

'Why am I so mad? Kurama a little help here." He waited a couple moments until he received no reply

'Kurama?' Nothing.

'Whatever… IGNORE ME ASSHOLE! WHADO I CARE!" Naruto finished his thought aloud.

Everyone looked at him in worry. Naruto was acting…. Weirder than normal. He wasn't like he was not to long ago, when everything was good. There were no snakes, no team eight, and sure as hell no knocked out teammates.

"Sorry about that. Hehe…" He characteristically scratched the back of his head, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

'Alright Kurama! What's the big idea?!' Naruto asked the recesses of his mind.

'**How about you come and find out!**' Incredible searing pain shot through Naruto's head as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura reached forward and shook the now unconchess boy, which yielded no results.

"What happened to him?!" Kiba screeched.

"I don't know!" She shook him one more time before pulling him to her chest and sobbed loudly.

"What the hell is happening to my team!?" Her voice filled the forest.

"I can answer that for you pinkie." They turned to see three people wearing what looked like musical notes on their foreheads.

"How bad do you guys wanna die?" Sakura gulped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell's going on!?" His mind was cold, and the grass around him had a thin layer of frost covering. He couldn't remember a time when this place was so cold. It was always tropical.

To make matters worse, there were snakes in every other spot he looked. This had Orochimaru written all over it.

"**So you're finally here you son of a bitch!**" Naruto felt his stomach fill with pain, as he was launched from his current position.

He bounced once on the floor before his landing completed. Pulling himself up, he noticed that whatever hit him, had gone.

He pulled himself off of the floor, a cold shiver resonated throughout area. He felt alone, like all of the guidance and help he had received through the years, meant nothing. He was a true fox in a sense.

Foxes spent most of their time alone. Once they were out of their mothers den, there was nothing left to do but find your own way. He had never had to leave the theoretical den so he wasn't too thrilled when he got the feeling of loneliness.

"Kurama! What the hell is going on!?" His head craned over to where the cage rested.

It was covered in snakes, you could barely make out that their was any contents inside of it to begin with.

"KURAMA!" The blonde Shinobe ran over to the cage in pure shock.

"**RUN!**" Kurama's muffled roar broke through the snakes just enough to be audible.

"What?"

His stomach filled with throbbing pain as he was slammed onto the floor. He tried to pull himself up but was crushed back down with a foot.

"**So my weaker self thinks he can step inside my domain? Don't make me laugh.**"

"You brought me here you dirty bastard!"

"**SO WHAT IF I DID?! You gonna cry about it?**"

Naruto pushed up with all of his might but found that his strength had been sapped from him after the gut punch. It hurt.

"**Do you know who I am?**" No response.

Naruto was lifted into the air and slammed down a couple more times as he felt his bones snap under the incredible pressure.

"**My name is Yami.**" His voice was crazed and gritty.

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered.

Yami ignored Naruto's well thought out comeback and continued with what he was going to say.

"**It's funny cause if I kill you, unlike foxy-chan here, I won't die.**" Naruto was lifted again over Yami's head as he was slowly being snapped.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he felt his vertebrae become unaligned in response to the angle in which it found himself in.

"**RAARRGHH!**" A tendril of white chakra shot out from Kurama's cage and smacked Yami away before Naruto's back could be completely destroyed.

Yami skidded a couple feet before stopping himself with chakra glue to his feet.

"**So the Kyuubi no Kutsine want's to play huh?**" Yami taunted.

"**If you think you can beat the both of us, you've got another thing comin!**" Another tendril of chakra leaked out and rapped itself around Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KURAMA!?" Naruto screamed.

"**Trust me. This will be all the help I can give you for a while.**" As he said this, snakes pulled back into the cage, blocking off all view of him.

"Kurama?" A beam of chakra engulfed him.

"**DIE!**"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight." The three sound Genin looked at Kiba.

The sound team consisted of three very interesting Genin. One had bandages wrapped around his whole body, only allowing one eye to be exposed. The other male in the group had blue hair and a cocky grin plastered onto his face.

The third was a girl with long, blue hair. She seemed to be cocky, by the smug smirk she had glued to her mouth.

"You three wanna take my teammate and Sakura's two other teammates, and it would be preferable if we didn't interfere?"

"Did we stutter dog breath?" The cocky blue haired boy asked.

'_Never_ heard that one before.' Kiba thought to himself sarcastically.

"Well I guess I'll have to tell you guys the not so good news." Kiba said smirking.

"Leaf Shinobe, I believe it would be in your best interest if you handed them over. If we have to fight, we will." The bandaged one spoke.

"Well let me think about it….. NOT HAPPENING!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru sprung into action, leaping upon his comrade and spinning.

They created a vortex like attack and charged at the bandaged one.

"GETSUGA!"

The vortex went full speed toward the blue haired one. The sound Shinobe held his hands out and things went south from their. Kiba and Akamaru fell apart from Kiba and they both skidded across the ground, desperately trying to protect their ears.

"Were a new breed of Shinobe!" The blue haired one spoke.

"Were going to change the world! Get rid of all the idiots like yourself, and well do damn near anything to make sure it happens!"

"It's unfortunate that you think yourself higher then others… It tends to lead nowhere." Bugs began to swarm.

"You little bastard! We'll kick your ass!" Kiba shouted.

"I guess it's time for Sakura to give someone the one two for one!" She said smiling.

"You where warned."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for such the long update! Ive been busy and my computer wouldn't load the page, cause it's retarded. Just a bunch of excuses honestly, but hey! It's whatever!**

** The next chapter I'll cover more Sasuke and Hinata! Peace!**


	18. Deeper Hatred

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes as he attempted to feel his limbs. They were numb, but he was Sasuke… He was better then numbness. He forced chakra into his limbs to open the pathways as he felt warmth reenter his system.

He felt the pins and needles leave his system, pulling himself off of the floor. Good thing he had a very good grasp of chakra control or he would have been lying there for a while. That was one of his first priorities before becoming a Genin; master his chakra.

He looked around his surroundings, wondering where he was. It was some kind of building. It looked familiar. The weirdest thing was that the door had the Uchiha Symbol decorating the front door. What buildings did he know that still had those?

When his family had been killed, he didn't just blame Itachi. He blamed his whole family. He removed every symbol that represented his clan, piled them onto the front patio and lit them on fire. The flames helped him mourn. So what house was this then?

He didn't care anymore, he had to go help Naruto. Who knows what stupid things that blonde was doing? He probably got lost in the forest, while Sasuke was chilling at an Uchiha home knock off.

"Sasuke help!" Sasuke's ears perked.

'Kaa-san?'

Sasuke tried to burst through the door, but it seemed indestructible. No matter how many times he crashed into it, nothing would show for his results besides a sore arm.

"Itachi you traitor!" What followed was the gurgling of a man drowning in his own blood.

'What would Naruto do?' Sasuke looked at his hand.

'He'd punch it!' Sasuke nodded his head, punching it full force.

Now his hand was bruised with nothing to show for it. He nestled it into his other one, blowing on it. Why the hell would he think Naruto would punch it, he would probably use a Rasengan….

Sasuke began to charge the all too familiar ball into the door, drilling into the indestructible wooden obstacle. It began to slowly crack and splinter as Sasuke forced the ball deeper.

When Sasuke was growing up, it was frowned upon to use ones Sharingan to copy other people's techniques, and even Itachi rarely stooped low enough to do so. Sasuke didn't listen very much to his parents, or Itachi. When he had achieved the infamous Sharingan, whatever he saw was placed within his list of things that could be used for later purposes.

Naruto's Rasengan happened to be one of them.

Soon the door shattered and Sasuke rushed through. There were bodies everywhere. Every last corpse was an Uchiha. They seemed to have suffered right before death.

'I don't remember them looking like this at all. Last time it looked like they were killed by surprise.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Someone help!" A little boy came rushing in, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke froze. It wasn't just some stupid snot nosed brat.

It was himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks for the hundredth time. She was on her side and she was weak. Why was she so weak?

Another jolt of pain ran through her skull. She went limp and began to convulse. She drooled, unable to hold her own spit into her mouth as her body shook. It lasted only a couple seconds, but it hurt all the same.

"W-W-Why are y-y-you doing this t-t-"

"Stop stuttering weakling!" A man in front of her yelled.

She went limp again in response to the pain. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and she convulsed.

"This is what happens when you're weak!" The man screamed.

The seal on her forehead began to bleed black. Seals had a tendency to bleed when over used and hers was completely frying.

"Are you going to let him keep doing that to you?" Asked a man leaning next to her.

It was Naruto. His eyes were slitted and golden and he had a way about him that read; not Naruto.

The man had stopped. Frozen and unable to move. He still had that sick twisted grin, plastered onto his face. She didn't notice.

"W-What do I-I do N-Naruto-kun?" She asked.

From the expression on her face, she seemed desperate. She needed a way out, some way to get away from the pain and the hurt. Naruto smiled.

"I can help you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said optimistically.

His voice was the same, but if enough attention was payed, it could be noticed that it sounded forced. Like he couldn't talk for himself.

"H-How?"

"Kill him!" Naruto said smiling.

It wasn't a cheesy smile that she was used to. It was cold and slimy, like a disgusting rat. It held darkness, but at the point, but Hinata didn't care. She just wanted to stop hurting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please help me! Itachi is killing everyone!"

'I sure am whiney. I don't remember ever being this scared.' Sasuke recollected.

"Please sir!" Younger Sasuke said, grabbing onto the older ones shirt tail.

"Sasuke…"

'Itachi….' Sasuke looked over to his older brother.

His older brother was holding a squirming woman in his hands by her neck. She thrashed and scratched at the much more powerful Uchiha in hopes of escaping.

'Kaa-san…'

"Come here Sasuke. Kaa-san would like to say goodbye." Itachi said menacingly.

"P-Please Itachi. Tell me why you're doing this!" The little boy yelled.

"S-S-Sasuke! R-R-Run!" The girl yelled.

Itachi snapped her neck. She fell to the floor with a thud. Itachi stepped over her like she was some form of garbage.

Sasuke at first froze. His Kaa-san was killed in front of him again. This couldn't be happening. Soon the logical side of his brain caught up.

'She didn't die like that at all. Nobody died like this! Kaa-san told me to never stop fighting before she died! I remember!' Itachi began to advance forward at a quicker pace. He looked menacing.

"Stop." Sasuke said, standing in front of the cowering version of his smaller self.

He wasn't scared of some fake Itachi. Itachi had class. A kind of swagger about him that let others know that he meant business. He walked with a gate that let the inhabitance of the room know he wasn't an enemy; yet. This one did not.

It was like looking at an emotionless husk of nothingness that just happened to share his brother's face. He was all fake and Sasuke didn't like it when people were fake.

"Do you think you can stop me brother?" Itachi asked.

"Well first off, you're not my brother. Nice try." Sasuke said simply.

"Blood cannot be denied brother. You may hate me, but I am still your brother, no matter how much you ever deny it." Itachi said simply.

Sasuke smirked. He was sure whoever was working this fake Itachi was now a little unsure of his or herself.

Naruto had pointed out that he smirked a lot more then he should have. He had begun to notice it too. It was one of those things that if spotted once, you'll only be able to focus on that exact thing. Like listening to your favorite song and paying close attention to the beat. You may notice something new in the beat that had gone unnoticed, now it feels like it dominates the song after being spotted.

Same with Sasuke and his smirking. Only difference was he wasn't going to let it annoy him. That was his thing, what separated him from other Shinobe; the cocky smirk. His trademark face.

"I agree with you entirely. I am very closely related to my brother on account of both of us sharing the same Kaa-san and Tou-san. You and I on the other hand; do not." Sasuke said taking a step foreword.

Itachi didn't move an inch, but his face twitched, showing an ever so slight emotion of worry. Sasuke had him.

"What's your name stranger?" Sasuke asked.

The world around Sasuke began to fade. Now he was in a place of white. There were no walls and no roof. Not even a legitimate floor. It was just white.

In front of him was a small black snake. It hissed at him. Sasuke could feel his smirk become more resolved. He felt like Naruto right now. When that Blondie did something really cool, you could almost guarantee a cheesy grin to meet his face.

Lightning began to charge into his hand. When it came down to it, Sasuke was just an electric guy.

The snake never stood a chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"K-K-Kill him? Hinata asked nervously.

She couldn't imagine killing someone, no matter how much they deserved it. The prospect of death on either side of the spectrum disturbed her.

"Yeah! It'll be so easy!" Naruto said pulling out a Kunai.

He held it out for her to grab. She was hesitant, but compliant. She reached out as her warm fingers clasped the cold steel of the Kunai. It felt sickening in her grip. As if all of the disgusting emotions she had ever felt were rolling off of it.

"You got to be quick! I think this guys waking up!" Naruto yelled.

The man began to slowly but surely begin to move. His fingers slowly clenched into a fist and then back into a hand.

"Here let me help Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, walking over to the slowly recovering man.

He placed his arms under the man's armpits and laced them behind the man's head. He then brought his legs around the man's waist. It was very unlikely that he would escape.

Hinata began to inch forward to her object of rage. Every inch she got closer, the more she felt sure that this man was going to die.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed.

"What's your name buddy?" Naruto asked, squeezing his legs harder around the man's waist.

"Toshiro! Let me go!" Toshiro yelled.

He began to shake. He looked forward only to see Hinata inching forward with Kunai in hand.

"Wait! Don't!" Toshiro pleaded.

A tear went down his face. He began to shake.

"Do it Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted grinning.

It was a sickening grin. It fit his face, but not the situation. His lips hand curled back over his teeth, exposing his gums. The slits in his eyes began to shake.

"Don't kill me! This isn't you." Toshiro began to morph.

Their stood Hiashi, held down by Naruto. His eyes looked pleadingly at her.

"Tou-san?" She asked.

Her arm went to her side, limp. She began to tear up. She couldn't kill her own father.

"Do it Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

He squeezed the man tighter.

"I-I-I"

"He doesn't care about you Hinata-chan! When you got that seal on your head, he barely even looks at you now! I think he needs to learn a lesson!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't do it! This isn't you! You're my daughter!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata began to advance once more.

She felt dark. Every step she took in advancement to the man made her sicker and sicker. She shook with fear of herself, but she felt she had to do it. Naruto was right. He didn't care about her. All he cared about was the betterment of the clan.

"**KILL HIM!**" She plunged her Kunai right into his eye.

She brought it out of the now dead mans head and plunged it back into it. She repeated this over and over, sobbing while she was doing so.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

She fell over, into the pool of her father's blood and shook.

"Good job Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

His voice had changed. It was a slimy and sickening voice, akin to a snake.

"Sometimes we must kill. That is the life of a Shinobe. Whether it is an option or not, it is just….. a job requirement." Naruto began to morph.

A black snake hissed at where Naruto once was. It slithered its way over to Hinata and coiled itself around the girl. Its mouth ended by her ear.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan… I will protect you… Just listen to me….. and ill make life easy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura went to punch Kin in the face, who easily dodged it.

"Wow you Konoha Shinobe are pretty pathetic if you ask me!" Kin said smiling.

Sakura was bruised and battered. She felt helpless. Her whole team was hurting. She glanced over at Kiba who was fighting the blue haired Genin.

His name was Zaku. From what she could tell, he was very skilled with sound based techniques. He had an incredible upper hand on Kiba, who really shouldn't have been fighting him. Unfortunately their team leader Dosu; from what she could tell; was something else entirely.

She dodged another attack by Kin, only to trip over ninja wire. A kunai embedded itself in her back.

"AH!" She wailed.

She reached to pull it out, only for it to be pushed deeper into her.

Kin had placed her foot on the Kunai on Sakura's back and slowly applied pressure, relishing in her pain.

Chakra spiked. Everyone froze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffhanger! Get on my level! Remember to Review!**


	19. Inner Hatred

It began to get cold. It was as if happiness was being sucked out of the air around them. What could cause such a cold power? What held so much malice to cause such a feeling. The current fighters turned toward it.

Hinata stood there, her Hisantaka Byakugan active. Black markings began to form on her body. Her fist clenched and the ground underneath her cratered.

"What the fuck's up with this chick?" Kin said taking a step off of Sakura's back, much to her relief. She smiled at the girl in front of her. She was one of the two they had to capture. She pulled out some senbon.

Hinata held out the palm of her hand.

"Han'i Hei." A wall of purple chakra shot out of her hand, hitting Kin directly. She screamed as every Tenketsu point in her body busted.

Blood trickled down her mouth as she fell onto the floor.

"What the hell are you!?" Zaku screamed.

He held his hands out, ready to make her scream. He didn't like Kin very much. In fact, he hated the weak bitch. But this new opponent made him feel uneasy. Anything that made him feel uneasy had to go.

He felt his heart begin to accelerate. Why was it doing that? He looked down at his chest to see a Kunai right underneath his heart.

'Damn.' He fell onto the ground in unconchesness.

Hinata turned her head toward Dosu. He held a straight face, showing no fear in his one eye.

"Don't you three dare interfere." Hinata ordered.

Before anyone could react, she disappeared, as if by teleportation and swung a chakra enhanced Jūken strike to Dosu's head. What she didn't expect was for the sound Shinobe to dodge and counter. He punched her twice in the ribs after ducking under her punch.

He then jumped back and used a Doton Ninjutsu to sink into the ground, avoiding Hinata's Han'i Hei. When the chakra wall faded, he pulled himself out of the ground.

"You're a tough one Hyuga. I will take my team and go so this battle won't draw out any further." He said.

His eyebrows furrowed as if he had heard something he didn't like.

"Your not going anywhere sound Shinobe. Not alive." Hinata said.

"Hinata! What are you thinking!? We have injured! Now is not the time for a fight!" Sakura screamed.

Hinata turned toward her with the coldest eyes she had ever seen. She felt cold. Hinata's KI was something else.

"Fine….." Dosu said.

His arms were lowered, as he stared at the Hyuga in front of him through one eye. It was as if he was calculating what was going to happen. Making contingency plans for any response the girl may have.

Hinata rushed him, purple chakra engulfing her hands. She began to attack him, attempting to hit him. He dodged every single one as if preplanned. Something fell out of his sleeve. He leaped over her throwing a Kunai down, making her jump out of the way.

She rolled onto something bulging out of the ground. Her eyes widened. She once again leaped away, avoiding being annihilated by a mine. While she was in the air, she took a small stone to her stomach, making her eyes widen yet again.

She landed and stared off at Dosu.

"I could have ended you right their. Allow me to part with my team and then nobody will have to fight any longer." Dosu said.

His voice was gritty, but the way he spoke was full of sincerity. It was clear that he didn't want to fight.

"Hey buddy! If you mess with one of us! You mess with-" Kiba took a pebble to the center of his head. This guy really knew how to make his point well understood, because Kiba immediately shut his mouth.

Hinata contemplated what she had just heard. This guy wasn't like his teammates and actually knew how to defend himself. Not only that, but his planning skills where on par with Shikamaru. She felt her anger slowly subside as the black markings on her body began to fade.

"I'm Up!" Sasuke screamed, jumping up from his lying down position.

Everyone's eyes were now on him. He covered in the opposite of what Hinata was covered in previously. Instead of dark, soul devouring black flames; they were burning white ones.

"Sasuke-san?" Sakura turned to see him standing up and stretching.

He didn't seem to mind the increase of Chakra in his system for some reason. It wasn't going to be a problem for him.

"Wow… That sound guy is light on his feet." Sasuke said aloud.

They turned toward where Dosu was, only to find him and the rest of his team gone.

"He's pretty fast." Sasuke said.

The now fully formed team Eight and the only partially formed Team 7 looked at each other for a second.

"Were going to need your scroll." Shino spoke.

Sakura's eyes widened. They had a fully recovered team and her team was missing a key component. Naruto wasn't up.

"Two on two sounds like a fair fight to me!" Sasuke said with a smirk tugging on his lips.

'How has he yet to notice me?' Shino thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Soon the Chakra around Naruto began to fade. He stood on his lonesome, covered in red armor, protecting him at all sides.

"What is this stuff." It was something he had never seen before.

It wasn't like Samurai armor, it was more plated. It came with a cape too!

"**NOW DIE!**" Yami screamed.

He rushed Naruto at super sonic speed and went for a direct punch to his face. Naruto ducked underneath the punch and countered with one of his own.

It hit Yami directly in the jaw, sending him flying. Yami skidded across the grass, attempting to stop himself. A small trickle of blood ran down Yami's mouth.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" He roared.

Yami picked himself off of the floor and dashed at Naruto yet again, who had the same idea as Yami. They met in the center of the field. Yami swung at his fist at Naruto's face, only for the blonde to duck and tackle Yami into the ground. The force in which he was tackled cratered the ground underneath him.

Naruto was now on top of Yami, punching him repeatedly in the face. Yami kicked him off and got up before Naruto could react. He grabbed Naruto's ankle and heaved the armored Shinobe off of the ground and back onto it. He brought him up and down, over and over.

Naruto twisted his body out of the grip and rolled when Yami jumped into the air, avoiding being cut in half with a Fuuton Ninjutsu. He then jumped up off of the floor and charged a Rasengan in his hand and through it.

"**To slow bastard!**" Yami said ducking under the sphere and rushing Naruto.

Naruto had little time to react as Yami began to unload blows onto his armor. He might have just been punching Naruto for real, cause it felt like he was.

Naruto fell backward and kicked his feet forward at the same time, taking Yami down with him. Yami rolled to the side to avoid landing on the sharp plate on Naruto's chest.

Naruto rolled backwards and hopped back up and charged another Rasengan in his hand, throwing it. Yami dodged easily. He then got hit with another soon after.

'They call me the spam artist for a reason.' Naruto thought to himself.

Only one person called him spam artist, but he liked to pretend that everyone did. It wasn't that bad of a nickname.

"**RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Yami's chakra began to increase.

'Not good.'

Black archaic symbols began to emblazon Yami's skin. His chakra somehow got darker then it already was.

"**I'LL KILL YOU UZUMAKI!**" Yami screamed.

He was now in the blonde's face. He punched Naruto in the jaw, sending him onto the floor. He then picked the armored blonde up by the locks of his hair. Naruto was unable to fight back.

The power being let off by Yami was too intense. He'd never felt anything like it. It was like looking at not just a being, but a God. A God that didn't rest well within him.

Yami head butted him, not letting go of him. He kept on doing it until blood spilled down Naruto's forehead. Yami smiled.

He placed his hands around Naruto's neck and began to squeeze. Naruto squirmed under the monster's grip, unable to fight.

Naruto's armor began to fall off of his body . Now he was defenseless.

Yami threw him for what seemed like the millionth time, only this time, he didn't have the Armor Kurama had given him to cushion anything.

He tried to get up until the ground around him was shattered. His back felt as if it were caught ablaze. Yami stood atop him, wicked smile gracing his lips.

"**You're so WEAK!**" Yami stamped Naruto into the ground, over and over again, making the crater expand in size.

Blood pooled from Naruto's mouth as Yami got up and began to walk away.

"W-w-where n-not done." Naruto said, pulling himself off of the floor.

Yami turned to him, his eyes wide with surprise.

"**How are you still able to stand?!**" Yami asked.

Naruto swallowed the clump of blood in his mouth. A smile reached his imperfect teeth as he slowly craned his head to make eye contact with his darker self. He steeled his resolve.

"I won't ever give up. If you knock me down once." Naruto started, staring heavily into Yami's dark abysmal eyes.

"I'll get up twice. That's my Nindo; MY NINJA WAY!" Naruto screamed.

A Rasengan formed in his hands, but much stronger then any Yami had ever seen before. Before the he could react, a Rasengan hit him right in the stomach. He was sent spiraling back.

"Take that!" Naruto yelled.

He stretched himself and cracked his back.

"**You can't beat me Naruto.**" A voice said from behind him.

Before Naruto could turn, a fist went through his right lung. Naruto sputtered blood from his mouth as the fist was pulled out. He fell to the floor onto his knees as he looked at where the blood from his mouth and wounds had wet the grass.

"**As long as you hold hatred and content, I will remain. I am every bad thought, every glare, every beating you have ever received. As long as you have a feeling in your very bones! I cannot be stopped.**" Yami said.

"B-B-Bast-mff!" Naruto face was slammed into the floor.

"**I'm a concept Naruto. I don't kill you because I want to. I kill you because that's just what I am. I'm hatred.**" Yami said, stepping on Naruto's back.

"**I'm inside of everyone. I'll just eat away at you until only I remain.**"

Yami then felt resistence on his foot. That resistence soon turned into to power. He looked back at Naruto after jumping away from the power wave coming off of him.

"Let's go." Naruto shouted.

He was gone. He reappeared under Yami, sending him into the air. He was then above him, Rasengan in hand. It cam down on Yami, sending him into the floor.

Yami felt incredible pain in his back as he got up. He looked at Naruto who was now on fire with that strange chakra of his. He smiled. Black chakra began to accumulate around him and flatten the ground around him.

Naruto shielded his eyes.

"_**YOUR MINE**_**!**" Naruto gurgled up blood as Yami began to continually punch the blonde in the stomach, refusing to let up.

Yami's eyes began to go red as Naruto's chakra began to fade. He kicked Naruto in the face while he lay on the floor, sending him flying. He walked to the immobile Naruto.

"**Your soul is mine!**" He soon reached Naruto, who was now getting back up.

"**What's with you! Dirty BASTARD!**" He picked Naruto up by his shirt and bit into the blondes neck and began to thrash violently.

He slammed Naruto back into the ground and smiled. His smile formed into a frown when Naruto began to get up again.

"**RAAAAGHHHHH!**" He kicked him back onto the floor.

Naruto pulled himself back up.

"**WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN!?**" Yami shrieked.

Naruto smiled as a glob of blood fell from his mouth. He took a step forward and stumbled. He kept on coming though. Yami took a step back, not understanding what was going on. How was he still moving.

"Y-You should g-give up on tellin' m-me to g-give up." Naruto said, stumbling onto the floor.

He pulled himself off of the ground.

'**What is this?**' Yami thought.

Naruto's grin was wide and cheesy. It was something unexplainable.

"Where the same." Naruto said.

"**What?**" Yami asked.

Naruto limped closer to his darker self.

"I used to hate everything." Naruto said.

His weakened stutter had left him as he began to force his breathing to recover. Yami took another involuntary step backwards.

"I guess I still do; your still here right? (cough) but I have friends. I have family."

"**YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING UZUMAKI!**"

"You're wrong. I do. I may not act like I need anything or whatever, but all of my friends are what keeps me moving." Naruto said.

'**Is he staying conches through will power?**'

"I used to be a cry baby. All I did was cry when I didn't get anything good coming my way; which was a lot." Naruto was now close enough for Yami to feel the breath of his enemy on his face.

The stench of blood and dirt made Yami drool, but the sight of Naruto's steely eyes sent a shiver down Yami's spine.

"But I don't think I ever wanted to hurt anybody. I don't even want to hurt you." Naruto said, placing his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"**What do you plan on doing?**" Yami asked.

Naruto placed his arms around Yami's neck.

"I don't want to do anything. I just want to be happy." Naruto said, hugging Yami in close.

"**Why?**" Yami asked.

"Because we deserve it and I don't care what anybody else thinks." Naruto said smiling.

His wounds where fresh and bleeding heavily. Tears came to Naruto's eyes.

"**So I can be happy?**" Yami asked.

He spoke the words as if they were foreign from his vocabulary. He hugged the Naruto close to him.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

The darkness on Yami began to fall off of him. Light shone through the darkness, making it hard to see. The light began to fade as a perfect duplicate of Naruto stood in his arms.

"Thank you." Yami spoke.

Naruto smiled. He looked over to where Kurama's cage was. He would deal with that later. Right now he had to go help his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**How did you guys like it? Review!**


	20. Up and Running

Naruto got up off the floor. He was dizzy, tired and confused. The forest floor had blood splattered all over it. It looked like there had been a fight going on while he was out.

His legs wobbled under the pressure of the weight of his legs. He smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth. They weren't the only one's fighting. He looked at his surroundings and saw Sakura with a Kunai held to her neck.

Kiba was on the other side of the weapon. It looked like he was starting to take this exam seriously after all. Finally!

Naruto ran at Kiba, pulling a Kunai from his pouch and slashed at the dog trainer, who jumped away, avoiding being cut. Naruto then through the Kunai at him. Kiba grabbed the Kunai from midair and threw it back at Naruto who ducked underneath the reverse attack.

The blond charged a Rasengan in his hand and attempted to throw it, only for it to stick in his hand.

'What the hell? Did my chakra control just go to shit?' Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba took advantage of Naruto's distracted state and lunged at the boy. Naruto saw this and thrust his Rasengan at Kiba, only for him to duck under the attack and uppercut Naruto into the air.

Naruto heard a shift in the air. He twisted his body, only for his legs to be caught in the trap of a large canine. He was quickly brought down to earth. When he hit the ground, a cloud of dust covered the area.

"Good job Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

The dust cleared to reveal an unconchess Naruto being held around the waist by the jaws of one large dog.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice!" Kiba shouted at the unconchess Naruto.

"Good cause I don't use em' Twice!" Kiba fell to the ground.

Akamaru clamped down on Naruto only for him to puff away in a cloud of smoke. Before Akamaru could react, he found his stomach filled with a Rasengan.

Sakura looked in shock, not understand what had happened. She looked at where Naruto had thrown his Kunai and sighed, now understanding. He must have replaced himself with his Kage Bushin Kunai.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sasuke ducked under one of Shino's right hooks and hopped away from Hinata; who attempted to leave his intestines inoperable. He pulled a Kunai and threw it at them. He missed horribly.

"Boom." The Kunai exploded, devouring both Hinata and Shino.

The dust soon cleared and Hinata stood with her hands held out. Shino stood behind her. She blocked it.

"Shit." Sasuke said.

Time to rush them. He ran full speed at them and began to engage the both of them in Taijutsu. He tried to kick Shino in the head, but he ducked underneath it and upper cut him into Hinata. She berated his back with Jūken strikes and knocked him away.

He coughed up blood. He was shaky now. They where tough.

"Give up Uchiha-san. Your just causing more trouble for yourself." Shino said.

Sasuke smirked. More blood pooled from his mouth. Today was apparently a very good day to lose a lot of blood. He was begging to get light headed.

"Now why would I do that?" Sasuke asked.

He was cocky, he would admit it. Cockiness usually led to a Shinobe's defeat and death. Sasuke was well aware of this, but he couldn't help but feel a little cocky at the moment.

"We out number you Uchiha." Hinata said coldly.

"You should know better then to think that would matter Hinata."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_Sasuke watched from a tree as he trailed his brand new rival. That ass whooping he had received previously had made the blond look very interesting._

_ He was walking with that Hyuga chick. Her name was Hinata if he remembered correctly. She led the class in Taijutsu, but lacked in the confidence department. He wondered why the two of them hung out._

_ He jumped to another tree to get a better view._

_ "Why is school so boring Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked._

_ He had his hands placed firmly behind his head, as if not caring about anything that was going around him. Sasuke knew better._

_ Naruto wore shorts and his jacket was ripped so you could see his arms. Sasuke could easily make out the occasional twitch of his calf muscles and the nervous tapping that Naruto did on the back of his cranium. _

_ Naruto was poised and ready to fight. Sasuke had never really fought the blond before. Yesterday didn't count in the slightest._

_ He'd seen him in a couple scraps however. The blond wasn't very skilled in hand to hand fighting. In fact; he was terrible. Some of the worst hand combat fighters Sasuke had ever seen. He threw too much into one punch and form was atrocious. _

_ And yet he went undefeated in Taijutsu sparing lessons. They both had yet to lose. _

_ Sasuke had seen a couple of his fights. Naruto didn't win by over powering his opponents or being able to take the most hits. Naruto was very… Quick. He would wear out his opponent with efficient foot work and a keen eye for danger. _

_ He rarely ever really fought before. He would just simply dodge and weave until his opponent was too tired to hurt him. Then he would give them one punch to the face. He made it look easy. _

_ "Hey it's the weirdo duo!" A kid on the path shouted._

_ They stopped. Naruto looked at Hinata then at the boy in front of him. It looked like he had a little group following him around. The numbered up to five._

_ "What do you guys want?" Naruto asked._

_ "A fight short stuff." The leader said._

_ The boys in the back chuckled. It was easy to laugh when someone you look up to and follow said something. It's a social flaw that most people suffer from. Like monkeys. Monkey see, monkey do._

_ Naruto grew a tick mark on his head. He wasn't short, he was actually average height technically. Everyone else was taller._

_ "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ASSHOLE!?" Naruto shrieked._

_ "Ooooooo!" The boys taunted._

_ "You really wanna get your ass whooped don't you? There's five of us and two of you." He spoke as if on a completely different level then Naruto._

_ He was only a year older by the looks of him, but he didn't seem all to smart. Naruto actually thought he was one of thee dumbest things he'd ever seen. Naruto also liked to think aloud._

_ "Your one of the dumbest things I've ever seen!" Naruto taunted._

_ He stuck his tongue out and placed his thumbs in his ears. His eyes closed as he shook his butt in a taunting manner._

_ "That's it! Let's kick his ass!" The group began to advance._

_ "N-Naruto-kun. You can out run them. They won't be able to catch you." Hinata told him._

_ Naruto smiled. _

_ "Why miss out on a good scrap?" Naruto asked. _

_ He rushed the group, his fist clenched. He surprised the leader and took him to the ground. The rest of the group was shocked by the blatant act of violence and was taken back when Naruto began to beat down on their leader's face._

_ One of the larger boys in the group pulled the boy off. Another began to punch Naruto in the stomach while their leader got up._

_ A trickle of blood went down Naruto's lip with a smile on his face. Naruto flipped over and then behind the large boy, causing the big guy to get a punch to the stomach, winding him. Naruto kicked the large boy into the one that was punching Naruto, knocking them into the ground. _

_ Naruto wiped the blood off of his chin and looked at all the people getting ready to attack him._

_ "Your good, but you can't beat all of us. You're outnumbered."_

_ "Naruto-kun he's right! Let's just go home!" Hinata shouted._

_ Sasuke looked at the conflict underneath him. The next move would decide it. It would decide if Naruto was worthy of becoming his rival. His actions would decide both of their futures._

_ "You really must want trouble Uzumaki."_

_ "You can't run from trouble. There aint no place that far." Naruto said. _

_ He rushed them once again with a battle cry that sent shivers down every spine in the forest that day._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sasuke smirked as he watched Hinata's facial expressions change.

"I guess you know my answer then." Sasuke said, smirking.

He began to super charge his body with electricity. Hinata and Shino braced themselves.

"Backup!" Someone shouted from the tree line.

Naruto fell from the sky and on landed with an unconchess Kiba over his shoulder and a fully conches Sakura next to him. He had his cheesiest smirk on his face.

"You wanna fight for that scroll now you two?" Sasuke asked, cracking his neck.

Hinata looked at her opposition then did what she hadn't done in a while; she sighed. She walked over to team seven; making them tense; picked up Kiba and turned away.

"Let's go Shino-san. It's over." Hinata said.

Shino nodded his head. They turned and began to disappear into the foliage.

"You guys! Their getting away!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to chase em'. Sasuke aint lookin' to good." Naruto said.

Sakura turned toward Sasuke who had now fallen over. He was panting heavily and his Sharingan had long gone out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Thank god…. You guy…. Got here….. I was soooo….. bluffing them." Sasuke explained.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke softly and helped him on his back. She placed her hands over Sasuke and began to administer her healing chakra into his system. The cuts and bruises began to mend themselves and Sasuke slowly recovered.

"Wow Sasuke; I've never seen you get your ass whooped so consistently." Naruto said smiling.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, pulling himself up off of the floor.

Sakura backed off and watched as Sasuke righted himself. He was disoriented but he was strong. He was probably one of the strongest people she had ever seen.

"Well were still down a scroll." Sasuke said.

"Are we?" Naruto asked.

He dropped an earth scroll onto the floor. Naruto had never seen eyes leave their sockets as comically as his teammates had.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I'm the fastest man alive! You don't think I'd let them get away with whooping our asses without taking something in revenge do you?" Naruto asked.

It was official. Naruto was a genius. No ifs ands or buts about it.

"Well then, all we have to do now is et the hell out of this damn forest." Sasuke said simply.

"Do you know which direction were supposed to go?" Naruto asked.

It was good to have Team Seven back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Sorry for the short chapter. Track's been getting in the way. I'm sitting first in the region so I've been stressing about getting my ass whooped by this muleshoe kid! **

** Hey I started this Naruto Elfen Lied crossover that I just had to write. You should go check it out! Ja Ne!**


	21. Setting the Tempo

**Now it's time for the fun part! I've been waiting since I first started this stupid thing to get here! Without further ado, welcome to Naruto REVOLUTION!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

They had finally made it! All the trouble of having to fight off Team Eight, losing contact with Kurama and having to beat up a new village team and now they where here! They where at the good point now! The finals!

"Since we have so many examinees, we'll have to have a preliminary round first." Spoke the third Hokage.

Every male in the room had darkened. Nobody wanted a preliminary round; they where always hard and too much of a hassle. One such male felt like it would be a good idea to shove a Rasengan up someone's ass.

"(cough) Would it be alright if (cough) I took it from here (cough) Hokage-sama?" A man asked in the center of the small makeshift stadium.

Everyone had been located around the general area in a big circle around the stadium. It was lowered down into the ground, making everyone have to look down at the coughing man. He had a cigarette in his mouth, so it was easy to tell why he had a coughing problem.

"Alright Hayate-san. Be my guest!" Hiruzen said happily.

The wrinkles on his face seemed to brighten. He was a nice old man. If only they knew what he was thinking.

The old man took a glance to his left to see the sound Jōnin looking at the group with a deep look in his eyes that couldn't be read. Hiruzen knew exactly who it was by the slits on the man's eyes, but he wouldn't say anything. Not right now, he had to figure out what he was up to first.

"(cough) Everyone turn your attention to (cough) the screen." Hayate said.

All eyes where on the big mechanical bulletin board on the wall. It had a big VS in the center. They knew exactly what it was for.

"This (cough) thing is going to tell us (cough) who will be fighting who today." Hayate said simply.

"Rules are (cough) beat the other opponent until we say (cough) stop, he loses Conchesness or (cough) he or she is dead." Hayate said, hoping to let the severity of the situation sink in.

It didn't. Everyone was looking to brawl and hopefully kill some other people.

"_This is too fucking troublesome_." Shikamaru whispered loud enough for his teammates to hear.

Team Ten had been the first ones there, only because Shikamaru had cheated before they got in by steeling a scroll from the scroll vault; which wasn't really well hidden. He may have been the reason why there where still so many teams here. He was lazy to the core and he didn't care in the slightest.

"_Don't cuss Shikamaru-Baka!_" Ino whispered back.

She tried to sound intimidating but it went right over the lazy Nara's head. He was in general, too lazy to feel intimidated.

"_We got this you guys!_" Choji said happily.

They both glared at his optimism as he pulled out a bag of chips and began devouring it. He worked out so much that he would soon turn those chips into muscle cells. He was so different for an Akamichi.

"The first fight will be between…" Hayate looked up on the board.

The names spin in each board wildly and landed on two names.

"Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi." Hayate said simply

Kin smiled deviously. She got to fight a Konoha weakling. It wouldn't turn out like the Hyuga girl. This time she would win and prove her worth to her village.

"Bullshit…." Shikamaru said simply. He walked over to the stadium floor and stood opposite of a Kin Tsuchi.

He wasn't looking forward to this fight in the slightest. He was just going to dog it until A.) She gives up B.) He beats her or C.) He gives into his laziness and gives up instead.

He didn't care much for the outcome, as long as after today he got to go home and take a long deserved nap.

"You (cough) may go on my mark….. (cough) Begin!" Kin rushed Shikamaru, throwing a flurry of Senbon in his direction.

Shikamaru avoided this by…. Falling on his back and not getting up. Kin looked at him weirdly, until she saw his shadow start moving.

It began to shoot from its spot attempted to grab Kin, who jumped into the air. Gravity some how got stronger and pulled her back onto the floor in a heartbeat.

She crashed with a thud, imitating Shikamaru's exact pose. He was lying on his back with his hands comfortably placed behind his head, as if not caring about anything at the moment. Kin took that exact same pose.

"What did you do to me asshole!?" Kin screeched.

Shikamaru reached into his pocket pulled out something not very suprising. A cigarette. He had a smoking problem and nobody seemed too surprised. He placed the cancer stick into his mouth with one hand and with the other, he snapped his fingers, lighting them on fire.

He placed the flame to his mouth and inhaled deeply. He might as well have been a pro because he started to create things with his mouth using the smoke like rings, farm animals and finally a deer. Kin imitated these things.

Shikamaru developed a smoking habit second year of the academy. He understood the Shinobe world earlier then the other kids. He didn't want to be killed, or captured, or threatened. He much rather preferred the notion of dying in your sleep. What better way then your garden variety cancer stick?

He took a deep breath in and blew out another cloud of smoke.

"You give?" Shikamaru asked.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHIKAMARU! THAT'S CHEATING!" Came a scream from the balconies.

Naruto was leaned over the railing, his face turning red with anger.

All eyes where now on the blond.

"Why the fuck not?" Shikamaru asked.

Kin began to get infuriated. Was she not even worth the time of these stupid leaf idiots? She would show them. They would all know that she was worth their time.

"Because!... You just can't!" Naruto yelled, not really knowing what to say.

Shikamaru sighed. Blondes where stupid. He knew this from experience. They where the kind of people that you couldn't really hate, but you didn't like all too much cause they were so dumb.

Chakra flooded the ground bellow them.

Shikamaru felt his shadow weaken considerably as he propped himself up on his arms to get a better look at what was going on. The cigarette dropped from his mouth as he felt malicious chakra fill the air around him.

'Fucking chicks!' Shikamaru thought aloud, getting back up off the floor.

Kin now had black markings all around her body and an incredible amount of KI leaking off of her. She had overpowered his shadows. Bullshit.

"Kinjutsu: Senbon Ishuu!" She screamed, throwing a few senbon into the air.

This soon multiplied into thousands of them. The rained down Shikamaru, causing a cloud to block off all view of Shikamaru.

When they landed, they were surprised to see that Shikamaru was gone.

"Where the hell is he?" Kin asked aloud.

She looked all over, but he was gone. Like he had left the whole stadium. He was still underestimating her! She would kill him. She was tired of being ignored.

"That was to close." Came a voice from behind her.

There she saw Shikamaru pulling himself up off of the floor, through what looked like some stray shadow.

"Kage Unsou, success." Shikamaru said simply.

"How did you do that!?" Kin yelled.

"Kage Unsou allows me to fall into my own shadow to avoid damage. Shadows are intangible, so they can't be damaged." Shikamaru said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"How can a Genin have such an ability Asuma-kun?" Kurenai asked her fellow Jōnin instructor.

He smiled and looked at the Genjutsu Mistress next to him.

"Shikamaru can use that ability, but it waists an extraordinary amount of Chakra to use and it continually saps you until the Jutsu is dispelled."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"I'll kill you!" Kin screamed, throwing more senbon.

"Kinjutsu: Senbon Ishuu!" She screamed again.

The Senbon multiplied from only a few to thousands. Shikamaru threw a Kunai at her, which she easily dodged. He than sank back into his shadow, avoiding another hit from the Senbon.

He came out of a shadow next to the wall and threw another Kunai, which she again easily dodged.

"You're becoming a real hassle woman." Shikamaru said.

She grew infuriated. Now this guy had to die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_"Kaa-san? How come the grass is so yellow?" Asked a young Kin. _

_ She had a very bright smile on and a slight smudge of dirt on her cheeks._

_ "I don't know Kin-chan." Her mother told her._

_ The woman stared out at the fields. It was a very dry season this year. It would cost them a lot. She'd have to go to work again if she had to. Kin would have to be on her own this year._

_ "Tou-san won't be happy…" Kin said sadly._

_ "No he won't, but don't worry about it! I'll tell you what! We can go make Cookies!" The woman responded. _

_ Her voice was sweat and it had care filling every bit of it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Shut Up!" She yelled.

She dodged another Kunai from a different angle and looked around for Shikamaru again. This guy was tough, she would have to make sure he didn't outsmart her. She was sure she had figured him out by now though.

He wasn't really a fighter. He was just throwing Kunai to get her close to a shadow. By the time that would happed, she would lose. She made sure to stay where there weren't any shadows. He couldn't win without them.

He threw another from behind her, which she barely avoided.

'This guy is really starting to piss me off.' She thought angrily.

He was now in front of her. He had an intense look in his eyes that if one didn't know him, would never guess those eyes belonged to someone lazy. Not in the slightest.

"I'm done toying with you." Karin said.

"Funny….. I was thinking the same thing." Shikamaru said.

He was holding something. It had to be small by the way he clenched his fist. It was shut tightly so nothing big could be in there.

Shikamaru moved his clenched hand backward quickly.

Karin couldn't move. It was as if someone had roped her. What the hell was going on? There weren't any shadows anywhere near her, so why couldn't she move?

Shikamaru pulled another Kunai out and slammed it into the wall next to where his hand was.

"Special Nara string. It's so small that it doesn't cast a usable shadow. It's also really strong so I guess I win." Shikamaru said, reverting back to his laziness.

Kin struggled, unable to get out, even with the extra chakra. She wouldn't let him beat her, even if she had to break the one rule she was given.

"Proctor, call the match. I'm going to go take a fuckin' nap." Shikamaru said simply, begging to leave.

Hayate opened his mouth to call it, until another wave of Chakra filled the air around them. It was dark and it was heavy. Shikamaru stopped walking and turned his head toward Kin. She was transforming. Spikes protruded out of her head and her skin was turning a very unnatural shade of brown.

Her eyes became dark and void of life. It was as if death itself had given her it's power. She grew taller and morphed, growing wings.

Shikamaru noticed the stings on the glint of the light. Some where beginning to snap.

He went back to his original spot where he had anchored them to the wall. He looked at the once girl become a monster.

"**I won't lose to you! I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_"Shut up Woman!" A man snapped smacking Kin's mother._

_ The woman fell to the floor._

_ "I-I-I" He kicked her in the ribs. _

_ "Using precious resources to make Cookies?! What's wrong with you!?" The man screamed kicking her in the ribs again._

_ "What are you looking at you worthless piece of crap?" The man screamed at Kin._

_ She froze in her spot. She was scared. Her legs began to wobble and she couldn't help herself. Urine dripped down her leg. _

_ "Look at that fucking mess! I thought you where potty trained you piece of shit!" He yelled._

_ Kin fell to her knees, tears spewing down her face._

_ "Your useless!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"**I'M NOT USELESS!**" More of the wires snapped.

Shikamaru's expression read total shock. His head was going over a million different contingencies. How was he going to beat her?

His face went hard. It was like looking at the face of a Hokage on the monument.

"Didn't want to do this." Shikamaru said.

He snapped his finger and a small ball of fire appeared over it. He pulled another cigarette out and lit it. He took a good smoke of it while he thought about his next plan of action. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"**Are you scared?**" Kin asked.

Shikamaru nodded. She smirked at her accomplishment. If only she knew what he was scared of.

"Sorry chick." Shikamaru said.

His voice was low and devoid of emotion. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"**Don't be sorry! I'm not going to spare you no matter what you say! HAHAHAHA!**" She had lost it.

Shikamaru looked back at the girl again. He realized that if she was from somewhere else. Or maybe if she had been treated nicer or something, he wouldn't have to do this. She was a monster though. It was her life or his.

He flicked the cigarette onto the floor in front of him. It caught something alight.

"My strings are flammable."

A blaze of light and heat engulfed Kin. She screamed out and fought the fire as it slowly ate away at her skin. She fell to the ground, rolled and squirmed in pain. The hair on her scalp was now gone as the stadium was filled with the smell of burnt flesh.

"**AAEAEEAEAEEAEA!**" It was a mix between a little girl and a dying pig.

It made Shikamaru feel sick. He didn't look away however. He watched as she slowly lost the will to fight the fire and it stole the life from her. She lay on the ground, officially dead. The fire didn't stop however. Everybody was too shocked or appalled at the scene to react. There where no disgusted faced, no looks of shock. Just stunned silence.

Nobody expected the exams to be like this, but when the fire finally died down, leaving a charred corpse in its place, and the spectacle was all but over, everyone finally got what they meant when they said this 'thing' was dangerous. People die. If it wasn't your enemy, it was probably you.

It left a horrible feeling in there stomachs and a nasty taste in their mouth. Nobody expected this from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had just set the tempo.


End file.
